Unexpected love
by heros are my weakness
Summary: Tomoyo is about 24 years of age, with successful career as fashion designer. She became an independent individual and wants to dedicate her life to work on her passion. But her mother arranges Omiai for her. Will Tomoyo marry him? Who is he? would there be at the very least bits of love in her marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tomoyo woke up with the same dream that's been haunting her nights since a month. It wasn't a frightening one to begin with, but quite opposite. To be specific, it was some erotic drama in which, she was being kissed and made love to in the earthiest sensual way by some masculine guy whose features were a blur to her.

She pushed any thought regarding the dream, when she first had it. But as it continued to haunt her night after night, she's compelled to think over it and she tried to draw something out of it. To speak the truth, she wasn't craving for any man's touch. For that matter, she's not even interested in men, at least for now. Currently she has her career to focus on, which bloomed and blossomed into a small empire of her own, ever since she won the title of "Young Generation Fashion Designer 2010". Yes, she won it at the starting of the year and she's been busy with the work so much that she hardly had time to think about men.

As she entered her bath, she continued to contemplate over the dream. When she had this dream for the first time, she thought she might be attracted to one of those athletic bodied men, who modeled for her and walked on the ramp, bare chested or almost naked except for small briefs.

But every one of them has fake tanned skin which was complete opposite to the man in her dreams. His skin was as pale and porcelain as hers. His body can neither be described as skinny and scrawny nor well-toned muscled athletic one. On top of it, the face was always blurry making it more mysterious and enticing. One thing was clear; he had long hair and it felt soft and good to touch in her dream. Everything felt so real that Tomoyo would sweat right through her night gown and has to wake up to wet her dried up throat at some earthy hour of night.

The surroundings were equally unsettling as the part of her dream took place on futon and who uses futon to sleep now a days when we can have any varieties of beds and cots coming up daily. Another thing was candles; the room held no electric lamps, only candles. Well it's easy to assume that in a romantic gesture they might have used candles but that's not the case. Not a single electric appliance was in sight. And what's with the room? No one lived in those kinds of rooms anymore. They were ancient. All and all the surroundings and the settings were so prehistoric that they belong to neither the present era nor the Meiji era.

So she decided that the dream was more of a fantasy her romantic heart might have cooked up taking after her love deprived life. She believed there's someone out there in the world that would love and cherish her the way how Syaoran cherishes her cousin Sakura; though she has to meet him yet.

Once again Tomoyo came up short as she chalked up all her male models, whose bodies she tried to match with the male body that tormented her dreams. Deciding that ruminating over the dream took her nowhere, she got ready to make in time for breakfast with her mother.

Ever since she declared that she wanted to become a fashion designer, Sonomi worked more hours on the Daidouji Corporation that she has little time for herself and her daughter. Whatever small time she could take out of her tight schedule, she devoted it to spend time with Tomoyo and in turn Tomoyo never complained reminding herself what it's costing her mother to even make that gesture, because sometimes Sonomi has to fly away overseas in the middle of the night regarding some project or Tomoyo has to go out of town meeting a film director or go along some music band to design their costumes for their concert.

"Ohayo Okaa-sama."

...

Eriol sat at his working desk in his opulent office and gazed out of the glass window that offered the view of river The Thames and the highly developed London city. So much has happened after his return form Tomoeda that he never turned back and thought of any incident that took place there during his stay.

The meeting which took place only few minutes ago made him think of Tomoeda for the first time after few years over a decade. He announced his desire to extend his desire towards east as it has already covered all over Europe. And he chose Japan specifically because of it well developed condition and their competitive levels at everything they did were high. Now, he let in all the memories of his stay at Tomoeda as he looked out of his window.

He was in touch with the current card mistress Sakura who made it impossible to ignore. He smiled to himself as he remembered her naivety. 'She's such a sweet little atom bomb' he thought to himself. Though Sakura gave him detailed information over hers and their common friends' life, he hardly paid any attention. He knows that she is bloomed into a beauty who gave most men wet dreams at night. Not that he is one of them. He has his own share of experience with glamorous and wealthy women about whom most men only dreamed about.

He has little regard for women in his life and he planned to leave it as it was. Women needed emotions that he's incapable of and so, he kept himself miles apart from those who betrayed even a speck of those feelings. He preferredwomen who have abundance of self-respect and independence. He like them hot and sexy but who also knew their role in his life, who wouldn't demand much of him and absolutely not one who has eyes of catching him in a wedlock.

Sakura, as he remembered the latest phone conversation with her : which was four months ago, informed him on her recent achievement of adding few more company names in her account of modelling work. Yes, she's become a well renowned model in Japan, for whose face almost all of the country's businesses thirst to hitch in their advertising. She also makes sure to keep him up-to-date about their mutual friends and their family.

Syaoran Li. Eriol smiled to himself as he thought of his, no scratch that, Clow's descendant and the current head of Li clan. As expected of him, he is the coolest head in the linage of the heads. He's reformed everything and expanded the Li clan's business all over China and now, he too was planning to launch his business in Japan. Since the day he got to know from Sakura four months ago, that Syaoran was planning on expanding his branches to Japan, Eriol had this plan brewing in his mind. Yes, Japan. That country would give him the challenges he itched for.

His life has fallen into a routine and discipline without any more challenges and difficulties, which he started his work with. As the days went smoothly he grew more and more restless. He ached for something new, challenging and demanding.

Ray Stuart, Eriol's general manager, entered the room after a slight knock on the door. He was a well-bred Londoner. Who wore suit, tie and whose hair is always groomed back from his face and not a fleck of it is out of place. "We contacted the Li Corporation as per your instructions and MR. Li is on line, wanting to talk to you".

As Eriol nodded his approval, Mr Ray left the room and his PA Miss. Ella Adkins connected the call to him.

"It's been a long time and I find it quite awkward talking to you after such a big gap." Syaoran's voice boomed from the other end. Eriol's smiled to himself again. 'Little wolf has a way with words'.

"How about 'how are you?' "Suggested Eriol, holding back the humour to himself. He could easily imagine Syaoron's face fuming with rage. For some reasons known only to Syaoron, Eriol seemed to get on his nerves."

There was only a second's pause before his reply came. "'And good to hear from you again' might also serve right." Eriol wasn't surprised. Without this spontaneity and light bolting sharp sense, Syaoron couldn't be at the position he presently enjoyed as the head of Li Corporation.

"Coming to the point, it's definitely pleasant knowing that the Hiiragizawa Enterprises is willing to be partners in business with Li's." Syaoron reached the main point of business with his same old straight forwardness. Eriol contemplated about teasing him more but decided he could antagonize him any other time he wanted from now on.

By the end of the conversation Eriol was fuelled with the energy he craved for. As the day's work concluded, he drove to The Thames to spend some time. As he sat on a bench, on the bank of The Thames, he looked towards the London Bridge and leaned back to enjoy the view. His phone buzzed and it displayed his current lady companion's image. He turned it off and enjoyed the warmth seeping into him as it always did when he sat there watching the water flow. His life was perfect. Everything was going how he wished rather than someone else's planned scheme. He's the owner of "Air Voice", a mobile networking company which he bought at the age of twenty one, the same year he got his dual degree in business administration from Kingston University of London.

Selling the shares which he earned since he came back from Tomoeda, he was able to buy a mobile networking company that was on the verge of auction for its depts. He thrived for tough competition, rivalry, tension, complications and most importantly challenges that no mere human can accomplish. This company provided him all those. He renamed it "Air Voice" and in three years it branches has spread all over Europe. Globalizing was one of the top tasks in his agenda and as he realized that half the work is done, his chest filled with pride._Pride:_that was the only thing which kept him going currently. He has to prove to the world that he is 'The Eriol Hiiragizawa' and no shadow of any old freaky sorcerer. He was his own person and not a mere puppet in one's ploy mainly not in "_His_" schemes. The acid churned in the pit of his stomach, at even conjuring up his name.

He dragged his mind away from that thought before the old bitterness gnawed at the warmth and satisfaction he was feeling right now. Feeling content with his achievement, he reached his apartment, which he bought to distance himself from all those awful feelings that kept tormenting his soul for so long. While trying to open the door, he heard sounds of Nakuru and Spinel yelling out loud. He sighed; his guardians will not change even after a light year passes. As he opened the door, splash! He was greeted with a bucket full of cold water.

Standing before him was Nakuru with an empty bucket and a stricken expression on her face. Spinel came into vision, who just came out from his hiding place that is from behind Eriol.

"Baka…" Spinel murmured looking smugly at Nakuru.

Eriol simply shrugged out of his wet coat and brushed of Nakuru who was trying to dry him of with the towel that she carried on her shoulder.

"Gomen Eriol-sama, I was just trying to give this stupid cat a bath." Eriol mentally counted to ten and hung his face. He could hardly change the way they are.

"Pack the bags. We are flying to Japan tomorrow."

Spinel was about to fly towards Eriol when he took a punch in his face that sent him flying in opposite direction. He groaned and looked at Nakuru who was dancing and throwing punches in the air, singing her lungs out cheerfully "Yay! Yay! Japan… Japan… Japan!" She has stars in her eyes.

"You dunce,watch your steps... ahhh…" Nakuru took him and started twirling like a drunken monkey.

…

Eriol, holding his suitcase, came out of his room and stopped dead in his tracks. Three extremely bulged cases stood near the couch in the living room. Nakuru's face was few inches away from his face and she asked innocently "Master, will we be going to your house in Tomoeda?" Well, he wasn't surprised at all. He was accustomed to his, this moon guardian's unpredictable moves. Walking away from her he eyed the over loaded travelling cases warily. Spinel was crouched on one of them. "They are Nakuru's." Eriol stated matter-of-factly. Spinel merely nodded his head in agreement and lowered his head playing the role of plush toy that he wasn't.

The journey to Japan went smooth, but they were tired from the journey and jet lag. As Eriol opened the door, he was welcomed by dust and spider webs. Good thing that the furniture, at least, were covered with white clothing. He eyed Nakuru and wasn't surprised to see tears in her eyes. Well that's that. He decided as he hauled his suitcase to his room.

Not feeling very enthusiastic to clean the house, he declared that cleaning the minimal places should let them pass the night by. He set to clean his own while Nakuru and Spinel cleaned the kitchen and their own room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_He was running along a path where he could neither see nor sense anything. It was dark and he had a very unpleasant feeling in his gut. He was calling out for someone, bellowing from the depths of his stomach but no voice came out. He couldn't hear his own voice; however he could sense the malice in the air. He could feel all the emotions running through him. He was angry, worried, confused and fear crept slowly over him._

_He kept running the never ending road. He was still running when he heard that shriek. It was deafening, ear splitting and definitely belonged to a woman._

Eriol opened his eyes, taking ragged breaths. Sweat beads formed on his forehead. He looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and realization came slow to his mind.

As his breath calmed down, he lay awake in his bed, all the questions running in his head. What was all that about? Why? And where was he running? Who was crying? Why was he having these kinds of dreams after a decade?

Eriol turned on his side and tried to summon up some sleep. Next thing tomorrow morning, he is going to buy a new place to live in, where he wouldn't be haunted by such dreams again. As he made that decision he closed his eyes and managed to slip back into his sleep.

Author's note: Hi guys... I'm sorry that I took so long to upload my chapters, but I'm trying to re-edit my previous work as I'm finding them childish. hope you like this angle of the story though the storyline is same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The meeting with Li Corporation was due in a week. Eriol woke up with a mushy head and bleary eyes. He had a dreary night and as he got out of his bed, his resolution to get out of this mausoleum turned into something that's a matter of life and death.

He had plenty of time before his arranged powwow with Ray and Ella. So he leafed through all the real estate brochures, looking for something which would be far away from Reed's mansion and also fulfill his requirements. As soon as he hit the page of the house that suited his tastes, he phoned and made arrangements for the proceedings for the purchase.

Satisfied with the results, he announced his intensions to Nakuru and Spinel, who raised not a single question. They were the only companions in his life, his only friends and relatives; who looked out for him and cared and understood his desire to distance himself from anything related to Clow Reed. They witnessed his suffering and conflicts with reality and illusions as a child. The fights he did with the demons from his past, the inner turmoil he suffered. He never voiced how grateful he was of their existence in his life. May be that's one of the reasons he put up with all the childish things Nakuru did.

Where he lived was essential as his stay in Japan would be for a longer time. He would launch the "Air Voice" and chains of restaurants which would serve continental cuisines along with Japanese.

He had plans other than mingling with Li Corporations, which he schemed in the span of four months after the telephonic conversation with Sakura. Sitting in the confined cosy chamber of Mikawa Zezankyo restaurant with a window that provided the view of Sumida River, enjoying the flawless tempura produced by Tetsuya Saotome sensai, Eriol discussed his plans with Ray, and Ella sat with them, taking down the notes dictated by him. She was his personal assistant and most loyal to her work.

"We will be meeting with the Sonomi Daidouji, the President and head of the Daidouji Corporation regarding the project "Air Voice". I have already sent a copy of the required details to all the member of our board of directors." Ray was saying in his clipped tone. "This is the copy containing the details." He extracted a blue coloured file from his bag and extended it to his boss.

Eriol took the file and nodded at his manager. "Do you know that the chef cooks this tempura using only ingredients that would have been available 150 years ago, with some exceptions of course."

Ray and Ella looked at Eriol puzzled. They didn't see the connection of the tempura with their project.

"Also, he works solo so he can only seat nine at his counter." They both looked at the empty seats beside them and at the chef who was adding something to the dish he's been cooking.

"I booked this restaurant for us today solely so we can enjoy this ambiance and the best food that he's to provide us." Eriol smiled at Saotome sensie and said thank you politely as he was served with shrimps that were roasted in some dark colour sausage.

"When he can provide such exquisite food with this lavish ambience and a beautiful view of the river from the window, who doesn't want to visit this restaurant again? And the amount he charges is quite moderate." Eriol raised a shrimp to his mouth with chopsticks and closed his eyes to savour the tastes on his tongue as the juices poured out from it as he chewed. Eriol opened his eyes and trained them on his companions. "If Japan can already provide this kind of services, then what do we have in our pockets to pull the customers to our tables?"

"We have been to Tofuya Ukai for lunch, our first restaurant visit. It has a view of traditional garden, carp ponds and sprawling low-rise wooden architecture. We dined in the private chambers with Tatami mats and low tables. Next was Kozue which has yet a restaurant to rival it. Nodaiwa's speciality is Unagi, a charcoal broiled fresh water eel. Up the stately stair case, the private rooms are best for a full banquet. We still have few more to visit but haven't we already got the idea now?"

Eriol eyed the blue file, now sitting next to his plate if shrimps. "'Air Voice' has no doubt proved a big hit in Europe and it will be here to. Its future is already set and I don't see how we will fail in convincing the board of directors and the president of Daidouji Corporations. The important issue is, we have to establish our own office here and employ a battalion of employees so that we don't have to fly our London staff to Japan every time. It's the regular stuff and I don't think there is a need to remind you about it. So how far are we in that aspect?"

Ray cleared his throat with a rhythmic hut-hut. "The office is ready and here are the pictures of the site, building and interior." He showed the iPad that he always carried with him to Eriol. "There is also a folder containing the information over the members of board, who are willing to be your partners and the staff that we selected from the interviews we carried out in the previous month. The required staff is all ready, we don't have to wait for anything except for the project to proceed."

"Very well, then." Eriol looked at the interior furnishings of the room they occupied and turned his attention back to his manager.

"Now as I explained to you the purpose of parading all these restaurants, arrange a meeting as soon as possible in the new office. I want every board member to be present there and they should be well informed over this issue."

Ella was scribbling hastily as instructions were lashed out by Eriol. "We will discuss the details of this piece of work in the meeting."

Tomoyo returned home, pleased with the decision of extending the contract with 'Johns and Sons'. It was the company that gave Tomoyo three years ago of a client whose physic well matched with that of one Tomoyo had idealized in her mind. If only she could get any idea for whom she's stitching cloths on her own! Yes, this was only one contract which Tomoyo did solitary work, unassisted. However she has contract with the company and not with the person directly and according to their clauses, they can't reveal the identity. Tomoyo was disheartened when she realized that the size of the ideal physic she built in her mind didn't match up with the one that grazed her erotic dreams.

She was completely packed with the work for the next two months. And order of another dozen set of clothes had been placed by 'Johns and Sons'. She's also signed up a contract with a film for which she's going to design for the lead characters. She has already discussed with the director of the movie and got the idea of what his requirements were. Rika Sasake, her personal secretory, passed onto her a file related to the upcoming concert of the musical band 'The Encore', consisting a group of eight beautiful ladies that contrived to be on parallel lines with that of the Korean group 'The Girl's Generation'. Tomoyo was their designer since the moment she was out of 'Instituto Marangoni' Paris from where she received her Masters in fashion technology.

She was tired, but not exhausted. However she was a little annoyed on reaching home. Her mother arranged another of her bolt form the blue parties. They were part of another of her mother's little schemes, trying to fetch an eligible young husband for Tomoyo. Sonomi has always played a role of cupid in Tomoyo's life. When she realized that her daughter hasn't taken up a single boyfriend in her teens and neither after reaching twenty she went haywire, deciding that something was terribly wrong with her daughter. Since then Tomoyo had a lot of eligible, well-mannered boys popping out of bushes to court her. Tomoyo got ready for the party in exasperation, as she mulled over how she could politely fend the man off without offending him, whom Tomoyo was sure her mother has stashed off in the people flooding into the living room.

Tomoyo made her way through the rustling guests, with Rika at her side, trading greetings with them. She was dressed in a lavender full-length strapless dress with beads covering the top of her breasts. Hair let loose and brushed to the side, Tomoyo looked simple yet elegant. Rika, on the other hand, was sheathed in knee length tube black dress with a thin silver chain cinched around her waist. Her hair was turned into a bun giving her the look of a perfect no-nonsense professional.

A wave of susurration took over the cheerful chattering among the guests. Tomoyo glanced up in time to see a figure of a little over six feet and well-built body, covered in a slim fit one-button stylish suit, drawing close to Sonomi.

Whenever Sonomi carried out the hooking-up business, paparazzi managed to picture Tomoyo in overly dramatized poses with her match-ups. Luckily, this time Sonomi made sure that no sleazy paparazzi got access to her party. She dashed across the room towards her daughter, with her companion in tow.

"Dear, I want you to meet this sweet-plum." Sonomi said, in her honeyed sweet tone. Tomoyo noticed the creases appear between his brows and disappear at light speed before anyone noticed. "He is Ritsuku Yamamoto, son and only heir of Yamamoto group." He bowed his head in the customary greeting. When his eyes fell on the person standing beside Tomoyo, he seemed to lose his composure and looked starchy.

Rika has that effect on men. She was a beauty with soft skin and puffed up lips. She has gorgeous set of eyes and her nose was straight. Realizing her presence wasn't needed; she bowed to the three of them and mingled with the rest of the guests.

"Good evening everyone and thank you all for gathering here at such a short notice." Sonomi gave her daughter a cat smile as she continued. "I'm happy to announce that my daughter is getting engaged in a week." All the air knocked out of Tomoyo and she saw one face that mirrored her feelings in the crowd.

Rika stood amidst of the guests but her mouth fell open and her eyes bulged out with her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. Tomoyo looked up to the stud-muffin standing beside her. If only her gaze lingered on Rika for few more minutes, she would have witnessed the stricken expression that took over her lovely features; pallid crept into her usually rosy cheeks.

Tomoyo couldn't embarrass her mother by confronting her publically. She's a polite socialite besides being a Fashion designer and heir to Daidouji& co. she plastered a bright smile over her face as the guests came forward to congratulate them, concealing all her emotions with an ease from the years of practise of manners, rammed into her from the age of five.

Tomoyo pounced on her mother as soon as the last of the guests left. They were standing in the study room, with Sonomi rummaging through a cluster of files towering on her work table.

"Okaa sama…" Tomoyo released her breath in exasperation. So far, her mother stayed silent and unyielding. Pressing her fingers to her temple, Tomoyo sank down on the couch occupying the centre of the room.

Closing the file, Sonomi reached her daughter and lowered herself on the couch next to Tomoyo. "Yamamoto junior is a good kid. He's well educated with exceptionally good manners. If you don't mind me putting it this way, he's a good catch."

"Demo Okaa sama, no one in these days marries for those reasons. What about compatibility? And Love?" Tomoyo scowled at her mother. "I didn't even hit thirty!"

Sonomi patted her daughter's hand with over reserves of patience. "You need to understand dear that your mother isn't getting any younger and I want to see you nesting your own family with dependable husband and lovely children."

"But Okaa sama…"

Sonomi held up her hand. "If I was younger, I would contemplate marring him myself. He's a stud-muffin with looks any woman would die for." Tomoyo threw her warning looks. Ignoring her, Sonomi continued. "Did you notice his smile? Any woman would melt to her bones if he ever exerts all his charm on her alone." Tomoyo glared at her mother, outrage written all over her face, but as she remembered his face, she had to admit to herself that her mother was indeed right.

"Look at me. I'm well over fifty, ready to menopause; ripe for estrogen supplements, but I'm having hard time containing my jealousy from pouring out."

Tomoyo laughed out loud. She had to laugh at that. This attitude of her mother's was the one thing that differentiates her from all the other single mothers and kitty partying, stiff necked rich wives. Of course, if Sonomi didn't have that attitude, then she wouldn't have survived as the female owner of one of the Japan's richest corporation company. There was the aphrodisiac of her wealth and the ever-lasting influence she held in a male-dominating industry.

"Think about this through my heart. I'm giving you three days and even after that you believe you don't want to get married; then I'm with you." Sonomi kissed her daughter goodnight and left the room.

Tomoyo looked at the retreating back of her mother with adoration. She would always be thankful to god for gifting her with such a beautiful life. She has everything anyone would yearn for. A loving and caring mother, who would go to any length to keep her happy; friends who were always dependable an enviably successfully progressing job and a bank account with seven digit balance.

She turned and peered into the fading fire in the fire place. What was she supposed to do about the current situation? Rubbing her hands, she hugged herself and closed her eyes. She was tired and could use some relaxing sleep. She could contemplate over it later. So she made her way to her room and flung herself on the cushy welcome of her bed.

Author's note: Hi guys… Try avoiding the third and fourth chapters if you are reading my story for the first time. I'm still trying to edit them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Eriol came out of his bathroom, clad in a white terry cloth, water dripping from his damp hair. Drying it with hair dryer, he applied gel on his front locks to make them stay in place. He glanced at the time blinking on digital clock hanging on the wall of his mirror and concluded that this wasn't his day.

First, he woke up one hour later than his usual time. Then he couldn't find any of his cloths because Nakuru 'decided' that all of them needed ironing which were pressed and hung in his drawers only two days before! He had to make few calls to arrange a new set of clothes, which ate up a big chunk of his remaining time as there weren't any stores opened before ten in the morning.

Pocketing his tie, he tossed his coat over a shoulder. Grabbing his suite case that held all the required files and documents, he made a crazy dash to the steps. In the middle, he realized he left his all mobiles in his room and had to climb back the stairs. He picked up all the three of them, a blackberry in his breast pocket, a Samsung in one of his trouser pockets and an iPhone in his other.

He rushed out and climbed down three steps at a time. Reaching the bottom, he had no time to evade the danger waiting three and bam. Plates clattered, glasses shattered and Nakuru hovered on the banister holding an empty tray. A large blotch of tomato sauce splattered on his shirt front and he smelled like orange juice, which might be the dark wetness over his shirt and trousers.

Eriol breathed deep as he closed his eyes and tried to make up his choice. Either he can climb back and take a shower and order for new set of clothes or he could use his sun wand. As he glanced at the Rolex on his left wrist, he chose the second and rushed towards the garage.

It was ten in the morning and the meeting with Li's was at eleven thirty, which leaves him with one and a half hour. However the drive to the Li's headquarters at Tokyo will take twenty minutes from his own, which is an hour distance from Tomoeda.

Deciding to head over to Li's headquarters directly, he informed his manager his intentions on phone, who already called Eriol from more than twenty times. After a few minutes of fast drive, Eriol was struck in an elephantine traffic jam near Tokyo tower, which made it impossible to move an inch.

He waited good naturedly. Tapped his fingers on the wheel, tugged his tie out and thinking twice, he pushed it back into his pocket. Opening the files, he studied the graphs and clauses. He was still where he was, after ten minutes. He lowered his window glass and gestured to an elderly mom sitting on a bike beside his car.

From the talk with him, Eriol came to know that a humongous crowd has formed around the tower to see the photo shoot of some famous model taking place there and half of the vehicles also gathered around it, packing the place from all sides. He grew alarmed as he realized that the only way to reach the Li's headquarters was through this road.

His iPhone buzzed, it was Ray. He already knew what it's going to be. "I'm struck in the traffic. You start the presentation as planned. I'll try to be there as fast as I can." Delivering his message in clipped tone, he ended his call and glanced around, then at his Rolex. Again he considered his choices. He can get out of his car and run like a crazed bull or he can use magic and clear the crowd.

Resigning to the second option, he sighed closing his eyes and chanted a spell. The vehicles parted to sides like the red sea and Eriol slammed his foot on the accelerator. The car shot down the parted road and the vehicles slid back in place as soon as he crossed them.

He stepped out of his car as he reached the colossal building of Li's headquarters and sped up forward twenty second floor as directed by his secretory. Well, the series of unfortunate events didn't stop yet. One of the elevators was broke and the other was on its way to up. He walked around to find the steps but fortunate to find an elevator reaching the floor in time.

He had two other people, a young woman and a man, occupying the elevator with him. The moment the doors closed they started groping and kissing each other so fiercely, making absurd noises. Eriol stayed indifferent to them while he tried to knot his tie. The couple left the elevator somewhere in the middle but the car stopped abruptly after two floors.

Eriol glanced at his watch and waited patiently after punching the emergency button. He was late, "by god's grace", only ten minutes late and how much longer can he make his board members wait? Then again, does he want to use magic?

As soon as the workmen pried open the doors, Eriol dashed towards the stairs and reached the twenty second floor. He's a man used to heavy exercising, so he didn't miss a beat and his breath didn't even waver.

A jolt of familiar electric rush of energy seeped through him as he sensed Syaoran Li's aura. It's been so long and it felt ancient. Eriol caught on the power he was sensing. 'The wolf has gotten himself real powerful.' Thought Eriol. Ella was standing, right in front of the conference room and rushed towards him when she saw him walking down the corridor.

"Thank god! You are finally here." Ella extended her hand to straighten up his tie, instead he landed her with his case and gave her terse instructions, while he corrected it himself. Ella nodded and fell in step with him updating him upon events he missed.

The room he entered was dark except for the light beaming from the projector. The lights illuminated the room to acknowledge his presence and people seated at the conference table turned towards him. He could see disapproval etched on their faces.

Eriol shot his hand out directly at Syaoran; shaking it he said "Glad to see you. I don't believe in giving excuses for the delay. I apologize and will assure you this will not repeat again."

Syaoran returned his smile with his own. "Apology accepted. No problem, just try to have five cents in your pocket the next time you're late, because I'm gonna charge you the late fee." They both laughed and Ray Stuart came forward to do the introductions.

A woman with ruby colour orbs was sitting beside Syaoron was Meilin Li. Eriol looked at her closely and then it struck him. She is the same young lady who punched and kicked the stone statues which were moving under his spell in the process of helping Sakura transform 'The Freeze' Clow card into Sakura card.

Ray seated himself beside Eriol and murmured to him, "Eriol I have given them the basic idea of our proposal as per your instructions." Eriol nodded his approval.

Syaoron walked towards his laptop, laser pointer in his hand. "Very well, gentlemen" He pressed a button on the laptop and a 3-D image of his building's blueprints formed in the thin air. "So, this is the basic idea of the shopping mall." He pointed his laser pointer at the 3-D image.

"The first three floors will be consisting of only and only apparels. The ground floor is exceptionally for furniture. The Basement will be of Electronics and the parking lot will be on all these floors. The fourth and fifth floors are for accessories and foot wear. The top two floors will assign to food chains, restaurants and coffee shops." He went on displaying the floors and the rough idea about the parking lot, wash rooms, ATM machines positioning, escalator and stair system.

He addressed the fast food chains franchise managing directors. "The KFC, Dominos, Subway, Donut Bakers and many such franchises mingling with the Japanese, Chinese, Thai and other continental restaurants and food centers will occupy the sixth floor while coffee shops like CCD, Star Bucks and other sit on the top floor along with two big banquet halls and Cinemas."

He went along describing the security system, fire extinguishers and all such matters involving the safety measure and other requirements like government approval.

The long line of the representations from different products went on and on and by then the time of the meeting adjourned, it was past lunch time.

Then came the much needed lunch break. Eriol, Ray and Ella sat along with other board members in the adjoining room, where the Li's staff has arranged the luncheon.

Eriol instructed Ella before leaving for washroom. He was engrossed in his thinking that he wasn't aware of the malfunctioning tap and pressed it a little harder than necessary. The water hissed out of the nozzle and landed straight on Eriol in a parabolic path. He had quick reflexes so he managed to dodge the water but he was too late.

With resignation he looked up "Why are you doing this?" he didn't receive any reply. No surprise there. He let out one nasty curse before closing his eyes and chanting spell to summon up 'Windy'.

He entered the conference room and sat down in his chair. He sat still in the well-lit room, brooding over the mishaps happening since morning as he let the light drive away the darkness of fury molding in him.

He lifted the file placed before him, that Ella continued to put in front of all the empty chairs around the table as per instructed. Turning the pages furiously, he glanced at Ella and noticed that the room was filling with the members. Banging the file down on table with unnecessary force, Eriol gestured to Ella and Ray who scrambled up towards him immediately. "Pick up all the files quickly Ella. Ray you start tuning our plan. I'll be back in few minutes."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have a thing to discuss with my secretary." Eriol informed them smoothly while his lips curled in a formidable thin line.

He waited patiently at the reception desk, standing isolated at one corner of the spacious, dispossessed corridor, trying to exert a lid on his very pouring hot temper, but he lost his cool as he rounded on his secretary.

"Explain Miss Ella" A baleful look directed at her confused state. This time it wasn't his fault. This was not an accidental thing too. It was a mere carelessness of his secretary, or so he thought.

"What are you talking about Eriol?"

"What you ask? What did you place on the table?" Eriol slapped the file on the floor and Ella jerked back in fear at the ice cold radiating from him.

"How many years did you work for me? Were you sleeping in the previous meeting we held in our office or were you dreaming when I was giving out instructions in the dining room?"

Ella picked up the file from the floor and studied the contents and she looked back at him blankly. "But Eriol… this…"

Her inarticulate state further triggered his anger and he couldn't find any reserves of remorse in him. "I'm waiting."

"Stop it!" a female voice reverberated from the other side of the hall. They both seemed to fail to notice her presence before, so they were startled. A woman in white jeans and sleeveless baby pink top, with her hair tied back secured in a high pony, her long silky tresses curving down to her hips. She had her goggles on, which made it difficult to make out her identity.

"Excuse me but, will you back off from brow beating her?"

Startled by that accusation, Eriol frowned at the bundle of five and a half feet. "Didn't your parents teach you that eavesdropping is a bad habit?" he asked, raising a dark ebony brow. "And you, do you have any explanation?" He asked Ella.

Ella's apology has fallen into a terrain of words explaining how it was Eriol himself who has asked her to print that file and how surprised she was but didn't had time to get details from him. The more he heard, the greater his frown deepened.

Tomoyo was mesmerized by those azure eyes protected behind thin frame-less glasses and got distracted for few moments. He easily towered her with his height. The blabbering of the other woman jolted her back and she reminded herself about this man's rudeness. "And didn't your mother teach you the etiquette of taking to a woman?" She was clearly irritated with him.

Ignoring the audience at hand, Eriol gave Ella instructions and dismissed her. "My, my, what a lady?! Do you always nose into other people's matters or am I enjoying a special privilege?" Sarcasm dripped from every word. He was preoccupied to give her his full attention, but now he let his eyes roam over her body in leisure, unaware of the death glares she was shooting at him from behind her Aviators. She's pure definition of womanhood, he would give her that. She has a soft cherry red mouth that seemed to have been made for deep kisses and he wanted to kiss her. She has the rarest color of hair that reached her hips: thick, long, silky and raven. His hand itched to touch and its softness. And the body...

He almost groaned out loud. He has a presentation to give and what in the hell was he doing there, assessing a woman's body, on top of it one who's lecturing him on etiquette. He could feel her discomfiture by the way she's shifting from one leg to another. Good! He meant to make her uncomfortable. He let his gaze linger on the luscious curves for few more minutes, sending her the message what he thought of her, then left her standing in the corridor alone in the smother of fumes.

This time, it was only Syaoran, his managing director and his secretary Meilin Li who were occupying the room apart from Ray Stuart, Ella Adkins and Eriol himself. Everyone was listening to Ray speak about the ideas and the budget they were expecting and such.

Eriol took it from there, starting his rhetoric about the new chains of restaurants they were planning to launch and giving them the basic outlook. Ella was placing files in front of everyone, the correct ones this time.

"Japan has abundance of restaurants meeting the demands of a common man. What is different that you are going to present them with?" As expected of him, Syaoran hit the heart of the issue.

"We have all kinds of people living out there. Some go out to dine with their family, some enjoy solitude. Other kinds are those who enjoy privacy and another are that enjoys the crowd. Our restaurant's ambiance would be such that it would meet all those requirements. And the food too we will hire local but best chefs and fly in others from Italy, Spain, Brazil, Mexico and others. We are going to provide the best of food services like right out of pan to frozen cups..." Eriol explained other advantages they are going to hold against the existing restaurants.

Syaoran touched another important factor. "The figures that you present are a little hard to accept. To put all those conditions, not to forget the import of foreign chefs and advertising, we have to throw in one-third amount more than what these figures suggest and I believe is very expensive."

Eriol gave them a slow smile. "That is the sweet thing about my proposal ladies and gentlemen" He presented them with the picture, how they would contact the suppliers directly without any intermediates and such factors.

"We don't have to go to the extreme lengths of heavy advertising. People will jump through hoops for the entry on our opening ceremony of the mall. Curious feet will find their way to the restaurant and then our food will do the advertising. People will eat, then talk about it, bring in family and friends unable to resist the mouth watering tastes we're going to serve them with."

"What's the guarantee that the food would touch their hearts?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm pretty sure it would from my research. And that's the risk I'm ready to take people." Eriol said with the same smug smile. He was to be the 60% share holder in this project and he would take this proposal to someone else if these people hesitate. Challenges and risks are what keeps him interested in a project and he would not abandon the idea of restaurant.

To Eriol's much relief the meeting went smoothly without any further mishaps. By the end of the meeting he had too more assignments tucked in his pocket along with the one he made with the chairperson of Daidouji and Co.*

Tomoyo flung herself into his arms, even before Syaoran made it half way through the corridor. Safe and solid Syaoran. He was as good as an elder brother she never had. It felt good being held in those strong arms after the ugly encounter with the man.

He was something she didn't want to name. He made her fell dirty, like a tootsie, as if she was only needed to warm his bed. It was so demeaning and Tomoyo had to shut her mind and concentrate on the warmth of this man's embrace.

Syaoran patted her back awkwardly and planted a kiss on her hair before pulling back. He was never comfortable with these kinds of gestures in public. Tomoyo hid a smile. She raised her aviators over her head and smiled at him. He smiled down at her and Tomoyo thought '_If only..._'

She always had an idea about making Syaoran walk down the ramp alongside Sakura for one of her bikini shows. He had a great body with workman's tan and women would go crazy just at the sight of it. Sakura's body, in a two piece string bikini, its soft contours splayed beside Sayoran's well built body, only in trunks, delineated with oil to enhance his strong muscles.

Tomoyo sighed again, an old woman's sigh. She had persuaded Syaoran to model for her to the point of threatening to lock away Sakura from him, but he showed such a genuine distress that she had let him off the hook.

"Sakura chan is waiting for us downstairs. I have some big news to tell you people. Mei chan, I missed you so much." She hugged Meilin, who reached their side just then with a lot of papers and notes dangling from one hand.

"Oh god! I missed you people more than anything." Meilin said squeezing the air out of Tomoyo.

"Don't tell me I have to wheel her away from another bunch of cameras and reporters." Syaoran grimaced.

"That's expected of you. She's too sweet to reject them." Tomoyo said and Meilin gave him a serves-you-right look.

Tomoyo and Meilin sat patiently in the opulent space of the limo while syaoran tried to wrestle his way through the photographers, with Sakura at his hand. "How are you?" Meilin asked. "It's been so long; I don't even remember the last time we talked!"

"It was three months back." Tomoyo almost whispered.

"That long?" Meilin drew back her brows so far that they almost touched her hair line. Tomoyo nodded and patted her hand gently. Meilin was mumbling about how hard she has to work, when Syaoran and Sakura slid into the limo.

"How I wish I could have a boss like you Tomoyo, unlike someone who overworks his employees to the point of utter exhaustion." Meilin threw an accusatory look at him, who was tucking at his neck tie, unaffected. Tomoyo and every other occupant of the limo know that Syaoran was the most generous employer one could wish for. It was Meilin, who kept her hands busy with work. Tomoyo patted Meilin's hand again.

Sitting on the tatami mats of Tofuya Ukai room, that gave them the privacy, they placed their orders while talking about nothing in particular.

Tomoyo couldn't control her tongue, she had to ask. "Mei chan, did you hire any new guy in your headquarters." She tried to sound as casual as she could, as she didn't want to alarm Syaoran. He was like a mother bear around her when it comes to other guys. He was always ready to throw punches at anyone who tried to make an advance on her.

"Oh, yes we did. We recruited nearly half of the staff recently for our upcoming project." Meilin said with unnecessary enthusiasm. She was growing sick of the other two, who were lost in each other's eyes.

Tomoyo lowered her voice. "There's this guy, more than six feet tall, fair complexion, spectacles and all. He was being quite rude to a foreign lady and when I interrupted him, he gave me such a calculated dirty look that sweat broke on my neck and I never felt more disgusted."

Meilin was outraged, Tomoyo could tell by the way her ruby orbs flared bright red. "How does he look like?" She asked in a barely audible voice through clenched teeth.

"In one word, he was exquisite: so handsome with beautiful azure eyes. But, even his beauty can't refine his attitude."Tomoyo said acerbically.

"Hey don't shut us out." Syaoran and Sakura piped in.

"Look who's talking. Don't you people ever get sick of being all sweet and romantic?" Meilin snorted.

Syaoran traded salt and pepper shakers from one hand to other and simply stared at Meilin while Sakura did all but met Mei's accusing eyes. He always let Mei to bait him as he understood her need more than anyone. He understood her suffering and how courageous she had to be to let him go. It's not like she held anything against the couple. It has just become a habit of her; trying her best to piss him off but Syaoran simply lets everything go by giving her that passive look. She loved them both with whole heart and gave them her blessings long before.

Tomoyo understood everything and respected Meilin more for that. She felt little compared to Mei because she always felt a pang of jealousy gnawing at the corners of her heart whenever she looked at this happy couple. Why couldn't she find a love like that? It wasn't fair to even conjure up that thought because she has never taken time for men in her life.

"So, what are you holding in for us?" Syaoran asked but before she could respond, he said, "I too have something for you. It is work related." He reached out for his bag, containing files, when Sakura elbowed him. He groaned and looked at her. "No work related talk in our get together dear."

"We... can discuss it later." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Tomoyo could feel the jealousy trying to clutch the corners of her heart, so she quickly blurted out without trying to frame her words in a better way. "I'm getting engaged in two days. "

"Congratulations!" Exclaimed Meilin. "I'm so happy for you. Oh Tomoyo, tell me everything. Who is he?" Realizing she's the only one showing all the enthusiasm, Meilin fell silent.

Syaoran frowned and Sakura smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she's the one to break the silence that stretched for few unnecessary seconds. "I know for a fact that you don't have any boyfriend or love interest. So, my guess is that aunt Sonomi coerced you into such an arrangement."

"My god! Coerce is a big word Sakura. Okaa sama never forced me into doing anything I don't wish to. You should know this more than anyone else." Tomoyo looked accusingly at Sakura though she was only buying herself more time.

"Who is he?" Syaoran asked, with a little caution. "If it's aunt Sonomi's choice then there's no need to worry. I'm genuinely curious."

"I have thought through this guys and he's a real hunk, with sweet sense of humor. He's Ritsuku Yamamoto, heir of Yamamoto group and company." Sakura frowned, concern etching her usual cheerful features, so Tomoyo tugged at her hand. "Relax, I'll not do anything that I haven't given much thought about and you know it."

"Yamamoto you say? I know him."

They are kept shooting questions at her and she couldn't be more thankful to God for blessing her with such caring and loving group of friends. So she sent a silent prayer of thanks.

First thing Eriol did after reaching his Head quarters in Tokyo was that he asked Ella to meet him in his room and apologized. He's a righteous man and if he made a mistake, he always made sure to correct it.

He remembered the raven haired beauty who confronted him. She had class over all the other things. She smelled of richness and class. He had seen her though herself at Syaoran when he was making his exit. He toyed with the idea of taking her on and keeping her at his side for his amusements. Chuck it, he doesn't want someone mothering him and she definitely looked that kind. He buried himself in work for the rest of the noon.

Eriol threw a white v-necked full sleeves T-shirt over his head to match the sand colored chinos he wore. He was tired but he would do anything to keep himself away from this mausoleum. So he took up Nakuru's offer to go shopping.

Gliding behind the car wheel, he asked. "Where to?"

"Shopping!" Nakuru shrieked gleefully.

"Where do you wanna go shopping Nakuru?" Eriol asked concealing his irritation.

"I learned that a new mall opened few years ago. Let's go there." She settled beside him, proud of her choice.

"Name?"

"Nakuru. But why did you ask Eriol sama?" She looked at him, innocent eyes trained on him.

"Name of the shopping mall, Nakuru." Eriol asked with exaggerated patience and wished he had brought Spinel sun along, but the feline was so engrossed in one of Clow's books that he didn't even bother acknowledge their exit.

"Oh! ... what was the name?... Yes I remember. It's "The Grand"."

Did he really make Ruby moon stupid or she behaves such to deliberately irritate him? He always wondered.

Tomoyo was surprised to find her mother in her room when she returned home. Sonomi's head was buried in Tomoyo's closet and a heap of night wears lying around on the floor, in the bed and various other places.

Tomoyo came up behind her mother and peered into the closet, trying to guess what her mother was searching for. Sonomi turned around and yelped making Tomoyo jump back in surprise. "Don't scare me like that." Sonomi hissed in reproof.

"What are you looking for?" Tomoyo asked in saccharine tone.

Sonomi glanced at the heap of cloths with unhidden disgust. "You don't possess a single sexy nightwear." She stated.

"Any problem?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Yes of course. You are getting married and you don't have a single sexy nightwear. I pity that Yamamoto kid. How I feel sorry for him." Sonomi sighed deeply as Tomoyo gathered her cloths from the floor and dumped them on the nearest chair. "Sometimes I get the feeling you are not my daughter." Her mother continued.

"The feeling is mutual." Tomoyo said, smiling with all her heart.

"You don't have anything common with me. You even have different color hair. Like that of Nadeshiko's." Sonomi frowned at her daughter. "You are so plain; my heart goes out for him." Sonomi nodded her head with disapproval.

Tomoyo raised a thin eyebrow at her mother in response.

"Get a hold of one of your friends to go shopping with you young lady! Or I'm going to accompany you." Sonomi looked smugly at the horrified expression of her daughter.

"I would never make the mistake of going out with you again!" Tomoyo exclaimed in horror. "You will embarrass me right in front of all those people by grabbing my breasts or something."

"Aw… you are hurting my feelings dear. I did that only once to help the sales woman understand what kind of bra I was looking for." Sonomi sniffed.

"Okaa sama, can't I postpone this?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not! If I leave everything to you, you would meet that kid in a plain overall on your wedding night."

"Don't you think that's a little unnecessary exaggeration?" Tomoyo wanted to laugh. Imagine facing your bridegroom, covered from head to toe in a bundle of clothes.

Sonomi shooed her daughter without accepting any protest, out of the house, dumped car keys in her hands and banged the door in her face.

Resigned, Tomoyo dialed a number. "Hey, do you have time? ... Great... I'll meet you at your apartment." Tomoyo ended her call and slid behind the wheel of her red color Lexus LF-A Roadster, her mother's gift when she won the Young fashion designer of the year, the previous year.

"You look... annoyed." Rika remarked. Tomoyo was wearing the same outfit in which she met Syaoran and co.

"Why this out of the blue shopping trip?"

"You know okaa sama! She dumped all my night wears labeling them unappealing. Why do I have to change what I wear, just because I'm getting married?" Tomoyo pushed back her scarf over her shoulder.

"You were never a rebel so, those words don't sound convincing." Rika said as if the subject itself bored her.

"That's the excitement of my friend towards my marriage." Tomoyo delivered.

"And that's the attitude of a soon to be bride." Rika retaliated.

Tomoyo noticed that her friend looked distracted but drove in silence as music buzzed from the system.

Rika looked out of her window and widened her eyes. "Out of all the places..." Rika muttered.

"I don't feel like visiting a boutique." Tomoyo shrugged.

"You don't have to sweetheart. You have your own."

"That too." Tomoyo answered as she entered the mall.

Rika looked unusually occupied in her own thoughts so Tomoyo pulled her to a side and asked. "Where did I lose you?"

"Nowhere." Rika replied.

Tomoyo simply stared at her friend. "I was thinking about my future." Rika imparted with heavy sigh.

"What about it?" Tomoyo asked.

"What about it you ask."Rika mumbled. "You are fringing getting married is what."Rika stressed. "Where will you live? Will you still be working after marriage or not? Will I still hold my job or do I have to look somewhere else?"

"My word! Are you my friend or a question bank?" Tomoyo released her breath heavily. "I'm still going to work after marriage and your position is secure."

"Have you discussed it with your future husband?"

"Nope."

Rika rolled her eyes."Did you talk to him after that party?" Tomoyo shook her head in a negative. Rika groaned out loud and shot her hand to bring Tomoyo to a stop. "You gotta be kidding me. Did you exchange your mobile numbers?" Rika looked bewildered.

"He didn't ask me and I wasn't jumping with excitement to get his." Tomoyo dropped the matter at that so Rika didn't probe any further.

"Lot of changes took place here since the last time I visited." Tomoyo observed.

"Yeah, it's been whole two years. You came with Sakura chan for its inauguration." Rika let her eyes slide up and down Tomoyo's white jeans and plain pink T-shirt and disapproval etched in them. "I'm going to choose today. In that matter at least I agree with aunt Sonomi. Your choice will leave your groom stone cold in bedroom." Tomoyo shot her a warning look but Rika ignored it.

"Now... let's see what we can find interesting here." She left Tomoyo's side and returned after few minutes with a bundle of colorful collection. She dumped it in Tomoyo's hands and shoved her along the bundle into the trial room.

Tomoyo stomped out in a minute and glared at Rika. "This is what you chose?" She hissed at her friend. It was a teddy that ended just below her back cheeks.

"Uh-huh. What's the problem with that?" Rika sounded bored.

"If that's your idea of night dress, then forget it. I'm choosing on my own." Tomoyo started moving when Rika with perfect horror on her face, shot her hand to stop her from stomping off. "Oh no, you don't. Aunt Sonomi didn't throw your cloths away just like that. I can hear her clucking disapproval in my ears right now." Rika replied coyly. "Poor Ritsuku, what are you getting yourself into?" Rika oozed mock pity.

If Tomoyo wasn't bristling with anger she would have noticed the familiarity with which Rika addressed her almost fiancé. "That does it. You are fired." Tomoyo said fiercely and Rika laughed.

"I hold a contract for another one year sweetheart. You'll have to pay me one year of my salary if you fire me without any reason and accept it. You will not find as hard working a secretary as me. Anyways I'm not working for you as of this minute. I'm helping my friend in shopping."

She's devious, absolutely devious, thought Tomoyo. She scrambled back into trial room and eyes those unfit excuses for night dresses. She came out well after ten minutes. "They all fit." She gave her verdict.

"That's it? I was hoping to make you parade in that purple one. What a waste of time." Rika winked and Tomoyo glared back.

"Now where?" Tomoyo asked while she mulled over calling Meilin and getting rid of this dickens that is a crying contradiction from her sweet persona, but checked herself in time, because Meilin has more bolder and her outrageous choices would embarrass the hell out of Tomoyo.

"Now we will head towards casual wears. Yours are fit for women well above forty."

"No they are not."Tomoyo protested indignantly. She wasn't accustomed to so many criticisms hurled at her in a single day. Who is this person? Wondered Tomoyo as she followed Rika into another shop, because her friend's behavior is at odds for sure.

"I'm being liberal by letting you pick up some of your choices. I'll go see around if I can find something interesting." Rika walked away without any further word and petrified wouldn't be enough to describe how Tomoyo felt around her. Moments later Rika dragged Tomoyo to another store.

"This is more like it." Rika stated. Tomoyo's eyes widened at the sight of cloths on display. "Whatever happened to the more conservative Rika?" She complained.

"She started working for an ever demanding maniac of an employer with extravagant tastes in fashion. Tomoyo untangled herself from Rika and walked away as her friend's laughter echoed in her ears.

Tomoyo wandered aimlessly until her eyes fell on a beautiful collection of scarves. Pushing back her own scarf higher over her shoulder, she picked up a chocolate brown scarf with intriguing patter of wood brown highlights.

Tomoyo felt a little tugging at her scarf. Wondering who it could be she turned, but the force got so intense that she lost her balance. She closed her eyes tight; preparing her mind to experience the bad fall, but it never came. Instead she felt support of strong arms circle round her waist and back. She opened her eyes and collided with the most beautiful azure eyes curtained by spectacles. She regained her composure and was about to thank him when she realized who her savior was.

"You!" She found her scarf in his hand and her temper rose.

Eriol glanced at her with something of an annoyance and said "You are welcome." he continued to inspect the scarf, now entire cloth in his hand, appraising it's work and contemplated buying it for Nakuru.

Instead of thanking him, Tomoyo snatched her scarf with a twist of her wrist and glared at him. She recognized him from the afternoon: he's the same guy who was bullying that poor English woman at Syaoran's head quarters. "How dare you?" She sneered at him.

"Excuse me!" Eriol raised one quirky eyebrow at her in confusion, and his dumbness only infuriated her more.

"This..." She pointed her at her scarf, "...is mine."She bit out.

"Oh, is that so?"He asked in genuine surprise. "I found it lying with the others and I obviously assumed it to be one of those for sale."

Generally, Tomoyo would have seen the truth there but she has witnessed his attitude towards women in the noon and she wanted to give him her piece of mind and also she didn't fail to notice that he evaded apologizing with his smooth, silly excuse. As she slid her eyes over him, she was disconcerted with the mismatch of his looks and attitude.

"And what a convincing story that is." She let cynicism drip in her tone like honey. "I know all about your kind. You walk into a store and look for a beautiful girl and then you start these unnecessary actions by which you can cope a cheap feel. In my case you pretended to save me, while all you did was roam your filthy hands on my back."

His eyes flared with rage. "You are not making any sense."

"Don't act smart. Apologize and I'll let it pass by or I'm going to call cops and get you arrested for molestation."

Someone has to put this fire breathing, pretty but feisty dragon in place. Eriol decided he would do it himself. A small smile curved his lip corners. "Is that so? Help me understand. Did I touch here?" He placed his hands on her small waist, pulling her into closer contact with his long frame. "You said I had my hands all over your back. Is this how it was?" He let one hand slowly move up and curve her delicate neck and another slid in calculated measure towards her hips.

Tomoyo felt his hands burn a tingling trail on her back through her thin T-shirt and stood motionless for few seconds, but his touch didn't feel dirty. Instead she heard a fire alarm go off at the back of her mind, intelligence screaming at her that she has gotten herself into a dangerous game. She remembered the way he let his eyes roam over her in the noon and she steeled herself from his charm.

She was rigid like a rag doll for few seconds before she started struggling to get out of his hold. His drawl was lazy and intimately captivating as he lowered his head and brushed her ear with his lips. "Is this how it was? Or I can make it easier for you. You need something more definite to cast your slander as truth and baby, I'm going to hand you just what you need." His face moved dangerously closer. "Oh by the way, don't let this deflate your ego when I say you are not that beautiful. I'm only doing you a favor by giving you my attention." Only breath apart from his lips, she saw a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Right in time Tomoyo sprang back before his lips touched hers. Eyes flaming, she drew her hand back and whacked him on the cheek, jerking his head to side.

When he straightened, she leaned towards him with an assassin's smile. "I enjoyed that." She said. "If you think I'm weak enough to let you walk all over me then that must have drawn you to reality." Her eyes were so sharp that they could have cut a diamond.

She snatched up her scarf and stomped off like a regal. Eriol kept staring at her retreating back and he couldn't quite wipe off the stupid grin on his face. She felt good in his arms. For a moment he contemplated following her. She gave him the amusement within few seconds and lifted his dark mood that disturbed his piece of mind since morning. She would be a perfect diversion.

Wait a minute; did he just let her slip away with insulting him in public? He noticed the crowd forming around them when he held her in his arms, but he ignored them. Now, he heard hoots and whistles while women threw him spiteful looks. He realized he threw his reputation to wild for mere minutes of amusements.

He shook his head and saw Nakuru rushing towards him. "Shall we leave Ruby moon? I'm tired." he said as she approached him. She nodded her head in response.

Author's note: Hi guy, I know it's February still, Happy new year to you all. I was busy with my job trials, interviews and exams. Hope my revised version is better and more mature. Reviews all always appreciated. Thank you for reading ^_^ .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Nerve of that guy!" Tomoyo stomped her feet, anger seething.

"Who?" Rika asked.

"Where in the crazy hell were you?" Tomoyo blazed at her friend.

"Someone had a bite of chilli." Rika retorted.

"Let's go home. I have had enough." Tomoyo floundered huffing and puffing and Rika decided that it was safe maintaining two feet distance between them as they walked, eying her friend sceptically.

Tomoyo entered the hotel "Sunshine" Where she was supposed to meet Syaoran and his new partners in business. She rushed towards the closing elevator. Thankfully the occupant noticed her approach and stopped it. Her gratitude died on her lips and her feet faltered to a stop as she recognized the sole occupant in it.

For some reason, she knew as a fact that she can't be alone in that elevator with _him. _She looked around but there was no one to accompany her so she stayed put.

He lifted a sleek eyebrow as if asking her, but she didn't even budge. He shrugged, a tiny rise and drop of his shoulder. The elevator's doors closed with a click. Even if she was chained to elephants and dragged, she wouldn't step into it alone with him. He made her feel out of sorts and uncomfortable from head to toe. If anything, yesterday's encounter with him in "The Grand" taught her something new about herself. He reminded her of her womanhood in the most basic way which she believed had dried up in her, because the most sex oozing heterosexual men didn't interest her in that aspect.

Rika met her in the lobby and they both reached the hall, where the conference held, together.

"Nervous?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bundle of nerves." Tomoyo winked at her secretary.

Meilin escorted them to the table where everyone was already seated. Tomoyo grabbed Meilin by elbow and pointed with her eyes towards the man sitting straight ahead of them, who was indulged in a deep conversation with Syaoran. "That's the guy I was talking about. He's the one who was rude yesterday in the corridors of Li's Headquarters.

Meilin look at him and then back at her friend. "You must be mistaking him for someone else. Come I'll make the introduction." Meilin said in a hushed voice. Tomoyo set her shoulders straight and walked to the table, not betraying a single emotion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Miss Tomoyo Daidouji the fashion designer, her secretary Miss Rika Sasake." Meilin said with a trifle of pride drip in her voice. "This is our new business in partner Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa and..." Meilin went on with the introductions, about managers, secretaries and all the other people present in the room but Tomoyo wasn't listening anymore.

Tomoyo felt herself stealing surreptitious glances at Eriol. _'So this is the Eriol Hiiragizawa? You mean the four eyed geeky Londoner who had exquisite manners and knowledge and wisdom that were rooted in some past generation? The one who was very courteous towards women irrespective of their age. Excuse me Meilin chan, am I growing horns? If he is Eriol Hiiragizawa then I'm as well a blood sucking, fangs baring Vampire.'_ Tomoyo thought sarcastically.

She let her gaze slip off him and take in the presence of other people most of whom she already knew except for those two foreigners who looked very English. The woman, Tomoyo realized was the same whom said Eriol Hiiragizawa was badgering with his hot temper yesterday, was his secretary named Miss Ella Adkins.

The man, Mr Stuart Ray, has nothing much to him in looks but as he started talking, his stance, his attitude, his confidence and everything else spoke of his talent and that he's got a lot going for him. Assessing him didn't weigh much to Tomoyo as her eyes constantly kept darting in the other man's direction. _Surely it must be a mistake! Him and Eriol Hiiragizawa? He's a far cry from his younger self._ She was finding it hard to believe.

Mr Ray has finished speaking, introducing the project. He must have taken up Meilin's lead somewhere between Tomoyo's journey to the past. Rubbing her temples with her slender fingers, she leaned in on the chair, wheeling all her concentration to the events taking place in the conference room. Mr Ray thanked everyone as he wrapped up his speech and took his chair. Great! She just missed the part which explained her presence.

Eriol got out of his chair, cleared his throat, unbuttoned his coat and tugged at his tie. "Thank you Mr Ray. As every one of us is aware of our purpose of gathering here, we have minor things to be cleared out which actually plays significant role towards our project. We need a name for our project and any suggestion would be entertained. My team came up with name 'Midas'. We all are aware of the legend of a Greek king who could turn everything he touched into gold. Now, we don't want to sound greedy but our project should prosper into a golden eggs lying goose. Looking at the planning we are doing and staff we are employing, I don't find it a pipe dream." He let a mesmerizing smile curve up his lips, but his eyes looked down at them in challenge to defy him. Point made, he sat down and they all fell into discussion. Few more names were suggested but all looked dull in front of indomitable Midas and all the members present, except for Tomoyo and Rika, agreed. Tomoyo thought she had no say in this because she still didn't know her role in the meeting, so she didn't raise any qualms.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, a pleasant smile on his face. "That decided, let's come to another crucial factor. The designer. We decided, we would bring our own suggestion and I give you Miss Tomoyo Daidouji." He looked with some pride in his eyes at her and continued. "She's my choice neither because she's my friend nor because she's the Fashion designer of the year consistently for three years but because of the satisfaction her work provides. Our target people are of all kinds: Young, old, kid, men and women. Not only does she have clients in our country but her work is displayed in foreign lands. Exclusive clients make prior orders and the prior bookings date back to three month and more."

Tomoyo could feel turning red under the intense scrutiny of those cold, crystal and unreadable eyes. Eriol stared at her for a long moment before he surprised her with a smile and handed a file to Syaoran. "My choice of designer is in this file. We didn't yet contact her but this file contains all her achievements and work details. I'm too suggesting her due to the customer satisfaction her work provides."

Syaoran flipped through the file and looked up in surprise. "You do know whom you are putting on the table, don't you Mr Hiiragizawa?"

"I think we have agreement in this matter too." They both smiled at each other and turned their attention towards Tomoyo. She was blinded with the mega watt smiles glowing in her direction from both men. Something happened without her knowledge and she looked blankly from one man to another.

Eriol extended his hand to shake. "It would be fun working with you Daidouji san." Wait a minute. She didn't show them her work. She didn't even open her mouth and she's pocketed the project? Well, it doesn't mean she was unsure of her work or abilities, but isn't he looking aloof and indifferent towards her after yesterday's encounter? _Put a lid on your emotions Tomoyo, you know you are going to accept this project whether you like it or not_.

So she plaster her one of those graceful, measured smiles on her face, which only implied her own cool and aloof self and extended her own hand. If she wanted, she would have just bowed her head in response, as that's how they greeted, but she didn't wanted to look obnoxious.

At the end of the conference it was decided that a fashion show would be organised in two days exclusively for the board of directors' benefit: to give them the idea of the kinds of apparels they would sell.

When she reached her office, she searched about him in the internet and what she came across let her speechless.

He first started his business 4 years ago with mobile networking, and extended it into various countries. After one year he tried his luck in other business lines such as restaurants and hotels, Tourist cruise. Now he is one amongst the youngest multimillionaires. He is described as efficient, clever, but ruthless regarding business. He is also considered humble when it comes to homeless children. He spends a lot of money in educating those children, builds houses for them and by employing nannies to take care of them, making their surroundings more homely. Tomoyo was impressed by this nature of his, but soon her feelings turned dark when she read further. He is the cynosure of attention for every woman, where ever he goes. The accompanying prose had made it clear that he enjoyed the reputation of a heart-breaker who always had more than one woman in tow. He is also a notorious womanizer who changes women like changing clothes. He recently ended his relation with Inana Harrison: highly sought out model in London, one week ago, giving many other women a way to sought him.

Tomoyo was shocked by the facts she was unaware of. He was her childhood classmate, and she has known about him which normal people had zero knowledge of. How can a mature, reincarnate of great sorcerer can fit into a ruthless and womanizer? It stunned her the most. 'But, by considering yesterday's facts,' she thought, 'I witnessed his ruthlessness, while he talked with that woman. But still his behavior in mall did not fit into this. May be he was right, maybe it was just a small misunderstanding. May be I overreacted. I'll apologize in person.'

So while she was still studying at 'Istituto Marangoni' fashion school for her master degree in fashion designing, when Eriol started his first business.

She still remembered the day when her work received wide accolades and recognition. It was the day her cousin cum best friend shone like a diamond, glittering in the lights as the rays showered on her.

The theme for her show was Victorian style ball dress.

She stood in front of the TV that shows the stage, ever so composed, without even slight tense of nerve showing on the surface.

First model was standing at the entrance of the stage, for music to start.

Song started playing '_Because you loved me_' (by Celine Dion)….

Lights were put on, all the audience were waiting for the show to begin. Touya and Sonomi's assistants focused their cameras on stage. First model came into light, started to walk with confidence and attitude required in first come. The dress she was wearing was in dark blue, satin cloth, slim straps on her shoulders. It has embroidery work below the bust region, a big rose made of the net cloth was stitched side of the waist, bow tied at the back. It was a full length dress, easy to walk.

As on the queue, second model entered after the first one went back. Tomoyo was watching every move of the models in LCD TV placed at backstage, to check if they were moving as instructed.

Second dress was burgundy color, with halter neck, zip on side, simple below waist, a full length dress with embroidery at neck till below bust area.

Third came, one of her favorite design. It has roses stitched along the neck line with 4 layers from right ending with 2 layers at left side. It was of light purple color, sequins at the front till waist length. 2 Roses were stitched at the slight left side of the waist. The upper layer of the dress was of netted material, stitched below the roses, to give layer look. Below cloth was in satin material.

Likewise entered the rest of the models in red, blue, gray and sea green color dresses. Finally it was Sakura's turn to come on stage. Tomoyo made her way to the stage entrance to meet her. Sakura was still nervous. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and understood immediately that she needed support. So, she placed her hand on Sakura, who towered over her due to her six inch heels. Sakura looked into Tomoyo's eyes.

"You are ok?" She saw concern in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Thanks Tomoyo chan. I needed that" Sakura took Tomoyo's hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

"You will be fine. Don't worry. I believe in you."

"Yeah…"

"Tomoyo, can you come here once." called stage manager.

Final Song started playing for the lead design to come on stage '_On the floor_' (Jennifer lopez). Sound mixer was prepared for it as instructed by Tomoyo herself. She took care of everything, including the lights.

Lights were focused on the entry of stage. Everyone's eyes were glued to the stage.

Sakura's dress was in silver steel color, satin cloth, made with contrasting black lace and silver beading, carefully made bodice, draped skirt with long back, very highly finish. The bodice was made in Corsette style with boning to complete the look. Complete embroidery work over the bust region.

She entered the stage with confidence radiating from her face. She walked boldly catching everyone's eyes. She stood in front of the ramp, hands on hips, bending slightly to her right, giving her pose, looking straight in to audience and camera men with very small but breath taking smile. As she turned to walk, she gave a little tilt to her hips and swayed them in a way that no one could drag their eyes off of her. A slow sensual sway, a stop and turn, facing the audience again, laughter in her eyes, leaning a little on her heels, she stood there for few seconds sucking the breath away of men watching her. Then she continued her way back to the starting point, turned again to pose for the final time, lifting her chin up she stayed in her position as the rest of the models took

The combination of her beauty with Tomoyo's work fetched them full marks from the judges and landed both of them with immediate work projects.

Sakura's performance was already noticed by many of the fashion head companies like Samantha Thavasa ( a Japanese fashion company, popular for bags), Pure Blue jeans( Japanese denim company), and KIKS TYO etc. The mentioned companies approached Sakura to make their model. Each one had bond for different time period and thus the start of her career as model, earning already since week after the fashion show competition.

Tomoyo, with degree from Paris Fashion School, already got calls from many lead fashion companies. But she has to opt. She being a Daidouji has to set her image first in her motherland. She went back to her mother, to Japan where she thought of opening a boutique to start her business.

After her arrival to Tomoeda, she got a call from universal music Japan to have a meeting with them. Soon they agreed to have a 5 years contract with Tomoyo. She would design dress for their musical performers.

Since then, nothing came between her work and her.

'Did Hiiragizawa san said 'fun' working with me?' Tomoyo frowned a little. She found it a very unusual phrase to greet.

She came back from her reverie of past when her intercom buzzed. It was Rika. She entered the room with a notepad in hand to note down the instruction about the forth coming fashion show.

Eriol had other plans for his noon so he headed straight to his office after the conference at "The sunshine."

He looked at few files, answered few calls before setting out for another meeting. He instructed Ella about the files that were required for his meeting and headed towards his Company's car.

Ella and Ray towed behind him as he reached his destination. He was received by an elderly looking man, in his early sixties. He guided them through the building and gave them few details of the office. He asked them to wait outside as he entered the company's president's cabin. After few minutes he ushered them in saying how much the president was looking up to this meeting and left.

There stood the president of the company, facing window, with whom Eriol came to discuss.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hiragizawa, Glad to meet you. Please take your seat." Said the President facing him.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Daidouji. Pleased to meet you." Eriol replied and sat in the chair, Sonomi offered him.

"So, what is it that you wanted from me Mr. Hiragizawa?" in a very composed tone, she asked.

He presented her his charming smile. "I am planning to extend my mobile network business here in Japan. As you are one of the best manufacturers of mobile phones in Japan, I would like to make business with you and launch my network." Eriol placed his proposal in front of her.

"And why do you think I'll accept this proposal?" Sonomi asked.

"Because, you always thrive success in whatever you do. You look for the best things in this world, best quality in anything. Last but not least, you always look for trust worthy and secure people to business with." He stopped for few seconds and gave her a measured look. She looked very composed and serious, not showing any kind of expression or feeling on her face nor in her behavior.

"And that is what we give you. You can look at our past four-year services." He continued talking. Now Sonomi started to show some interest and Eriol knew he has nothing to lose in here.

After half an hour of discussion, Sonomi was satisfied. She agreed to form the collaboration. Mr. Ray gave Sonomi, the statistics of their four years of successful business, which has no loop holes in it. He continued on how they serve people. What schemes they use to attract people and so on.

They took fifteen minutes of break before continuing the meeting.

In those fifteen minutes, Sonomi called her secretary and talked about something.

Meanwhile, Eriol was waiting patiently for the 'The Daidouji Enterprises' President's approval. He was confident about it.

After fifteen minutes, they met again in the same room.

"Mr. Hiragizawa, you are very good at business dealings. I'm very much impressed by your past work. I got my secretary to bring reviews on your services. They are, truly impressive." Sonomi spoke.

Eriol showed no expression on his face though he was waiting for the word 'yes' desperately.

Sonomi pressed the intercom button and called the secretary.

"Yes ma'am." entered the secretary.

"Miss Yuri, call the board people and my manager to the committee meeting room. Also bring the papers I asked you to prepare." Sonomi ordered.

Yuri left the room immediately and came back after five minutes.

"Ma'am, the Board members will be present in our conference room in five minutes. The papers are also ready."

"Ok. Bring the papers there. You may leave now." Without lifting her face from her papers, Sonomi ordered.

"Come with me Mr. Hiragizawa. Based on my single decision, I can't make the collaboration. We also need the approval of the Board members."

It looked like she was testing his patience. So Eriol gave a smile in return and followed her "Yeah of course."

On their way to Committee meeting room, Sonomi showed Eriol, different section of the building. By the time they reached the room, all members of the Board were present there.

Sonomi invited her guests to the meeting room. Eriol seated himself in one of the chairs. This board meeting was not like any other one. The board members were mere puppets. They accept what ever Sonomi decides. Within five minutes, all the board members agreed to his proposal. She got the paperwork prepared already. After all the customs were fulfilled, Eriol and Sonomi shook their hands.

"It would be great working with you Mr. Hiragizawa." Said Sonomi.

"I'll be looking forward to it ma'am." With that, meeting ended.

Author's note: Next chapter is coming along.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After 2 days...

A fashion show was organized to advertise Tomoyo's designs. It was organized out of blue, and she was in a rush that evening. The first row was occupied by Eriol, Syaoran and that contract related members, followed by her other business associates. 'The ramp and hall was managed as required in such a short notice, thanks to Syaoran's workmen.' thought Tomoyo. 'Thank god I didn't apologize. Because of his last minute changes, I have to go through a lot of trouble to bring up the show.'

She walked to the stage and stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on him. He was drop-dead gorgeous, long powerful legs clad in black trousers, wide shoulders and lean hips covered by white shirt behind his black coat, red tie around his neck. From the crown of his proud dark blue head to the soles of his hand-made shoes, he was, by any standard, spectacular. She was disappointed that his beautiful sapphire eyes ducked behind his frame-less spectacles. For a split second she was almost lost. She had to struggle to get back her usual composure, ' Get a grip Tomoyo, he is one evil behind his charming looks. Don't ever succumb to it, or you will end up hurting yourself.' done with her little speech to herself, she checked the stage conditions and walked back to the models.

Eriol was sitting in the first row, looking at the stage, but some what distracted. His thoughts were roaming around London and the call he got two day ago. Unconsciously his eyes fell on Tomoyo, scanning her from head to toe. She was so sensationally beautiful that all his thoughts vanished for few seconds, that feeling discomfited him. Her mesmerizing smoky eyes reflected the dense purple blue of the amethyst pendant she was wearing around her neck. A shimmering dark blue evening gown showcased her curves and lent her the theatrical allure of a movie star.

Lights on stage focused on Sakura, the show stopper. In the background music started playing 'Rude Boy' sung by Rihanna.

Sakura walked the ramp, stopped at the front, turned left and right to give the viewers good look of her dress, turned and walked back few steps and again stopped to face the audience again for few seconds and then walked back. She was full confident, walked gracefully, with attitude of a top model.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and lost himself for 2 seconds. Her bone structure

was striking, unforgettable. She was all woman from her head of fabulous auburn curls to the swell of her generous hips and sleek long legs. He jerked out of it and reminded himself that it was business time, so he concentrated on looking at Tomoyo's work i.e. at the dresses. For his comfort Sakura left the stage, by the time he came out of his mesmerized state.

Every model, walking along the runway looked only in one direction, Eriol Hiragizawa and Syaoran Li's direction. For them, no single other audience was present. It was like they are eating the both men with their eyes.

Tomoyo was viewing the catwalk through LCD television, placed at the back of the stage. She noticed that no single model looked straight, everyone's head pivoted to one side of the runway. Then the camera focused on Eriol. Her heart skipped a beat, as if it was in it's protocols. Eriol seated in the front row, looking spectacular in his position. And it happened at that instant, the time skipping movement. Eriol hiragizawa gazed direct into the camera which seemed like he was looking straight at her, and a slight slant at the edge of his lips made him look like a fallen angle. Tomoyo's eyes were glued to the LCD and that image of Eriol Hiragizawa was imprinted on her memory forever.

The show ended successful and the reviews for her designs added up just like toppings on one mouth watering cake. Tomoyo was talking to one of the guests of the show, when her future fiance strolled from the crowed towards her. Her eyes fell on the approaching person and felt like seeing a dejavu, again he wasn't looking at her. This time she followed his gaze and was amazed to know his target. He was looking at Rika. Tomoyo sensed change in Rika's stance. She was now reading Rika like an open book.

Rika was emitting tension from her stance, perspiration beading at her brows and upper lip. She jerked back to reality when Tomoyo nudged her. She excused herself for a drink.

Ritsuku Yamamoto strode with an air of a confident male, but Tomoyo realized that whatever he was doing, he was just putting up front, but inside he was as tensed as a naxalite walking between police in disguise. Before reaching Tomoyo his gaze fell on another dark blue black haired guy, talking to a blonde. His gaze narrowed, acknowledging her presence he greeted Tomoyo by bowing his head and he walked past her without stopping to talk.

She then noticed that he was talking to Hiragizawa like and old pal. It seemed that surprises will not end here. She continued her talk with her guest, and was in a very boring discussion. She was literally praying god inwardly, for some distraction from that chat, when someone tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

It was Ritsuku accompanied by Eriol, both exchanging megawatt smile.

"Daidouji san, the show was great. I heard about your work and today I have seen it myself. When I was first informed that my fiance is a fashion designer, I wasn't aware of your talent. Your designs were exquisite."

"Thank you Yamamoto san. But I don't think I deserve such praises. My work needs more effort. By god's grace, my work came out well. These were one of my designs for this project. I need to bring out other more efficient designs to bring out public interest." Tomoyo replied, with a small polite smile. Staying within the proximity of Eriol causes the tension to raise to her temples. She had a glance of Eriol, his gaze was cool, distant, measured. That made it difficult to read him. She noticed he was as silent as if he was an invisible. That disturbed her even more.

"You are being so modest Daidouji san." Yamamoto replied, giving her a bright smile. " But I think we should go now, Or we have to celebrate our engagement after midnight. Mrs Daidouji will not be happy by it, and I think we shouldn't cause trouble to your mother like that, do we?" He extended cheerfully to her. Tomoyo hesitated a second, then smiling slightly, she joined his extended hand with her's.

"You are precisely right Daidouji san. We need more public preferable designs. The ones you came with today most likely are party wears, and formal ones. We also need informal and casual wears. And also your choice of models is also not impressive. I would prefer change of female models." Eriol spoke with less interest, his comments were menacingly discouraging.

Tomoyo immediately noticed the distaste and was quick to discourage it. " Hiragizawa san I believe you are not satisfied with my work, but arranging a show at such a short notice only for your benefit does have its own effects on this show. I am not complaining about the time I got or trouble I had to undergo. But surely I'll consider your words and next time will try to bring out something more appropriate." She replied with same coolness, without giving cause to any offensive air to stir between them.

" Eriol, we will be leaving now. I don't want to upset my mother-in-law from start itself." replying smoothly, Ritsuku tugged at her hand slightly to signify her to move. Tomoyo took a glance of Eriol. His brooding sapphire eyes veiled by his heavy dark lashes behind his spectacles, he stood there without any expression, except for his formal smile pasted on his face.

Both moved out of the hall without speaking single word. When reached his car, Ritsuku left her hand and moved to open his Range Rover LRX driving seat door.

" My car is standing on the other line." Tomoyo lifted her lashes above amethyst eyes, scanning him, she replied softly.

" I already took care of that Daidouji san. Your chauffeur will take it back to your mansion. Mrs Daidouji and my family members are waiting at my farm house. We should be heading straight over there to be on schedule." he replied tautly without looking in her direction.

Again silence fell like Mt Everest between them. ' Why was he so tensed while walking into the hall? And oh no! I haven't had any chance to talk to Rika, why she felt so uneasy. Nor did it cross my mind for once to inform her about my engagement.' Tomoyo was busy in her thoughts. Eriol's smiling face slashed again from her memory, and she inwardly squirmed. ' I need a very serious distraction. Eriol Hiragizawa is a strictly no go zone for me. Why the hell am I remembering him? Today is my engagement. I have more prior things to think about.' she frantically searched her mind to think any alternative to Eriol Hiragizawa. So she jerked up when Ritsuku called her.

"Daidouji san are you alright? You seem to be worrying about something?" His eyes were on road when she looked at him. She came out of her reverie, and blinked rapidly her anxious eyes. 'Here I'm sitting with my now soon to be official fiance and instead of discussing about our future, what the heck am I doing?' She mentally smacked her head.

"I was thinking about our future. We never met each other before, neither I nor you contacted each other to discuss it. So I'm kind of lost in my own thoughts how to start. Sorry." She mentally thanked her spontaneity.

"Actually my fault. I'm sorry, I at the least should have contacted you. It might have given you very wrong idea about me. I was busy with some other appointments and more important work, that I almost forgot that I'm going to get married." He slightly shrugged his shoulder. It seemed like he was having casual talk rather than apologizing about something. She was impressed by his casualness. After few seconds, she cleared her throat in process of preparing herself for some serious discussion.

"I have some serious things to ask, before we get into this relation. Is it ok with you Yamamoto san?" She was now looking at him straight. He nodded his head in conformation.

"Do you have any problem if I continue my work after marriage?"

"Of course Daidouji san. After looking at your work today, I would never ever be a hurdle in your profession." He replied, genuinely wondering, from where that though occurred to her.

Tomoyo studied his face and understood his thought immediately, so she replied for him " Nothing sort of personal, but some people prefer their spouse to be content with being a house wife. So I asked out of curiosity." She noticed him squirm and added quickly, " Sorry if it offended you."

"No no Daidouji san. I should have giving more time for us. I'm sure you want to know your future husband properly or at the least by base level to settle into this relation." He moved his hand in a gesture to make his speech more casual.

She was amazed by his insight. " Where do you want to settle after marriage. Will it be Ok with you if I occasionally take some trips on my business purpose?" She was slowly getting interested into their little but formal chat.

" As I too go on business trips sometimes, I can understand if you have to. I love my family, so I prefer staying with my parents." he seemed immensely involved in their talk.

" So tell me something about yourself. Or I'm ready to answer if you have any question." She couldn't think of more at that moment. Again he shrugged his shoulder lightly and drove smoothly.

Tomoyo looked out of the window, when the Rover stopped in front of a huge old fashioned castle. Ritsuku opened car door for her and taking her hand, he showed her way to his drawing room. Sonomi Daidouji clad in her elegant red colored business suit, walked gracefully through the room to hug Tomoyo.

Tomoyo returned the hug with warm smile.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries. The engagement took place in very less time, with exchanging rings and 'sweetening the situation', as quoted by Sonomi, with pastries served.

And the night events passed very smooth and quickly that Tomoyo didn't get another chance to discuss further.

The next four days flown away like gust of wind but had tremendous effect of tornado on Tomoyo. Working for Eriol proved to be more hectic than ever imagined. On the other hand, Sonomi was busy rescheduling Tomoyo's daily life, by making her daughter try minimum 20 wedding dresses per day, 10 tiaras then hair dressing.

Every day was anything but normal to her. So she decided to take a day leave and spend some time alone at her favorite place.

The day was sunny and hot, so it was perfect for her to spend some time at the lake which she discovered at the time while studying in Paris. It gave her peace when ever she passed her spare time there.

It was a lake owned by some Spanish business man who spent most of the time abroad. It was deserted, shrubs and trees on its banks covering its existence. The old man owned not only the lake but also the farthest area, how much a naked eye can cover. A big but gloomy farmhouse was also built at a distance from the lake for his benefit.

' Ah! hmm... I love this place.' humming some song, she moved and touched gently the flowers growing by the lake's side. She settled on the bank of the lake and allowed her thoughts carry away her mind where ever it wanted, not allowing any stress to takeover her freedom.

This was the place she has spent, while helping Sakura and Syaoran. She also like her mother played cupid games for them. One day, not to allow raise of any suspect in Touya's mind, she accompanied Sakura to spend time out of the house. At some distance from Sakura's house, Syaoran accompanied them and Tomoyo used that time to stroll freely at the outskirts of Tomoeda. Then she came across this place and fell in love with it the same instant. From then on, they followed this technique, so that the love couple can spend some time alone without any disturbance. Tomoyo did not share this place with anyone, not even with her dear friend Sakura.

Still drowned in thoughts, she succumbed to the temptation and did something out of her character. She got up, stripped out of her dress which she piled on near by stone and dived into the water.

"What are you doing here?" An authoritative male voice demanded only after few minutes of her immersion.

Whirling round, wide eyed, Tomoyo focused on tall man standing on the bank of the lake. She immediately ducked her naked body by slipping down into water. Poised in black business suit, he looked more out of place, in the backdrop of nature woodland. It made him look more unreal.

"This is a private property."

Tomoyo crossed her hands in front of her chest, as the water was providing no good concealment. " I can ask you the same question Hiragisawa san."

Eriol let out a loud laugh. Tomoyo threw a weird glance in his direction.

"Daidouji san, this is my property, and I think you are aware of it as I already passed out my statement about my privacy on my land. Now stop playing that kind of jokes with me and tell me what you are doing here." he retorted.

Tomoyo was shocked to know that it was his land, she was standing naked on. "I'm s-sorry Hiragizawa san, it will not happen again. Now if you turn around, I'll have my clothes back."

"I'm not going anywhere and you give me the answer." he demanded.

"It is hot day and I thought to cool off myself. As this place is an isolated one, I thought it was OK to get on with my thoughts." She replied numbly, wondering why on earth he should ask such question, when the answer is so obvious.

"Stripped, ready for my appearance?" He retorted with derision. " I don't go for naked ladies in wood, or for brief outdoor encounters. And let me tell you, you are wasting my time, cause I don't fancy of going to bed with my own friends fiance."

She was aghast by hearing his words. Then it dawned on her that, he actually suspected her to be a tramp trying to lure him. " Mr. Hiragizawa, mind your language. Neither I go and sleep around with people." She replied hotly.

"Which of my staff told you I was coming out?" he demanded like she did not speak.

"Are you always so paranoid? Look, the cold is getting to my nerves now, move out of my way and let me have my clothes on. I'll go away before you even know it." She requested him.

Her reference to paranoid seemed like, it hit a very hard target, cause his wide shoulders evidently went rigid, his dark brows pleated, Sapphire eyes glared like shooting invisible arrows in her direction. "Stop playing naive lady roles around me and tell me who tipped you off? "

"Hiragizawa san, nothing is sort of what you think it to be. I'm a normal trespasser, I always used to come here before."

"Stop lying and tell me who tipped you off." He grated loud.

It made her silent and she looked at him bewildered.

"Ok, now as you left me with no choice, I will call my security to deal with you." He replied coolly.

That demand of his, being persistent on not believing her words, and then, reference to call security caused loss of her temper.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm shivering here standing naked in your lake and you demand of having a public show of my body? Now get lost and move out of my way. Be a gentleman and move away or turn around, so that I can have my clothes back."

" No one is stopping you to do so." he replied, his eyes roaming all over her face and bare shoulders.

She waited looking for his departure, but neither he went away nor he turned. He stayed rooted in his spot and that made her more furious.

"Hiragizawa san, I demand you turn around"

" You should have thought about it before getting into my lake. Now why should I miss such a display which had been intentionally readied for me?" He hissed at her.

The more he talked, the more she got furious. She simply stayed in the water, allowing the chillness of it to attack her bare skin like daggers. Venting out a harsh laugh, Eriol Hiragizawa turned on his heals and picked up her dress. Flinging it back on her carelessly into the water, he walked away but not before he condemned her with his stingy comment. "Don't set out an act if you have no guts to pull it off."

Picking up her wet dress, she climbed out of the water, when she was sure that not a single piece of him was visible. Scrambling out of water with unsteady legs, as they got numb due to chillness of the water, she completed her dressing and headed straight to her car. She was in a haste to get away from that place, when someone knocked on her car window. It was again Eriol. "Never ever try to do something which you can't. And let me put this straight, I'm least interested in you, so don't you ever dare to bring up this stunt again." he hissed at her with strong derision.

Tomoyo stamped on her car's accelerator and headed straight to her house. Reaching her room, she scrambled on her bed, hot faced and furious eyes stinging with tears. The fact that no other person has seen her naked till now made the situation more and more unbearable. She swore to herself that someday she will teach him some manners for this behavior of his.

Author's note: keep looking for my next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you people go further let me warn you. This chapter is more focused on Rika. Don't feel bored, as this is most important for my story line, to link up Eriol and Tomoyo. And my sincere apologies for being late again. Hope my English is getting better than my previous chapters.

Chapter 6:

That night Eriol had a very disturbing sleep. It was the same dream, but this time he saw everything clearly...

Someone is running into the woods...

Eriol focused on the running person, it was not him... it was... it was... Clow Reed! His long hair pulled and tied at back of his head with some lavender colored ribbon. There was something about this ribbon, but Eriol couldn't make anything out of it. He could feel every emotion running through Clow. He was terrified, furious, desperate to do anything. Angry, regret, fear, all emitting from his stance and Eriol could feel the trembling of Clow's hand as he clenched his sun wand. He was followed by his guardians, Cerberus and Yue.

They came to halt in a forest, surrounded by a dangerous mob. The winged lion like creature, Cerberus, growling ferociously, jumped on some humanly body clad in black robes. Yue's arrows were lying all around, almost knocking everyone down.

"Clow, if you want her alive and unharmed, let your guards down, leave your guardians and follow me." A voice echoed from the woods. Eriol followed Clow's gaze and saw a mysterious person sitting on a black horse, wearing a black cloak and black hood over his head. Clow, gritting his teeth, ordered his guardians to flow back to his mansion in a very low voice. Turning his wand in to its disguise form, i.e. in to a key and without turning back, he followed the voiced person.

Another person with similar clothing, came forward from behind the trees, concealing his identity behind those robes. Carrying a whip with him, he joined the former one. He whirled his whip and snatched the key wand from Clow's hand. Eriol winced due to the pain induced from impact of the whip, but Clow merely showed any reaction. They led him deeper into the forest and stopped in front of an abandoned, gloomy cottage.

Eriol took everything in like a movie running before his eyes. A shrill cry echoed from the cottage, the same one like in his previous dream. This cry somehow managed to erupt an explosive ache in his head. Darkness took over his sight as he closed his eyes and he fell back, hitting something smooth, soft. With a gasp, he woke up from his dream, whole body drenched in sweat, hair tousled. Breathing heavily, he took in his surroundings and was relieved to find himself back on his bed, in his en suite bedroom. That cry managed to occupy a small part of his brain. When he remembered that disturbing sound, a small pain tugged at his heart. He reached for a glass of water, downed it with one unappreciative gulp like a thirsty vampire.

…...

That night Tomoyo had trouble falling asleep. Every time she tried to sleep, she was haunted by sapphire eyes in her dreams. They were anything but scary. She'd awakened sometime just before one at midnight from a sweet romantic dream: Eriol and Tomoyo hand in hand, walked through a flower bed in a park. He plucked a red colored flower and handed it to her in a very romantic way. She extended her hand to receive it, but gasped in surprise when instead of handing the flower, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. The gesture was so romantic that she couldn't help but sigh. He pulled her towards him, dipped his head and brushed his lips across hers and she forgot how to breathe.

Breathing heavily, she came out of her dream and lay awake in her bed. 'Hiragizawa! In my dream?' She wondered. After fumbling in bed for few minutes, she got out of it and strolled towards window. There she stood looking far-away, thoughts filled of her encounters with Hiragizawa, immune to the cool breeze and beautiful scenery the lights of night providing her. She winced at her stupidity, for being a Daidouji how could she let him get away with humiliating her? But then, it was she who was wrong in the first place. It was a private land and she should have taken permission before entering into his territory. Who would have imagined that place now belonged to Mr. Hellraiser.

'But how come I ended up dreaming about Hiragizawa san _like that_? I accept he is handsome, but after what happened between _us_ today, how can I be naïve enough to dream about him? No not naïve, I'm sure my mind is in some shock and ended up dreaming about him.' She tried to reason herself for that particular dream.

She gave a side way glance to the cloth, half stitched, lying on her sewing machine. Something tugged in her mind so she remembered Eriol's cloths and mentally searched for her signature. Realization struck her like a punch in face, hard, painful, sending tremor through her entire petite form. Eriol Hiragizawa is the one for whom she stitched cloths on her own! He is one of the customers of 'John and sons', for whom she recently signed to extend her contract.

She has had set an ideal physique for her dream-boy. And when she got Eriol's measures which matched with her ideal ones, she was delighted and curious of his identity, but never succeeded in acquiring any info as the company declined to reveal their higher clients identity. Later as she grew up from that teenage fantasy, she almost forgot about it. Out of her habit, she continued sewing cloths for him and finished them by engraving her signature, which is almost invisible for others. She walked towards her half finished work and brushed her fingers gently on it, unconsciously letting her thoughts trail away. Somewhere around four she swept up and curled into the silk mattress of her bed, in hope of getting some sleep.

The next day's schedule was much unexpected. Tomoyo was planning to work on her movie project, but Sakura and Meilin together came rushing towards her house early that morning reasoning they are very much interested in spending some time alone with her. Tomoyo called up Rika to invite her to their get together. They spent all the morning talking miscellaneous things, Sakura about Syaoran being so romantic, Meiling complaining about work load and single life. Tomoyo was happy for Sakura for at least one of them were having a romantic life. Sakura was having lunch date with Syaoran, so she left by mid-afternoon. Meiling and Rika also took off after Sakura.

Tomoyo sat down to do work on her movie project. She took out the notes she prepared from her discussion with the movie director about his requirements and the movie budget. Mostly the movie is female oriented and required shoot under high lightnings. So she has to use sequined cloth of different colors and also materials that are bright. The style required should also fill into modern one. It was almost evening by the time she finished her work.

She called Rika and arranged a meeting at her office. They both usually work a lot in official and unofficial timings.

Rika was so accustomed with her unusual timings that she never complained. She also enjoyed her work a lot that she always kept her spirits high.

For once, she recalled her dream and found herself wondering how it would be like to be kissed by Eriol. That thought almost shattered her. Where did that dream come from?

By the time she emerged from her room, she was astonished to find a very large bouquet of blue and white orchids waiting for her in the drawing room. 'Who can send me flowers?' she thought. She picked up the name card tagged along with it, thinking it might be from Ritsuku, but the name read on it took her by surprise. It was from Eriol!:

_Daidouji san, my deepest apologies for wronging you yesterday._

_Hiragizawa._

' Ok so Mr. Cool thinks he can get away with one apology then let him thing twice. By the time I'm finished with him, he will think ten times before crossing me again.' She thought stubbornly, crushing the name card mercilessly in her hands. 'He is a devil behind the face of a fallen angel and I should never let my guards down with him.' She immediately called one of her maids and made arrangements of returning it back to him.

'The nerve of that man... how dare he send me the sacred orchids? Orchid represents love for goodness sake.' Tomoyo was fuming with hatred on Hiragizawa by the time she got into her Lexus LF-A Roadster. Her phone was buzzing. She fumbled with the keys while taking her phone out from her bag. Without looking at her display pad, she answered the call and more than shocked when Eriol's voiced beamed from other side.

Without thinking she started to yell at him. "Mr. Hiragizawa, how dare you send me flowers?"

"My my Daidouji san, cool down. This much anger is bad for your health, for someone so delicate like those flowers." He teased her and her anger flared dangerously, hitting highest score on Richter scale.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me Mr. Hiragizawa" She grated only to receive a bark of laughter as his reply. 'The Hell raiser.' Tomoyo thought cooling herself.

"What is it that made you ingratiate my day with your call?" She didn't find any good reason in embarking her fury on him. He would only make the scenario worse for her.

"I was thinking if we can go out on dinner, to make it up to you for my misbehavior yesterday."

She never saw it coming in her way; neither had she dreamed that winds would change their direction between them like this. And when it struck her, she was more than appalled.

"Sorry Mr Hiragizawa, but let us be only professionally related. I need none of your friendly gestures. Now if you excuse me, I have got work to do. Bye." She cringed at her own bluntness, but anyhow ended the call without waiting for his reply. She hit the accelerator with more than required force and gripped the steering wheel hard, blood draining away from her hands till they appeared in ghost like pale color. She was furious, and struggled hard to get back her composure.

Her phone again buzzed, so she pulled aside on road path to receive the call.

"Daidouji san, now how can you be so rude to break my heart. I only wanted to make up to you for yesterday. Believe me, you will not regret you decision." Eriol cooed from the other side, oozing mock hurt in every word.

She could feel him having his _that_ wicked smile on his face whenever he plotted a new problem during transforming Clow cards into Sakura cards, and was on a brink of losing her composure, only to control it before she exploded. " Mr. Hiragizawa, I'm really sorry, but I do not wish to have your company. Have a good day. Bye." Grating every word grudgingly, she ended the call without waiting for his reply.

Before she started the car's ignition, the phone buzzed again.

Not thinking a bit "If you call me one more time, I'm gonna complain to police that you are metal harassing me. Did you get me?" She broke in a very deadly cold voice, very foreign to her. But again, it was her turn to bemuse, as the caller turned out to be the unexpected one. It was Syaoran.

"Tomoyo chan, what is it? Who the hell is causing trouble to you?" Concern was all she could hear in his voice and mentally smacked herself for her lack of cool head.

"Nothing Li kun." She knows, he will not leave it there and she has to change the topic before it gets out of hand. He will burst out like lava if she even takes Hiragizawa's name as trouble maker. He already hated him enough, she need not add fuel to the flames.

"Tomoyo chan, don't hide anything from me." He warned her.

She winced inwardly for getting him on guard. "How is Sakura, Li kun? I heard you both had a lunch date?" She could imagine his madly flushing face and tried hard not to laugh.

"W-we had g-good time Tomoyo." He stammered struggling to gain back his cool attitude. Tomoyo always knew how to get to his nerve. "Now we are heading to my apartment to watch a movie, so thought if you would like to join us."

"Oh sorry to disappoint you two, but Li kun, I have got some work to do. Anyways you people carry on." They were always generous to invite her and Syaoran too never complained, but she avoided any chance to disturb their privacy. This is another one.

Syaoran sighed heavily "Tomoyo chan are you sure, you don't have any problem?" He tried his last straw, as he knew he could gain nothing from it.

"Li kun, please stop worrying about me. I'm completely fine. And if anything gets worse, you are the first I'm going to consult. Ok? Now take care of my lovely cousin." Tomoyo guaranteed with utter sincerity.

She heard him sigh again "Ok Tomoyo chan, take care. You know you are precious to all of us." His Brotherly concern always touched her. Holding back the tears burning at back of her eyes, she clutched her phone harder to sound normal.

"Thank you Li kun." With that she ended the call and happiness was written all over her face. By the time she reached her office, Eriol Hiragizawa was the last thing on her mind. She got out of her car, humming a tune happily. But again she was stopped in her tracks as her phone buzzed. She did not want another call to disturb her mood, so she switched off her mobile and mounted her office steps.

Rika was not yet there, so she headed straight to her office, and called onto her from her office phone. Next thing she knew, it went on with calls from her mom.

"Where in the hell is your mobile? And why are you at office when I specially mentioned to keep today free?" Her mom's voice echoed from other line on first call.

'Poor Okaa sama' thought Tomoyo. 'She is too busy with the wedding arrangements, but how can I tell her that I'm not yet ready to take such a responsibility.' she thought wryly, but replied as politely as she can and continued to get on with her work.

Rika entered the office late by twenty minutes. Tomoyo was amazed at her secretary's late sense of time that day, for she was never late on any occasion. Without voicing her questions Tomoyo continued to give her instructions, for Rika seemed a little troubled.

When the work was about to finish, they both took a coffee break. After thinking for sometime Tomoyo started her investigation using methods which were only hers.

"Hmm.. Rika chan, what do you think about Yamammoto san?" Rika snapped her head so fast in her direction, she nearly threw her neck out, but failed to find any expression on Tomoyo's face.

"What do I have to say in this?" Rika asked, choosing an easy way out from that topic.

"You see, he doesn't call me. He never showed his interest in me." Tomoyo sighed heavily, hoping that would affect her secretary/friend.

"You are beautiful enough to knock out any man by first look." Rika said between gathering papers. Her words made Tomoyo remember that spiteful confession.

_Don't over estimate yourself miss. You are not that beautiful._

Eriol's words disturbed her. She never gave much importance to her beauty, but his words hurt her. She, on the other hand can't keep her eyes off him, and he don't even find her attractive enough. Now that is a very _bad _thing for her pride. When she came out of her reverie, Rika's voice seemed to be very distant. She recoiled back and concentrated on her task.

"Don't worry Tomoyo chan. He will, once he comes to know about what a great person you are." Rika was busy looking at some figures.

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because I know him better than _any_one." The words of such confidence trailed out of her mouth so easily, it startled them both. Rika flinched for her stupidity.

'Gotcha!' Tomoyo thought with intense satisfaction.

"What do you mean Rika san?" Tomoyo displayed such innocence, even bluff-master may fail to call off her bluff.

Rika's discomfiture was evident, from her every move. She can't avoid truth now.

"So, Rika san, how do you know him? Is he your former acquaintance? Did you work for him before becoming my secretary?" Tomoyo kept her voice as even as possible, for she can't risk of giving Rika, hint that she was trapped in her plot.

"H-he is my c-college mate." Rika stammered, trying very hard to compose and hold back her tongue before revealing her darkest secrets.

"So tell me something about him. As I'm going to _marry_ him, I need to know at least something about him." She prompted again emphasizing 'marry' word to have more effect on Rika.

"Ritsuku? Oh what should I tell you about him? He is a funny guy to be with. Around him you will loose track of time. He is also very ambitious. He is..." _'bloody cheater'_ Rika couldn't muster those words for they still hurt like freshly formed wounds. She looked at Tomoyo and her words faltered as she knew by the look on her face, her boss saw something different from what she was talking.

"You know very much about him, than what you want me to believe, don't you?" Tomoyo at that instant saw something more than pain in her friend's eyes.

Rika remembered that hurtful day as fresh as if it happened only yesterday.

…...

One winter night during her college days, she decided to spend with her friend Ako to help her in understanding statistics. Her parents were out of town for few days. She being career oriented stayed back, not wanting to miss her classes.

"Rika san my brother is having a boys night in his room. Don't bother if you hear any noises." Ako warned her before-hand. They studies for few hours, ate dinner in Ako's room, and then went to sleep.

Rika was horridly awake due to unpleasant noises made by guys next door and couldn't sleep a wink. Sometime at midnight, she got up to get some water for her and found the water tumbler empty in that room. Clad in red slip nightgown, she looked for her robe, before slipping into corridor. When she reached kitchen, she glanced around searching for fridge.

She took out a water bottle and downed half of it. Placing it back, when she closed the fridge door, she let out a strangled hiss upon noticing a silhouette just beside the fridge.

"Babe, you looook rehd hotz, width thaz nightiiion. I guezz youwilll be mofinewithout id. Whazdo youthink?" The person stammered, and words came out stumbling one over the other, impossible to understand. Rika did not understand single word but sensed danger from the atmosphere. The room was dark so she couldn't see who he was.

Without replying, she attempted to get her way out of the small door, but before she got her chance to flee, he dragged her towards him and clutched a handful of her hair. She was more than shocked and it took some time to gain back her voice.

"Leave me" She struggled against his beastly hold and before she could manage an outraged cry, his mouth came crushing on hers. It was stingy, pain inflicting one. He bruised her lips and went on hurting her. Her hands weren't strong enough to push him away, but she did not stop her struggle. He pushed her robe out of his way and snapped at one of her straps.

Before he could go any further someone pulled him and punched hard in his face. He laid still on the cold floor for some time and got up staggeringly. He couldn't focus, tumbled down on his face again and blacked out.

In the mean time, her rescuer switched on lights and then she focused her tear strained eyes on the figure lying down. It was Ako's brother, Akashi. Then her eyes fell on the guy standing before her. She never saw such beautiful honey colored orbs in her life. He also has very soft textured hair, rumbled, face filled with fury. She remembered, she was scantily clad and frantically searched for her robe. He scooped it before she could and tossed it on her without eying in her direction. When she completed her dressing he came towards her.

"Hi, sorry about that, my friend had a little more for his drink. By the way my name is Ritsuku Yamamoto." His eyes fell on her bruised lips and without asking her permission, he pulled her along the corridor to drawing room. She was too dazed by his aura to react. She numbly followed him, and stood where he left her.

He came back with a first aid box and pulled her along with him onto a near by couch. He took out some cotton and held before her.

"May I?" He asked and she again nodded in reply. She was too shocked at what happened that she was shivering with distress. His touches on her lips were feather light.

"Are you Ako san's friend?" She replied brusquely with a nod to his question. She was uncomfortable, wanted to cuddle herself and cry, but how can she let a stranger look at her broken condition? So she let him take care of her bruise without protest.

Finally when he was about to get up she spoke abruptly, afraid to be alone in that house again. "I want to go home."

He came down beside her, with his finger tips, pushed her chin up so that her tear strained eyes focused on his features fully. "Do you want me to accompany you to your house?" his voice was soft with concern.

In return, not believing her voice, she nodded again. He got up and extended his hand. She hesitated a second and then feeling little confident, grabbed it. His hand was strong but gentle. They both walked in silence to Ako's room, then she slipped back into the room closing the door behind her.

She emerged out of the room in few minutes and felt happy to find him standing there, waiting for her. Night's chill air was pricking on her exposed skin, but it was still bearable than her attackers vulgar kiss. They both walked in silence, before she found her senses back and thanked him.

"My name is Rika Sasaki"

He noticed quiver in her voice but appreciated her struggle to behave normal.

"I know." A small smile curved at the corner of his lips.

"You know my name?" She asked bewildered, absently noticing how his face turned handsome with that smile.

"We both study in same college." his answer was quick as if he already saw that question coming.

"Oh." She managed to look normal and indifferent to her inner turmoil.

"Rika san, you can trust me. I will not cause any trouble to you." His reply again shocked her. She turned to look into his eyes for the first time, after leaving Ako's house, and for some reason she found that he can read her mind.

His assuring smile let loose some of her pent up tension and a small tear dripped down her cheek. He gently wiped it away with his thumb. The caress was so gentle that she felt cent percent safe around him now. Without thinking she hugged him, and let her tension drain away in the form of silent tears.

"Shhh... Rika san. It's ok. You will be alright." He did not hug her back, but did not pull himself away too. After struggling for sometime, he curved his hands on her slim figure. She felt so secured in that embrace that she stayed like that for sometime.

…...

She snapped back to reality by Tomoyo voicing her name. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she blinked fast and hard to hold them back.

They both did not voice anything for sometime. Office phone rang and Rika was more than grateful for the distraction as she craved for one. The call was brief, ending it she sat down next to Tomoyo.

"So, you really made up your mind for this marriage?"

Tomoyo stared into her coffee for sometime. Then lifting her head, she sighed. "I'm not. But Okaa sama is worried about me. She wants me to get married and settle into a family. I want to marry someone I love but Okaa sama is not in a position to understand. Love is precious and a very important spice for a marriage to work between two individuals."

Rika got up from her seat and stared out of window. "I wish I have same thoughts like you Tomoyo chan. Sorry to disappoint you, but for me love is a complete waste of time."

Dismayed, she stared at her friend, not believing what she heard. "Rika san, I did not expect this from you out of all. What happened to your belief that love is more important than anything in life?"

"I was naïve to believe something like that. But now I don't wish to waste my time on it." she vented a rueful laugh.

"Did anything bad happened between you and Tereda sensai?" Feeling hurt and sad for her friend, she came up with easiest reason she could think of.

"My feelings for him were adolescent. He was correct when he explained it to me and left me but I hated him at that time, not understanding his meaning. But now as I think of what he said, I feel thankful to him." She replied tersely and left the room to complete her work.

Tomoyo never saw her friend so lost and defeated. She was worried for her but, pushing her more didn't seem right at that moment.

By the time they emerged from the office, Ritsuku was approaching them. Rika did not seem to notice him as she was busy arranging papers and dictating Tomoyo's schedule but, when she saw perplexed expression on her boss's face, she followed her gaze and stopped in her tracks.

'Shit! I should have arranged this meeting somewhere else. Oh sorry Rika san, I forgot completely about him.' Tomoyo glanced side ways and felt more guilty. For some reason she knew that his presence caused trouble to Rika and cursed under her breath for her forgetfulness.

Ritsuku called Tomoyo and arranged a dinner date just before Rika turned in. She protested but he politely declined all her excuses. She submitted to his adamant approach and gave him her office address and time, when he offered to pick her up.

"Konbanwa Daidouji san". He greeted her by taking her hand and planting a feather light kiss on her knuckles, seemingly ignoring Rika this time. Tomoyo cringed, trying very hard to be indifferent but some how his kiss managed to induce more guilt in her conscience.

Immediately she snatched her hand back and gave him one of her polite smiles.

"Yamamoto san, I always failed to introduce to you my secretary-cum-friend. This is Rika Sasake." She moved her hand in Rika's direction.

' I can't let him think that I know something about their relation, but I'm sure, they both shared feelings that ran deep down in their hearts.'

"Oh I know her Daidouji san. How are you Rika san. Long time no see."

Tomoyo searched his face and found nothing but the same polite smile, with which he approached them.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied curtly and gazed straight into his eyes which he returned with his own. Her reticence with him spoke everything for her. For sometime no one spoke, and Tomoyo felt as if an entire history passed between her secretary and her fiance, history in which she was not a part, history she knew nothing about.

"If you excuse me, I would like to take my leave now. Tomoyo, have a good day with your fiance. Will meet you tomorrow in the morning at office." She replied stiffly not betraying her composure.

"Let me drop you." Tomoyo reached out quickly to Riks's side, for guilt was prickling her.

"Allow me to have the pleasure." Ritsuku slotted in surprising Tomoyo by his concise.

No one voiced a single word for few seconds. Tomoyo could feel Rika's struggle to appear indifferent to him.

Rika nodded her head in conformation. Ritsuku reached his Range Rover LRX and held back seat door open. He closed the door behind Rika and opened front seat door for Tomoyo. Some how she thought he did it on purpose.

Tomoyo hesitated a bit, then thanking him, she slid down into the seat. The trio sat in silence till they reached Rika's apartment. Thanking him, Rika climbed out of the car, hugged Tomoyo who got out with her, "Arigato." she mechanically greeted them and disappeared into her apartment.

The drive to restaurant was again spent in silence for they both were drowned deep in their own thoughts. When they reached the restaurant, they were lead to a secluded, but four seated table. This time Tomoyo was the one to break the silence.

"How do you know Rika san?" She couldn't get much information from her friend so she thought of trying her luck with him.

"We both studied in same college. She was my very close friend." A small smile played on his face before it's replaced by a stern expression.

She waited for him to continue but instead, "How is Rika san your secretary? I mean, it seems you both are really good friends." He chose his words very carefully.

His face looked genuinely interested but for some reason, she knew that he side stepped the topic before revealing much of his feelings. So she did not probe him further.

"She is my school friend, we both studied in same class till senior high. Then I left to Paris for my Fashion degree. She became my secretary when I applied for one at Watanabe secretary agency four years ago."

"I remember her naming many as her good friends from her school." His words brought Tomoyo a knowing smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh anyhow, I'm glad for her that she has such a good friend and boss."

"Pardon!" Tomoyo was bemused by his words. 'What does he mean? How did Rika san's life at her college ended into?' Tension seeped into her veins. ' Did something really bad happened to her?'

As if he read her disturbed thoughts, his reply came fast. "She never made real friends in college. One of her friends betrayed and she almost lost her faith in friendship. I know deep down she is sweet, kind and_" He stopped as the waiter appeared and set two plates of salad, two empty flutes and an expensive wine bottle. Filling both the glasses to half with wine, the waiter took his leave.

"She was more mature than her age. She is also sincere, at least when I'm around." She gave him a knowing smile and he returned it with his own charming smile, which she believed any woman in her place would have skipped a heart beat. But somehow she was indifferent to it.

"That's what we believed. We had a group of friends in common, me and others of our group, all had respect for her and also loved her."

"Did you mean that?" His enthusiasm was evident.

"Absolutely." She assured him.

She might have acquired more information if an overwhelmed and chirp voice had not interrupted them.

"Tomoyo channnnn... Konichiwa. How are you?" Nakuru came rushing towards her.

Tomoyo was dumbfounded when she saw Eriol entering the restaurant. Crimson color clouded her cheeks, and her heart did a crazy flip-flop behind her breast bone. He was stunningly good looking and his dinner jacket seemed to flaunt his perfectly built physique. She did not understand her increasing heartbeat and found it reasonable to blame it on her anger for him. 'Out of all places, why should he come here?'

She stood and hugged Nakuru, delighted to see her after so long.

Ritsuku seemed already acquainted with her. He smiled and got up from his chair to greet her. "Konichiwa Nakuru san."

Nakuru's eyes grew wide as she realized Tomoyo's company. "Ritsuku san! How are you? Did you miss me?" She asked, animatedly blushing, trying to use her girly charm on him. He simply smiled in reply.

"Do you mind if we join you people?" before anyone replied, Nakuru settled in one of the unoccupied chairs comfortably. Eriol approached them. For the first time in her life, Tomoyo found herself wishing that she were wearing four-inch heels instead of flats. He towered her like Tokyo tower, his height intimidating her, and the mere proximity of him disconcerted her but before anyone could notice, she garnered herself back and masked her discomfort with a polite smile.

"Hi Ritsuku san. Good evening Daidouji san. What a pleasant surprise? I never imagined I would run into you people today." He wore one of those mysterious smiles on his face which took her breath away.

Tomoyo seriously doubted his words. In fact she was more sure that he deliberately chose this restaurant.

"Eriol, I'm very much surprised, but will be more than happy if you join us." Ritsuku invited them, oblivious to the trouble his invitation causing on his fiance.

Eriol took chair opposite to Tomoyo and settled his long and lithe body comfortably into it. As she sat back into her chair she could feel his eyes on her, but couldn't muster much courage to look back straight at him. His sheer audacity infuriated her. Something churned in her mind and she looked alarmingly at him and her fiance. 'Oh kami sama! I hope he did not spill out our yesterday's ugly encounter to Yamamoto san.' They both looked more than comfortable in each others company. 'Yamamoto san looks unaware of it. If he had, I would kill Hiragizawa and I surely wouldn't care about the consequences.' Thought Tomoyo grudgingly.

For the rest of the dinner, Tomoyo didn't get enough chance to know more about her fiance's relation with Rika. Through out the dinner she could feel Eriol's eyes on her but when ever she looked at him, not once she saw those incredibly beautiful sapphire eyes in her direction. The knowledge shook her more that, she was disappointed for not having his attention at all.

In the middle of the dinner Ritsuku got some urgent business to deal with so he asked his best friend to accompany Tomoyo. 'Oh no, not him. Ritsuku san you can't possibly do this to me. Not on our first date!' thought Tomoyo gritting her teeth.

"I can take a cab Yamamoto san, I don't mind. Hiragizawa san might have other engagements." She tried to sound reasonable.

"Nonsense Daidouji san. It's my responsibility to take care of you, but you see, as I have to get back to this sudden but urgent meeting, I have to leave now.' Ristku turned on his heels and hugged Eriol before leaving his companions.

Nakuru was busy munching chocolate fudge, while Tomoyo sat very still and stiff with sudden sickness that seemed to come all over her from somewhere unknown to her.

"So Daidouji san, finally it turns out to be our dinner outing. Now, you can't avoid me." Eriol spoke with all male confidence, that set her even white teeth on edge. He is actually doing this on purpose. How menacingly he is enjoying her misery, thought Tomoyo with frustrating awareness.

In silence, Eriol noticed his companion with more than piercing eyes. As he noted the tiny pulse beating out her tension below her delicate collar-bone, he recognized that she was raw with nerves and struggling to hide the fact. She spoke happily with his guardian but couldn't spare a glance in his direction. Some one else in his place wouldn't have known her condition, but somehow he found himself reading her like an open book.

Normally her sex would have been over enthusiastic in his company and would have gone to any length to have his attention, but she seemed to be indifferent to him. In fact she couldn't conceal the fact that she is infuriated by his presence. He is enjoying this dinner date, particularly because he found it challenging to get positive response from her.

Tomoyo was listening to Nakuru when her amethyst eyes accidentally collided with his sapphire ones. They were intent on her, burning, turning into color dark as night. Sentenced to stillness by the sheer mesmeric effect of those beautiful eyes, she released her breath in a strangled hiss. 'What is he doing to me?' She questioned herself quietly. When she focused on her plate and tried to dig her spoon into the ice-cream that appeared just a few seconds ago, her hand was all fingers and nerves. She tried to avoid direct eye contact with him for the remaining night.

Oblivious to her companion's discomfiture, Nakuru kept on rambling. So Tomoyo was relieved to have her company. But she found herself stealing covert glances of Eriol every chance she got. As Eriol sent her a winging glance, brilliant night dark eyes flaring into connection with hers, a surge of inflaming heat tremored through Tomoyo in a shock wave of response. Her teeth set together as her breath caught in her throat and she tore her attention from him again. High spots of color formed over her cheekbones as she fought her own instinctive reaction to his raw masculinity with shamed and angry resentment. He is not at all good for her, and his mere presence is making her loss of composure and concentration. How can she hate him and yet can't stop herself from staring at him? It might be simply fascination that a man can be so handsome and masculine in flesh and person. Or it might be because he is the reincarnate of the greatest sorcerer in the world. She frantically searched for some reason with which she could explain what is happening to her.

…

Rika was sitting in her apartment and watching movie, when a knock sounded on her door. She was wearing a black satin slip night dress. Covering herself with, same material robe, she opened the door, only to gwak at the person standing before her. It was past ten and Ritsuku, clad in the same dinner jacket, he strolled past her to get inside, before she attempted to close herself from him again.

"I only offered you lift so that I can know where you live." He drawled smoothly in reply to her questioning and surprised gaze.

She came back to her senses before uttering anything that would make her cringe later. "What do you want" There was neither politeness nor warm welcoming sound in her voice. She hated herself more for getting into this situation by blindly accepting his lift.

"Ten minutes of your time. May I sit down?" his voice was drained away from all emotions.

"Suit yourself. Before you suggest something, let me get this straight, you are not a welcome guest , Mr Ritsuku Yamammoto." She stalked past him and settled herself on sofa.

"You own me explanation, I guess, you know it very well yourself. Now without wasting time, lets get to it." He stood in front of her, surveying her from top to bottom.

"I have nothing to say." She looked at him irritably.

"Lady mind you, I know a lot of ways to get what I want, but that dear, you wouldn't like my methods." He drawled in a dark, deep voice with an unbelievably insolent smile.

'That insensitive swine.' She ground her teeth, and bit back a row of poisonous words which would sting his ego.

"Ok, I left you because, a cheater like you doesn't deserve me. I deserve someone who is more loyal to me, who could love me for what I'm and respect me. And above all who can maintain fidelity." She spoke every word with lancing contempt.

"And what gives you feeling, that I cheated on you?" He growled at her, one lean hand visibly coiling into fist.

Silence overtook the stage so deep that a feather could have fallen and sounded out a resounding crash. She realized shouting or fighting doesn't help the situation. Being wise as always, she thought it is better to sort it out, when the time is still in her hands than regretting later.

"I saw you and Ako in her house, her bed, naked, wrapped in each others arms. Can you explain me what you were doing there like that?" She gritted in a driven undertone.

Rika's stomach filled with nausea. It was a horrible story but it only became tragedy because she had loved him right to the bitter end. Tears burned her lowered eyelids and she fought them back bitterly. She remembered each and every suffocating second of that day and that particular hour. She had cried buckets for so many days and tried her best to avoid him, only to protect herself from the pain it inflicted in her whenever she saw him.

"That's a flat lie." He stressed with harsh emphasis.

"I know you are annoyed, but by the time I'm finished talking... you will be more than annoyed. So keeping in mind the earthy hour we are in, we should take a rain check until later." Her suggestion might have offended, he looked more grimmer now. Silently he stood up, paced around in that little room for sometime before stopping in front of her. Without warning he pulled her into his arms and closed his lean hands at her back.

"No rain check, you were saying?"

She breathed in deep to steady herself. She could not say that harsh tone was the most inviting she had ever heard.

"I confronted Ako and she said, you both were related even before we got together.

She said you were with me only to satisfy yourself, once you are done with me, you would go back to her." She was not happy to wallow in that day's memory, but she found herself remembering each and every agonizing second of that day. She remembered her state, broken like glass, shattered, and hell broke loose on her grief. Her own best friend cheated her with her love. She couldn't comprehend, how could Ako do this to her.

His hands stiffened at her back, "She told me you were hooked up with her brother. That after his apologies, you both started talking and eventually fallen into love with each other." His eyes were blazing like pure gold with condemnation.

"No!" She pushed harder and got herself free from his death grip. Flabbergasted would not have defined enough of her state. "She said a lot." She mustered, suddenly aware of his incredulity. The more she talked, the more he got angrier. She could feel it as she saw his fists curled and his jaw line was visibly set hard.

When she finished her talk, his lips curled into a smile, which she could say was brittle, and did not reach his eyes.

"Divide and conquer. Not very original or clever, at least not clever enough to fool me." He delineated grittily, shooting her a forbidding glance of reproach. "I didn't believe a word of it, but her poison couldn't have fallen on more fertile ground. You seem to believe her words above everything we shared." His screened gaze zeroed on her.

"That night all you saw was what she wanted you to, but not what the actual scenario was. After arguing with you, I went to meet up with Akashi cause he threw a party for he found a new girlfriend for himself. Ako was also present there but I ignored her. After sometime she came up to me with two drinks in her hands, handing one to me she apologized for being jealous of you and asked for another chance. I only said it was you to whom she should make truce with, then she left my side. By the time I completed that drink I felt dizzy and next thing I remember, I was naked on bed. I was unconscious for almost one and half day. The next thing I found is that I'm dumped by my only girlfriend and also that she refuses so give reason."

Silence reverberated through out the hall, unbearable to her ears any more. She could not credit what a fool she had been to listen to the other woman's insidious lies. She had been victim to a very poisonous, greedy, selfish and callous person.

Ristuku walked past her and clutching the door knob, he turned back "What would it take for you to believe me?" He was hurt, she could see in his eyes, and the look he sent in her direction only pierced into her heart. Before she could reply, he stepped out and the door closed in his wake.

She gathered her senses back and wrenched the door knob, only to find an empty corridor. His car was gone by the time she came down the lift. She rushed back to her room and snatched up her phone but he turned his mobile off before she could explain her stupidity.

Tossing her phone aside, she got back into her bed with legs that were any thing but strong. A tear trickled down her cheek followed by another and for the first time in four years she cried and cried all the night.

Next day she woke up late and was horrified. She hurriedly got ready and when opened her front door, she was more disturbed by the figure approaching her. Ako stood in front of her who seemed over distraught with sickness. "Look I came here to confess something. I know that I have done something more than forgiven to you. I did it out of pure jealousy. I thought if I did not had what I wanted, then you wouldn't too. But believe me, I regret it more than anything in my life. I was immature, selfish and also dangerously jealous. I'm sorry that you were focus of all my malice, but now I deeply regret doing something like that." She blabbered and kept going without knowing whether her listener was concentrating on her or not.

"I understand you Ako san. I'm not holding anything against you. But I hope you would have found your conscience much before and helped me sort out things with Ritsuku. Any how, thank you for at least turning up to me today." She gave Ako a sympathetic smile.

By the time Ako left her, she was more devastated and perturbed. She hated herself more for falling into that stupid woman's trap. She went back into her house to think for sometime, how to approach Ritsuku and plead him for forgiveness over her stupidity. The more she thought, the more it became clear, what she has done to him. A soft knock sounded on her door and when she focused on the person standing infront of her, she was shattered. She was not yet ready to face Ritsuku.

"Ritsuku, I have a very urgent work at my office. If you excuse me I would get there as quick as possible." she struggled hard to get those words out of her.

"Tough. I have something to discuss and it can't wait ok" His bad temper came from not enough sleep.

"Ritsuku, I really don't have time." She gave a quick glance at her wrist watch.

"And I really don't care."

Her wariness increased. "If something is specific..."

"How about the fact that my only love of my life left me, i'm getting married to a beautiful but unknown woman, whom I can't love. And I haven't been worth a damn all week at work. How about that?"

"I'm sorry." She might have been offering sympathy to a stranger and the pit of his stomach burned.

"Have you been drinking?" Those came out with out her knowledge and she cringed at the flash of anger in his eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?"

She dropped her eyes and for a moment he thought she was embarrassed. But when she lifted them, she looked tough, determined and not at all embarrassed.

"Be honest."

He found himself loosing and he burned with fury. "What the hell do you mean. What do you want from me?"

"Your forgiveness."

Her words made him more angrier. "This is bullshit!"

She gave a weary sigh as if he were the unreasonable. "You are still angry Ritsuku, go home. We will discuss it later."

"If you want my forgiveness," he heard himself say, "you're going to have to wait a hell of a long time for it."

Her head snapped, and by the look on her face he knew he should stop but couldn't. "I hate what you did to me. I've always hated it, do you hear me?"

Her face grew paler. "Ritsuku_"

"Shut up." He whipped her with his words, blasted her with everything he'd stored up. "You said you wanted me to be honest. Here's some honesty! You have taken away my life. You didn't care what I wanted. All you cared about was what you wanted. I hate what you did to me, goddammit. And hell, no, I don't forgive you. I won't ever forgive you."

Shocked silence fell between them. Her face was ashen, her lips trembling. His lungs constricted, and he felt as if he were choking. He waited for her to fall apart, wanted her to fall apart like he was. Instead, she met his eyes, and through the trembling in her voice, he heard a lifetime of sadness, right along with a toughness he'd never expected. She whispered. "All right, then."

The reality of what he'd said hit home. He didn't want this. He didn't want his life broken. He wanted his love life back, he wanted her back, the woman who'd once looked at him as though he hung the moon and stars. Everything he'd said was true, but where was the relief he should feel at finally getting it off his chest?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Her expression was full of compassion and understanding pain too, but not the sharp agony he felt. "I'm so very sorry."

He knew then that he'd screwed everything up, and he had no idea how to make it right. His eyes stung and he needed to get himself out of here. He was suffocating. He turned on his heel and strode out, but she did not voice a ting to stop him.

…

Eriol answered the door. Ritsuku was standing outside, which is unusual, as his this friend's visit was first to his mansion. "You look like you have been in some trouble."

"You mean, I look like hell? Thanks. We need to talk."

He knew where it was going and he didn't wanted to put himself into any emotional conversation. His haunting dreams were enough to distract his concentration on his work. But finally he gave into the inevitable. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Why not? I might burn a hole in my stomach with this one." He followed Eriol into kitchen, pulled out one of the counter stools, only to push it back and begin pacing around.

Eriol hated being dragged into other people's messes, but he couldn't see a way to sidestep this one. "What is eating you up lately? Yesterday you looked fine with Daidouji san, but I noticed distracted look in your eyes."

"You noticed? Was it that obvious? I screwed up my life and now digging more deep into my grave by accepting to this stupid marriage."

"What is it, that is eating you up alive?"

"I sort of solved my love life. But instead, it turned out into a disaster." He looked more grim.

"You are telling me that, you are kind of spending a double life?" Eriol raised a thick eye brow at the stupidity he is suggesting.

"Don't act innocent Eriol. I told you I was in love with a girl name Rika Sasake when we were in university. Remember?"

"Uh-hmm" Something snapped in his head and he narrowed his gaze on his friend.

"You mean she is the woman, now who is Daidouji san's secretary?" Eriol marveled at her friend's complexity with women.

"Nothing is right in my life. It's like she is possessed by something. It's like I don't know the person in her anymore. I don't want to end up marrying a stranger, when my heart is still with someone else." For Eriol, Ritsuku looked like a sixty year old man, who is about to sing poems on his love life, complexities, and lost things.

"Sasake san is mature enough. She will come back to her senses soon. Do not worry." In a friendly gesture, he tapped Ritsuku's back.

"How I wish your words could come true. What should I do to make her realize my love?"

"Send her flowers, may be call out for dinner date or something. Show her how much you love her."

"Eriol, if anything happens, will you help me convincing Daidouji san to call off this marriage?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you are my friend. Ok leave it. I have a plan, you just back me up when I ask you. Now I gotta go. Bye." He took off like a rocket with fire at it's back.

'How enticing! I can see another adventure awaiting me. Daidouji san, I'm looking forward to it.'

Author's note: I deeply regret my delay but I hope you people understand that it's not easy to put your idea's into proper words and make it more interesting. You may find my story getting out of track from Eriol*Tomoyo, but no. I need to get on with this chapter to make more spicy between them. So bear just one more chapter, to focus completely on Tomoyo and Eriol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

'How enticing! I can see another adventure awaiting me. Daidouji san, I'm looking forward to it.' Thought Eriol.

…

"Tomoyo chan, I'm sorry, but is it Ok if... I come in the afternoon?"

"Oh no problem Rika chan. I thought of putting your day off today. I can manage here. Meilin chan is here with me. Whatever problem you are having, I hope you will get over it." Tomoyo's voice beamed from other side of the call.

"Arigato Tomoyo chan."

"Oh I almost forgot. There is this parcel on your name, I'll arrange to send it to you as soon as possible. Take care Rika chan." With that the call went dead.

Rika sighed heavily. Since Ritsuku's departure, she was thinking, how to rectify their damaged relation. If she didn't had chance with him, at least she will mend her friendship. 'Ritsuku deserve someone better, more mature and more understanding like Tomoyo chan.' She thought.

By afternoon, office boy delivered a large bouquet of white and red roses. It was from Ritsuku:

_I'm sorry to burst out like that. But I still love you._

_Ritsuku._

'It means I didn't loose him completely after all. It means, I still stand a chance. Oh Kami sama! thank you.' Reading that note, she was smiling unbeknownst to her.

…

Next day Tomoyo had some meeting with director, so she directly went to his office. Meilin met her at her office on Syaoran's project. When she entered her office and went straight to Rika's room, she was pleased to find a lovely bouquet in Rika's name from Ritsuku, but disappointed to find her friend's absence. If it had been for her; after yesterday's observation, if someone told her that snakes have legs and Dinosaurs live next to her house, she would have believed. 'That guy loves Rika chan more than anything. Oh yeah Rika chan, whether you like it or not, this friend of yours is going to support Yamamoto san.' She thought, finally confirming her doubts about their relation. When she got call from Rika, she found herself being more generous than required.

She was busy working on what Meilin proposed, when she got a call from Eriol.

"Yes Hiragizawa san, how can I help you?" In office, she strictly thinks business and nothing else.

"I need you to arrange a meeting at Tomoeda park and I want Sasake san to be present. Is that possible?" He sounded more serious.

"Any thing important? I mean, we can actually set up a meeting in my office itself. And sorry to disappoint you but Rika chan is on leave." She informed him politely.

"Oh no Daidouji san, her presence is important, and you have no other choice but arrange it in the park. Sharp at three in the noon." He sounded stern and ended the call. His call was terse and more than unyielding about the meeting's information. Wondering what he might be playing this time, she called up Rika to inform her about this meeting.

As promised, Rika came to work by afternoon, but from the purple shadows beneath her eyes, Tomoyo could see that her friend had trouble sleeping previous night. She wanted to dismiss her secretary of her that day's work immediately, but Eriol's words echoing in her head, stopped her from doing so. She still couldn't comprehend on what Eriol so urgently wanted, to announce a meeting out of blue. So she decided to wait than ponder on something unyielding.

…

When they reached the park, children were playing all around. Tomoyo noticed a limo parked on other side and blithely assumed it to be Eriol's. They settled on a bench built near the pond and Tomoyo gave brusque directions on phone to him. They waited patiently for his arrival, Rika holding the required files which, Tomoyo thought, might be useful.

Distractedly Tomoyo glanced sideways and went rigid on seeing Eriol. He visibly extruded such masculine confidence with effortless ease that he dominated every other male present in the surroundings. In a navy pinstripe suit of exquisite tailoring, he had a dark exotic splendour that was undeniably riveting.

One look at him and Tomoyo had to struggle in pushing air into her lungs which seemed to decrease in volume infinitesimally. 'Good Lord, did angels look more gorgeous than him?' Tomoyo went crimson red to the roots of her hair by that mortifying thought.

He extended his hand and when she touched it with hers, an electric current passed through her hand and all over her body, making her abruptly pull it back. Bewildered, she glanced at her hand and then quickly at him, who seemed equally uncertain of the reaction, the little touch brought. "I would like some privacy in talking to you Daidouji san. Would you please accompany me to the park canteen?" His question shook Tomoyo in and out. He demanded for Rika's presence and now he is asking for privacy? What is he playing at? Tomoyo was more confused.

"Sasake san, I hope we will find you back here in few minutes."

"No problem Hiragizawa san. I will wait here." Rika responded more eagerly.

They walked in silence for sometime. "I didn't believe you could be this selfish and self centered Daidouji san."

Unprepared for that unexpected onslaught, Tomoyo went rigid. What did he mean by that? "I'm sorry Hiragizawa san, but I'm not sure that I understand what you meant."

"Oh how can you, when you can't even see what you are doing to your own friend? How can you do this to Sasake san? How can you be so mean?" His voice bore pure distaste.

"Come to the point Hiragizawa san." She fumed with fury at his words. How dare he?

"Sasake san and Ritsuku san are in love. Can't you see it?" What ever it might be, but this was not the reason she expected form him.

"I realized it only yesterday." She felt foolish to defend herself. What ever motivation was behind his intrusion, he had no right to refer to her with so disgraceful words.

A bark of laughter, which lacked humor in it, was released from him. He gave her a glittering black glance of startling ferocity and strode to canteen counter, to collect two drinks. Thrusting one into her hand, he walked out from there, making her trot in his wake. When she drew level with him, her eyes clashed with sapphire eyes that emanated all the warmth of an icebox. "And what did you do after that? You are so self indulged to call off this marriage." He specified with lancing contempt, scrutinizing her with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever reason behind your accusation might be, you don't have any right to speak to me like that Hiragizawa san. I was not aware of their relation. Rika never referred about it in front of me, neither Yamamoto san. How am I supposed to call off my marriage when I was kept in dark till this morning?" She spoke in a vicious hiss, one porcelain hand curling into fist at her side. But she registered, her words had zero effect on his cold assessment.

From corner of her eyes, she saw Ritsuku walking with red rose and a box wrapped in crisp decorative cover. 'Oh no! Kami sama, what's happening here.' She turned immediately to Eriol, but when she spoke, her voice failed her and when it came out, it wasn't steady. "Look Hiragizawa san, I'm willingly ready to do anything to help my friend in mending her relation with Yamamoto san. If you are trying to do the same, I'm with you. I will do as much as possible to reunite them." She proffered in a rush. She somehow knew that her words hit their target, for he looked more relaxed and the brooding lines which bored his forehead now disappeared.

"So you are not desperate to marry him?"

She replied with a terse nod. A smile curved his lips and enlightened every feature of his face. She found herself loosing as she drank eagerly every inch of it. His smile extended to his ears and it turned into a wide grin. She somehow knew that he sensed her discomfiture and it was the reason behind that wretched heartbreaking smile.

With taut nerves, she walked past him and headed towards Rika, only to be stopped in her tracks. She saw Ritsuku approaching Rika and without thinking, she pulled Eriol with her behind a nearer bush. She could see dismay and incredulity written all over her friend's face. Indicating Eriol to follow, she moved from one bush to other, till she reached one nearer to the bench so that she could hear their talk and crouched down on her knees. She knew eavesdropping is wrong, but it seemed right at that moment. As she concentrated to hear them, she almost forgot Eriol's existence.

Rika and Ritsuku stood in silence for sometime looking into each others eyes. "Thank you for the flowers, they were lovely." Tomoyo heard her friend say.

"When I saw them, they made me think of you." he said.

'Way to go Yamamoto san.' Thought Tomoyo.

"Really? Why?"

'Oh no, Yamamoto san don't say anything stupid.' Tomoyo thought frantically praying that he would not be one of those guys, who screw up around girls with wrong words.

"Because they are beautiful. Like you."

She saw her friend blush. Her fiance took advantage and plunged right into the core of the target. "If you don't have other plans, would you like to have dinner out with me?"

'Say yes, say yes, say yes...'

Rika took some moment to reply. "Dinner should be ok."

'Yes!'

"It would be only two of us. Is it alright?"

'Of course, it will be only you two. Who will dare to disturb love birds?' Tomoyo smiled to herself.

"Oh!" Rika seemed to think. "It's alright."

'Way to go, Rika chan!'

Before she could hear anything more, she was pulled back on her feet by Eriol. She let out a gasp, but before any sound ripped from her lips, one strong hand clasped on her mouth. Eriol pulled her back to a distance from them and let her go.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"What were you doing there? Every couple need some privacy, anyway I don't think it is right thing and time to get possessive of someone who is not yours." Eriol delivered with less interest.

His words infuriated her. "What should I do to make you believe that I'm heartily willing to help them reunite?"

"Then explain your behavior." He folded his hands in front of his chest and sent her a provocative glance.

"I'm just being curious and wishing nothing should go wrong between them." She replied harshly. To her utter bewilderment, he threw his head back and laughed hard. She couldn't comprehend what was so funny. "Daidouji san, you amuse me. What could go wrong more than getting ditched by your love, neither knowing the reason nor getting a chance to clarify things?"

"You knew about their relation? What happened between them? How did they part?" She shut her mouth and worried at the inner side of her lower lip. How could she let her curiosity slip in front of _HIM?_

"That's not a happy ending. Let us forget the past and focus on future." His censoring words only increased her curiosity and somehow she knew that he enjoyed keeping suspense. If he thinks she would beg him to tell her the story, let him think again.

Lifting his head, Eriol focused his eyes on the other couple. "I guess, we should remind them of our presence."

Involuntarily Tomoyo collided with his crusader blue eyes and breathing became a tough challenge to her. They both stood, rooted to their ground, without uttering a single word and time seemed to stop. She noticed, though Eriol wore spectacles, she could clearly see the color change of his beautiful Sapphire orbs into midnight dark blue and her own heartbeat thudding fast and hard behind her breastbone. 'Could anyone have so incredible and beautiful eyes, that changes shades under different circumstances?' Tomoyo wondered, belatedly noting that her skin was burning hot with unknown sensation reaping through her entire form.

While she stood mesmerized, he was tactful enough to break the eye contact and stalk past her, towards the reconciling couple.

Tomoyo was disappointed for loosing the view of those perfect blue eyes, but followed in his wake. When she concentrated on Rika and Ritsuku, she could see the happiness they both failed to conceal. But Ritsuku's face turned troubled when he focused on Tomoyo. He broke into speech as soon as she got closer to them.

"Daidouji san, I'm afraid, I have to do some personal talking with you, if you can permit." Tomoyo confusedly stared at Rika's cheerful face at that unexpected request, and reluctantly followed Ritsuku.

When Ritsuku found the distance safe enough, he turned back and looked a little guiltier. "Daidouji san, you have to forgive me for my bluntness, but I can't still carry on by marrying you. I love Rika and I am willing to wait for her, till she reaches a decision about our relation. I'm sorry to disappoint you like this. Please do try to understand."

Tomoyo gave him a polite smile understandingly. "You need not to apologize for anything Yamamoto san, I worked it myself about you two yesterday. I will go back and talk to my mother about calling off this marriage as soon as possible. Do not worry, I'm not going to hold anything against you. In fact, I'm happy for my friend."

With her assuring words, Ritsuku's hard clenched muscles relaxed and he returned her smile with his own. "Thank you for understanding Daidouji san."

…

"Okaa sama, I have something really important to talk to you." Tomoyo announced between her dinner. Sonomi was busy all day with some foreign business dealings, and Tomoyo found dinner as best chance to declare her ideas of backing off from marriage.

By the look of seriousness on Tomoyo's face, Sonomi with a swift move of her hand, indicated all the servants to leave immediately. Within seconds, the mother and daughter were alone in the large dinning room. Leaning forward Sonomi placed her hands and presented Tomoyo with her utmost interest.

Tomoyo knew her mother would eventually agree with her. So confidently she blurted out exactly what she wanted to tell.

"I can't continue with this marriage arrangements. I want you to call a halt to all these things." She looked at her mom for some reaction. Sonomi elevated a thin black ebony brow, "And why is that?" Her mother's tone was equally even with hers.

"Ritsuku Yamamoto is in love with Rika Sasake, my secretary. If I continue knowing this, I will make a blunder of separating two love birds." Tomoyo completed calmly, congratulated herself mentally for acting casual to something deadly serious. A fathom-deep silence fell anf Tomoyo braced herself for a strom to come in her direction.

After a long pause, Sonomi's shoulders drooped with a heavy sigh. "Do you have any proof?" Tomoyo thought many things, but this question was not the one she expected. She nodded her head in confirmation and her mother, with a swift movement, got out of her chair and indicated her to follow. When they both reached living room, her mother asked her to sit.

Lounging leisurely in a chair opposite to Tomoyo, Sonomi set her brooding eyes on her daughter.

Again silence fell like skyscraper in the room. Sonomi cleared her throat, "I have to make some things clear to you. If that Yamamoto kid is in love with someone else, then it is his responsibility to call off the marriage. We don't have much to play between father and son."

"Yes Okaa sama, but what difference will it make who does it. The main issue is, we can't stay together tied in a knot."

"You are not understanding the actual issue here. Yamamoto san doesn't want his son to pick up anyone from road as a bride. That is the main reason he chose us. We have the class, name, fame and we are also partners in business. So he found you as much an opt choice as jewel in one's crown."

The facts her mother was reciting were chilling her blood. She never once considered money to be a factor to start a marriage with and she knew, her mother too never considered it. But she couldn't believe her own ears what she was hearing. Appalled, she glued glittering amethyst eyes on her mother's face. There she found only sincerity and nothing more.

"But Okaa sama, how could you accept to those terms?"

"The kid is very well mannered, great at business, kind and eligible enough to become a good husband. So I found no reason to throw away such a good proposal. Anyways you have your wedding in four days, concentrate on getting yourself ready for being a wife. That kiddo would get out of his infatuation, once the family responsibility fell on his shoulders."

Silence took over the surroundings in a devastating speed and Tomoyo lost her words of protest. She was struggling to come over the inner turmoil. She was much more angry with herself for getting involved into it in the first place and her inability to know the truth of her friend's feelings. How can she ever be so blind? How can she let their parents to break two peoples heart? If the marriage took place, she would never be able to forgive herself. She has to fight for her friend's sake. Even if it is her mother, she would fight.

"I will talk to Yamamoto san about this Okaa sama. I can't carry on like this. I hope I will have your support." Tomoyo spoke with measure cool.

"What ever you wish, you can do, but do not expect me to call off the marriage. Let me remind you once again, it should be that kid or his father himself who should call off the straw, not us." Making her point clear, Sonomi got up from her chair and tugged at her daughter's shoulder before retreating to her bedroom.

Once reached her room, Tomoyo slumped on her bed. She has to talk to Ritsuku about it. She has a very big day ahead, so turning of the room lights, she fell into deep slumber.

…

"I'm sorry Yamamoto san, I never imagined it would turn out like this." Tomoyo's voice quivered.

"But Daidouji san, what did you have to be sorry about?" Ritsuku asked confusedly.

"It would have been easier for you, if only I stood against this marriage proposal."

"What's the point Daidouji san, my father would have searched for any other blue blooded lady. It should have been me who should have done the required work. If only I knew what drove her away from me, I would have approached her sooner than hold my pain inside my heart." Ritsuku sounded half defeated. Prolonged silence took over and everyone went quiet.

That day early morning Tomoyo, Ritsuku and Eriol met up and arranged a meeting at Reed's Mansion. As soon as Tomoyo entered the mansion, Nakuru attacked her with her non stop blabbering. Tomoyo felt relaxed rather than in trouble with her companion as it became easier to avoid Eriol that way. Nakuru left her at the entrance of the backyard, which by her chit-chat, Tomoyo came to know that Eriol took special interest in designing himself.

In the backyard, a fountain was built as junction of a four way road, among which, one extends and touches the exit through heavily built black gate, while it's opposite road into the mansion. The other two roads stretched in opposite ways piercing into the depths of the garden. When Tomoyo walked into the backyard, she was impressed by the maintenance but when she reached the fountain, she was entranced by the beauty of the garden surrounding it. She was at a loss when Eriol came into view next to the fountain, clad in burgundy V-naked T-shirt and light gray Chinos, hair still wet from morning shower. Unfortunate for her, her eyes met with those extraordinary eyes of his, clear bright blue as glacier-cool as an arctic skyline and as piercing as arrows set ruthlessly on target.

Her legs worked on their own and unbeknownst to her, she was next to chair placed before fountain, a mere inches away from him. She had to gather all her self composure to literally drag her eyes from his. Ritsuku stood up to greet her, only then was she able to appreciate another human's presence. Looking at him she immediately jumped into explaining last night's events between her and her mom.

The reality of what he said hit home and he did not waste even a single second to clarify. "I didn't mean you are blue blooded Daidouji san. In fact you are good, understanding, mature not at all like other rich girls I met."

"I understand Yamamoto san, believe me, I did not take anything personally." Tomoyo was quick to assure him.

Eriol cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since they gathered. "I think we should concentrate more on how to break your marriage now." He elevated a thin ebony eyebrow and gave a quick look to the other two. "So Ritsuku san, you say that there will be no use in talking to your father? Whatever we do, we will plan efficiently and execute it carefully. Have faith in me Ritsuku san, everything will be alright." There was a slight upper curve at the end of his lips and Tomoyo sensed some provocative edge in it. Was it her imagination? Why will he provoke and for what?

Two days after the meeting that morning, everyone were busy and tensed. Ritsuku was insecure and terrified to his bones, Tomoyo confused and worried. They were waiting for Eriol at the park in hope of some news or even a small hint where Rika was.

That day early morning Tomoyo got a call from Ritsuku asking whereabouts of Rika. Confused when she told him she had no clue, she came to know that Rika went missing. They contacted Eriol and he promised to help them find Rika in every way possible.

Eriol's car came to halt in front of park entrance gate. He got out of the car, light blue shirt buttoned on his broad chest, his long athletic legs covered in sand brown trousers. Navy single breasted coat dangling on one shoulder, brown fade Highstreet Ray-ban sunglasses hiding those gorgeous eyes of his, he looked so incredibly handsome. If it were not for Ritsuku, she would have fled away the moment he came into view. Her wretched heart skipped a beat at sight of his damn face. 'Get a grip Tomoyo, we are together here to help Ritsuku and Rika. Or else we would not even meet, and he is not a person to be around with, he is dangerous for my sanity.' Thought Tomoyo.

On seeing Eriol, Ritsuku rushed forward. "Did you find out anything? Any clue where she is? Oh god! I'm worried sick. Please tell me you found her, tell me she is safe_"

"Calm down Ritsuku san." Eriol looked at Tomoyo silently asking her to help him console his friend. "Brace yourself. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my people are still searching for her." He saw his friend shudder in front of his eyes but he has to be strong for his friend. So instead of consoling him, he immediately set on what he has come to do.

"Ritsuku san, first you sit down" Tomoyo urged him.

"So tell me, how did you find out that she went missing?"

"A lot of things happened after we departed from your house that day. I foolishly declared before my dad that I can't marry Daidouji san, because I'm in love. He heard me quietly and asked details about Rika and how I fell in love. I was overwhelmed that he was showing interest and was very co-operative. So I told him everything. After listening to me, he simply nodded and took off to his office. I didn't understand then what he was thinking, but last night it dawned on me that he might be behind her disappearance."

"How can you be sure that it might be your father?" Eriol inquired without losing his cool head.

"He neither called off the marriage nor did he discuss about it with me. He simply started avoiding me and yesterday night he said, 'Forget her son, she is your past now.' And then when I went to his room to talk about what he said, I heard him talk on phone secretly. I concentrated my all senses to hear what he was speaking and I heard him say 'Take good care, I don't want any mess during my son's marriage'. So guys what do you think?" Ritsuku was panting heavily as he finished his story at a rush.

The trio went quiet for few minutes before Tomoyo broke the silence. "When did you realize that she went missing?"

"I talked to her yesterday morning. She was fine. But when I tried her number in the evening, there was no response. I kept on trying but it was of no use. I thought she might be busy at the office, so I tried the office number. There I got to know that she left by afternoon itself. And when I heard my father speak yesterday night, my worst fears surfaced up and I couldn't sleep a wink. As I couldn't calm myself anymore, early morning around five o'clock, I took off to her apartment. There I found everything scattered and messy. I searched her entire flat for some clue but I found none. So I called you immediately Daidouji san. And from then you know the entire story."

After hearing him, Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Daidouji san, did you send her for any work yesterday afternoon or she took some casual leave?"

"She said she had some things to deal with in her apartment, she didn't tell me exactly what it is but I remember her mentioning that the call was from her neighbors."

"Her neighbors! Why will they call her?" Ritsuku was now highly distressed as the puzzle seemed more confusing. Tomoyo immediately set to sooth him and again there was silence which fell like a giant immovable rock. When Eriol's phone rang, everyone revived back from their thoughts.

Eriol answered the call which was brief. He turned immediately to his companions as he ended the call and urged them. "We need to rush now. Get into the car; I'll explain everything while driving."

Without wasting any time, everyone got into the car and igniting the car's engine, Eriol took off at full speed. After waiting for few seconds he started to blurt out what he intended to tell them. "My detective started searching from her apartment and from cross questioning her neighbors, he found out that she was kidnapped by some local gang. He is now waiting outside where they held her captive_"

"Then let's rush over there." Ritsuku said cutting his words. Eriol looked at him, "Ritsuku, you have to be very calm and patient. We don't know what her condition is right now and what kind of people they are. So we have to plan everything properly or Rika might get into risk. Do you both understand?"Tomoyo nodded in response and glanced at Ritsuku. He looked less terrified and more composed now. It might be because, now he knew where Rika was.

Eriol drove as fast as possible, still it took almost half an hour to reach the address his detective has suggested. It was outskirts of Tomoeda, which was almost surrounded by fields. His car came to a halt near an abandoned barn where he was to meet his detective. They all rushed into the barn which was almost empty except for a table and two chairs placed at the center of the barn. An old fashioned hundred watt bulb was lit above the table and a man was standing near it.

On seeing Eriol he came rushing to greet him. "Good to see you again Yamaguchi san. These are my friends, Ritsuku Yamamoto and Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Yes, yes, I know them both. One is heiress of Daidouji enterprises along with being a successful fashion designer and other is managing director of Yamamoto corporations." Masayuki replied humbly.

"This is Masayuki Yamaguchi, one of the most talented and reliable detective." Without giving time for them to greet properly, he continued. "So, why did you call us here Yamaguchi san? Where is Sasake san?"

Masayuki took out an envelope from his back pocket. He hesitated a bit before replying. " She's been kidnapped by very dangerous group, and your suspicion was right." He faced Ritsuku and continued. "Your father was behind this kidnap. The details of that gang are enclosed in that envelope. The address of the place where she is locked, is also giving in it; you will find her there. I'm sorry Hiiragizawa san, but I could help you only this much. From here you will have to take care of the things."

Eriol handed the envelope to Ritsuku. "Thank you Yamaguchi san. We appreciate your help very much. You will receive your payment as agreed." Eriol replied.

Being impatient, Ritsuku tore open the envelope violently due to which some photos flew and scattered on the floor around them. Tomoyo and Ritsuku were horrified by looking at them. Tomoyo quickly crouched down, gathered all photos and started looking at every photo carefully. Most of them covered Rika being grabbed; vehicle number plates which they used, house in which they have hidden her and some were of the masked kidnapers.

Ritsuku shook the envelope and searched for the address frantically. Eriol placed his strong and magnificent hands on his shoulders. "Ritsuku san, please calm down. Let me have a glance at it. Please?" He extended his hands and took those papers and photos gently from his hand. Tomoyo never heard him employ such soft tone to anyone, so she was astonished.

"Believe me Ritsuku san, we will find her. I give you my word that she will be safe and will be in one piece when you will see her again." He murmured in the same quiet, disturbingly gentle tone. "Please calm down and let me plan how we can save her. Sit down." He indicated at the single chair in the entire room present behind the table. He continued in that same honeyed tone which was unbelievable for Tomoyo.

"Daidouji san, please help me console my friend, so that I can concentrate on how to get Sasake san out of this." He requested her, his night-dark eyes, sharp and shrewd as knives, trained on her, but those eyes were no longer cutting, no longer cold, no longer grimly amused.

She couldn't utter a word, so she nodded in reply as she fought to conceal her disbelief, for this was a side of his character which she had never dreamt of seeing again.

Without wasting any time, he read the papers Masayuki gave him and started to explain the situation they were in. "This place, where Sasake san got locked up, is nearly thirty miles away from here. However, it is a hilly area, so we should be more careful and cautious." His intent gaze was fixed on the other two. They both were listening to him with utmost interest. He continued with ultra smoothness . "We can't take the risk of informing police right away, as we don't know our enemy. First we have to get complete assessment of our enemy's power, strength and number of people they are. I guess, instead of wasting our time here, we should make a move and go there, so that we can plan what we have to do next."

Ritsuku sprang out of his chair. "Ok then. Let's get started." When they reached Eriol's car, he crossed Eriol at supersonic speed. Extending his hand he asked for the car keys. "I will drive." He declared. However his wish was declined as Eriol, grabbed him by color and replied with his usual cold but smooth tone. "Save your energy bro, you will be needing it in protecting your love. Now get into the car."

…

"It is the end of the road but there is no trace of any warehouse. This is the address that is given to us, but_" Ritsuku flipped the paper and looked into the photos carefully. "As I intensify my observation, I can see that the surroundings of this house are different from what I see out here. Have a look." He handed the pictures to them both. "Look at them carefully. The warehouse in which Rika has been locked is surrounded by heavy rocks and shrubs. But see our surroundings_" He pointed towards the empty grassland on which they were standing and continued, "This is all we have; flat ground, our path ends at this cliff. I demand, where is the warehouse?"

"Calm down Ritsuku san, if Yamaguchi san gave this address, then Sasake san must probably be somewhere around here." Eriol assured him very softly, measuring dark eyes scanning the place carefully.

"Yamamoto san, Hiiragizawa san, I think I found the place. Once have a look." Tomoyo, who was silent till then spoke for the first time. She was staring down in a daze of disbelief, standing at the edge of the cliff, index finger pointing into the valley. They both looked down where she pointed. It looked like they were standing on Byobu rocks and river Ina flowing beside the warehouse.

"What a place your Otou san chose to hide Sasake san. It indeed is magnificent." Eriol said, assessing the place coolly.

Ritsuku had death stricken expression on his face. He stretched his hands wide in sheer frustration. "How are we supposed to get down there? I mean, why is Otou san so cruel to her? I mean why doesn't he understand that I'll not be happy with Daidouji san? I mean why am I blabbering? I really don't know what I'm talking."

"Ssshhhh... calm down Yamamoto san, we will find a way. Don't worry." Tomoyo placed an assuring hand on his shoulder as he broke down on the bare ground. " And remember we need to be more goal oriented along with being careful, if we want Rika san out of this place, safe." She looked at Eriol, silently pleading for moral support, her jewel-like eyes glued to his chiseled face.

Eriol scanned the place for a while and walked back to them. "Ritsuku san, I found a path, following which we can reach the warehouse. Although this is a small car, there is a possibility of grabbing their attention. As per my assumption, it will take us minimum two hours to get down there on our feet." He stopped all of a sudden and stared aimlessly into the valley which seemed like he was lost in deep thoughts.

"Whatever we do, we must hurry up. It's getting dark already." Urged Tomoyo.

They heard hooves ticking at distance and turned in that direction. It was pure coincidence that, a cart tied to two horses was being driven by a man wearing cow boy's attire. Eriol rushed to him to talk while the other two followed in his wake.

"Excuse me mister..." The driver stopped his cart on being referred to him.

"Our vehicle has stopped all of a sudden and we have to get back home. You see, that house there," He pointed towards the warehouse, "That is where we have to go. Can you please give us lift to the bottom of this cliff?" By that time Ritsuku and Tomoyo reached his side. " The night is falling and my wife is afraid of dark." Tomoyo was appalled for being referred as his wife, but couldn't object him, as she felt convincing the driver was important at that moment.

The driver agreed immediately and as requested, dropped them at the foot of the cliff. "What is the need to refer me as your wife?" She hissed at him. "You could have told him the truth that we are..." She fumbled.

"We are?" Eriol elevated an ebony brow with decided hauteur.

"W-We are f-friends or partners in business."

"And you believe that he would approve of it?" His accented drawl trembled with betraying amusement. "He seems to be an old fashioned guy, so I thought the term wife would not raise any questions from him. Don't waste your time in such trivial things. Our main focus is to rescue Sasake san, so please co-operate with me Daidouji san." He imparted, quite untouched by her consternation.

They hid behind heavy rocks which were good half mile distance from the warehouse. As they settled themselves safe behind the rocks,they saw a stout man along with another person who was covered in brown robes from head to toe, came out of the opening door of that house.

The stout man was yelling at one of his group members, "You bloody moron, I told you to keep her face covered. We will get into trouble if she goes to cops and recognizes us as her kidnappers. Now move your butts and go check on her."

"Now you see, there shouldn't be even a small scratch on that girl. It should seem like she has gone out of station and returned after my son's marriage. So don't even think of laying hands on her. You will get your payment when the task is complete. I'll leave now, take good care of her. Any problem, contact me immediately." The person in robes spoke and then took off in jeep Wrangler Unlimited Sahara. More three of those vehicles were parked at the side of the warehouse.

"Ritsuku san, Daidouji san, listen to me carefully. We stay right here until we know where exactly she is locked, and how many of these people are there in and out of the warehouse."

"But how will we ever know, if we are not moving from here?" Ritsuku whispered with anguish.

"No problem, I have already summoned someone to do that for us. Now we should wait for our right time to come."

Within few seconds Nakuru reached them, wearing Tomoeda senior high school uniform. "Eriol sama you missed me?" Tomoyo and Ritsuku jumped from their places with startled hiss. "Akizuki san, how and when did you get here?"

"I have teleported myself. Ouch" Spinel punched her from inside her skirt pocket.

"I didn't get you. What do you mean by that?" Ristuku gave Eriol and Nakuru weird glances.

"I phoned and asked her to come here for our assistance." Eriol was quick to assure him. It took some time to grasp what she meant but, Tomoyo clearly understood Nakuru's words, she didn't require his cover up. This wasn't new to her. Nakuru alias Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun has always been with Eriol in a battle field, to be specific, in every life guarding ways possible, they stick together to protect their master. She was also aware that Spinel was also present with them, might be hiding somewhere.

"So what's your plan Hiiragizawa san." The presence of his guardians made Tomoyo curious.

"If you don't mind, Ritsuku san, Daidouji san wait here please. I have something important to talk to Nakuru." A sleek brow elevated, there was no such pretense in his lazy drawl. He might be ordering his leave rather than requesting, thought Tomoyo.

"We have to wait till Nakuru makes her move." She hasn't heard him come back. He had to move like a Jaguar on the prowl. She let out a startled hiss on hearing his chill, silent drawl. "You almost killed me!" He stared blankly at her, not able to grasp what troubled her.

"It's a leopard." They heard someone's shout from the warehouse. When Tomoyo let her gaze in that direction, she saw Spinel Sun in his original form, wings hidden, not the feline but the leopard, roaring revealing lethally sharp teeth curved like scimitars, teeth designed to hold his prey in place while he ripped it open with his claws. Her heart skipped a beat. What if someone gets hurt by him? "What is it? Are we about to make our move?" Tomoyo asked desperately, wanting to get Rika out of that place, without anyone getting hurt by that ferocious animal. "Just wait and watch Daidouji san. When it's time I'll let you know." Tomoyo decided that she hated him for putting them in darkness of his moves.

She averted her gaze back to Spinel, who was now facing the gun aimed by the stout person, who few seconds ago spoke to the person in brown robes. _No, don't._ Thought Tomoyo, her heart reaching out for that poor animal, but that wasn't necessary as he, within blink of an eye, hit the man's hand with his paw making the gun fall at unreachable distance and roared at him.

"Thats enough Spinel." She heard Eriol murmuring. As if he was pulled by an invisible rope, Spinel backed out from the man but stayed put to his ground. Some other members of the group tried to attack him with long rods in their hands. Immediately Spinel turned and started to run in opposite direction, when they, including the stout man, chased him.

"I guess there are still some inside, guarding Sasake san."

Tomoyo saw Nakuru entering the warehouse and dazedly looked at Eriol for some explanation, but there came none. When Nakuru came out of it, Tomoyo saw her, walking seductively swaying her hips, into shrubs grown a little far from the house, followed by two men in her wake.

"Now is our turn. Let's enter the house. We should be quick and get out of there before they come back. Let's move." He rushed towards the house, Tomoyo and Ritsuku followed him quickly. "Daudouji san, stay here and inform us if anyone of them comes into view." Without waiting for her response, Eriol and Ritsuku rushed inside the warehouse.

It has two floors; ground floor has single room, furnished minimally. At the center it has spiral stairs built connecting to the upper floor. However, the upper floor was a complete pack of more than half a dozen rooms. On reaching the upper floor Eriol and Ritsuku took off in opposite direction, hastily searching for Rika by breaking open every room they entered.

Ritsuku was fortunate to break through the doors of room, which concealed Rika in it. Hands tied back and eyes veiled by thick black cloth, she was sheathed in the same outfit, in which she left the office, unscathed. He freed her from the cloth concealing her sight. Rika let out a happy squeal on seeing him, but immediately her face etched with lines of concern, blatantly visible.

On hearing Rika's voice, Eriol rushed to the room into which Ritsuku entered and whisked them both downstairs and out of that wretched warehouse. Looking at them coming out along with Rika, Tomoyo was awash with relief. Something sparked into her brain and she rushed towards the parked jeeps. Scanning frantically every vehicle, she found one which has it's key plunged into keyhole. She looked back and called them to that vehicle.

Eriol was quick to grasp her intention. He rushed towards her and climbed the jeep immediately to check if it's working or not. As he turned the key, the engine roared with ignition. Ritsuku carried Rika in his arms and tucked her with utmost care into the jeep. Without wasting any time Tomyo sat with Rika to give her moral support. Finally taking in the actual feel of being escaped, Rika burst into flood of tears. Ritsuku hesitated for a second, and then giving way to his heart's wish, he scrambled into the jeep behind Eriol and gathered Rika into his arms, soothing her back, he spoke many incoherent soothing words to her. When she sensed that she wasn't required there, Tomoyo climbed down and occupied the front seat. From the corner of her eyes, Tomoyo saw the kidnappers coming back to the warehouse.

"Hiiragizawa san, hurry up. They are coming." She pointed towards them. Eriol hit the accelerator hard and the vehicle shot at full speed into nearby woods. 'There should be another way out, than that narrow road which led to this valley.' He thought looking around with scrutinizing gaze and found another path which would take them to the upper part of the cliff. He drove the vehicle at its full speed. Their path wasn't a smooth road, so he has to lower the speed. The jeep swayed as it drove over pebbles and stones. "Hold on to the jeep tight. The path is a bit rough." He grated out in a tone of warning to his companions.

From the rare view mirror, he could see that they weren't alone. The kidnappers were following them in their own vehicles.

"Eriol make it faster, they are drawing closer. fas_" Ritsuku stopped abruptly and intensified his gaze on the person sitting in the front seat of the first jeep. It was his father, holding a walking stick in his hand, and the brown robe in another, fedora hat covering his hair, an aggressive slant on his brooding features. His hands involuntarily tightened his grip on Rika in a protective hold.

Guns were fired, aiming at the jeep to stop. But unfortunate for them that Eriol, without caring the rough path, increased its speed, turned and disappeared into the dense woods.

When their followers were out of sight, Eriol took a turn leading to the path he first planned to follow. The jeep came to sudden halt when he almost reached the supposed road. "I guess we have to look for some other means of transport." Said Eriol as it dawned on him that the jeep ran out of gas. "Take refuge behind those bushes until I find out how we can get out of this place." He pointed towards the bushes that were on the opposite side of the path through which they came and then he took off into woods at speed. When he was sure that he was out of their sight, he took out his sun wand and swung it at two wild horses, grazing at grass, which he noticed before the jeep came to halt. He cast a spell and ropes appeared from nowhere, winding round the horse's neck and mouth like that of a race horse.

Tomoyo kept all her senses alert, not relaxing a single nerve in fright of getting caught. Her heart beating faster than normal, she heard hooves pattering. As she concentrated, the pattering sounded distinctly closer and clearer. She dared herself to have a look in that direction, only to gape at two heavily grown wild brown horses trotting in her direction. Slight movements beside one horse made her look in that direction and focus on the male figure leading them. Like a fish let off the hook at the very last moment, Tomoyo felt her tension evaporate as she realized that it was Eriol with them. Deprived of his coat and tie, He is the most devastatingly handsome man she has ever seen on this mother earth. On looking at the backdrop and the horses; leather cowboy hat and boots, she thought, were the only missing things on him.

"I hope you still remembered riding the horses, Ritsuku san." Eriol shot a wry glance at him, a rueful smile curving at the end of his lips. As soon as he noticed a stricken expression on his lady companions, he admitted in a driven undertone, "I'm afraid, this is the only possible means of transport we could be relied on." Tomoyo was rooted to her spot. _'He can't mean what he was saying. No! For goodness sake, they are wild not even dully trained.' _

"On t-the h-horse?" She was more shaken by his suggestion that it felt a difficult task to spit out those words without stammering. '_He must be crazy to suggest something this insane.' _she conceded in disbelief. She concentrated on the horses and when one of it looked at her and the eye contact was made, she somehow understood that the horses were under some spell. She felt like she could reach down to its soul and hear its pleas to let it go free. That thought made her head dizzy. Has she gone crazy? Because, saying that they were under some spell was reasonable, for they were not showing their usual wild nature. However her last thought about reaching the soul didn't make any sense.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and, his hard features turned soft, a small smile curving at the corner of his lips, he extended his hand. "Believe me Daidouji san. I will not let any harm near you. You will be safe with me." Tomoyo was transfixed to her spot from what she was experiencing, her face shocked and pale. He expelled his breath in a heavy sigh and planted one hand on her waist. She unclenched her fingers and gasped when lifted off the ground by two frightfully powerful hands. "What on earth..." Before she finished talking, she was tugged carefully on the back of the wild horse, following her up so fast onto it she didn't even have the chance to argue. "You will ride with me." As Tomoyo curved uneasily away from the hard heat of his well built muscular chest, a strong arm settled round her abdomen and forced her inexorably back. 'Stay still...I will not allow you to fall,' he said impatiently.

By the time Tomoyo settled awkwardly, they heard engine roaring and turned in that direction only to registered that they were on the brink of getting caught again. "Ritsuku san, you follow this road and take off, I will try to distract these people." Eriol said, indicating the road he thought of leading them to the cliff.

As Eriol rode the horse in opposite direction into the depth of the woods, Tomoyo clutched the horse's silky mane tightly. The group divided into two and one followed Eriol while other, in which Ritsuku's father was also present, followed Ritsuku. They were on advantage as horse ran faster and the path was full of rocks, making their chasers drive difficult. Tomoyo closed her eyes tightly and curved more closely to Eriol's body in the process of getting hold on her fear.

Eriol rode faster and deeper into the woods, occasionally turning back. His hand on Tomoyo's stomach held her tighter instinctively when he saw where they were heading to. Tomoyo swayed as the horse turned and changed its directions in the process of avoiding the trees. She allowed herself to have a look and was more horrified on looking at the flowing water just few meters away from them. "No..." She let a shriek and closed her eyes even tighter when the horse entered the water with same ease and speed as it was on normal land. Horse whinnying, water splintering, and men shouting. That's all Tomoyo was able to hear.

As soon as they reached the dry land again, Eriol took a turn and looked back satisfactorily when the kidnappers jeep got stuck in the water. Turning again to the direction he was intended ride before, he rode the horse at full speed and reached the bottom of cliff, and reached the point where they got down the cart before that evening. The night was pitch dark in the woods. It was at the mercy of the moon and stars, that they could see their surroundings, when they reached the open space. They heard horse whinnying, but it was not the one on which they sat. Following the sound, they lifted their head and found Ritsuku ans Rika, sitting on the horse.

They were about to cross an old poorly built bridge which could possibly break any moment if it carried more than one person at time. Ritsuku stopped in front of the bridge and turned around to see his father approach them in his jeep with those dreadful people. His grip on the rope tightened and curved Rika more closely to him.

"Ritsuku, don't be insane. Come back here." His father roared at him.

"No Otou sama, unless you accept Rika as my love and your future Daughter-in-law, I'm not intending to come back to you. Never ever!" He spoke from gritted teeth and chose to cross the bridge.

"No, come back." He heard his father demand, but he paid no heed. His horse stepped on the bridge hesitatingly. But as soon as it strolled few steps, the bridge started to collapse from their weight.

Letting out a frightful gasp, Tomoyo buried her head into Eriols shirt, clutching his color in a death grip. "No..." They heard Ritsuku's father crying out loud for his son.

Eriol swung his sun wand "Go my dear friends, your destiny awaits you." On hearing him say those words with warmth, Tomoyo glanced up only to be surprised on what she saw. The bridge stopped from breaking further, stayed still till his friends crossed it and reached the safe grounds of the cliff top, then unnaturally it broke and fell down in pieces. _'Hiiragizawa san has great reflexes.' _She acknowledged dizzily.

As the tension ebbed, they focused on their hands, her smaller one tangled in his much bigger one. As if they experienced an electric shock, they drew their hands back and Tomoyo stared at it with unease. Shaken by the sudden intimate contact of their bodies, Tomoyo dragged in a deep, shivering breath. The disturbingly insidious scent of warm male assailed her. Her mouth ran dry. She tried to drift away uneasily.

'Relax,' he murmured softly, long fingers splaying across her midriff to ease her back into position again. When he talked, soft and low, he had the most beautiful dark honeyed accent, she thought abstractedly. That thought made her face flush to the roots of her hair. Her heart was pounding like a hammer inside her ribcage.

The ride to the cliff was spent in utter silence. Tomoyo decided that she was dangerously attracted to him. She felt safe in circle of his arms. Today she saw totally new side of him. He risked his own life to help his friend, which only proved how reliable friend he can be.

Tomoyo and Rika entered the Daidouji mansion almost at ten o'clock. Tomoyo tried to explain as terse as possible to her mother what happened to Rika and why she was at their house at this late an hour.

Taking in a deep breath, Sonomi soothed Rika's back with motherly concern. "I wouldn't appreciate what Yamamoto san has done to you dear." She said tautly. "I'll call and tell him, that this marriage is not going to take place, the first thing tomorrow. I can't let my daughter married into a family, where father couldn't see his own son's love and be so callous to do something so disgusting like this."

A small smile curved on her lips, Tomoyo was relieved by her mother's words. "Take Rika upstairs. This kid has suffered enough. Do take care of her." Sonomi urged them both to the stairs and went back into the small office room built in their house.

Up in her room, Tomoyo made Rika have bath in her bathroom, while she arranged something warm and light to eat for her. In the mean time she made a room prepared for Rika's use. She decided, she would let her stay in their house till Rika and Ritsuku gets married. It wouldn't be safe for her friend to stay out alone without any protection.

While waiting for Rika to emerge from the bathroom, her thoughts drifted back to the bottom of the cliff, where she and Eriol sat on the horse, hand in hand, eyes welded to each others. The moment was so magical, she felt butterflies fluttering in her tummy. But her toes curled when she remembered the time, where she was aware of his every body part in contact with hers. His very masculine scent made her head dizzy.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she neither noticed her phone ringing, nor Rika, who was sitting in front of the dressing table, already in the process of drying her hair.

Rika lifted her head and glanced at Tomoyo through the mirror, who was lost in her own world. She wouldn't have disturbed her, it it was not for that wretched phone's ringing. She handed the phone to Tomoyo, who took a minute to adjust back to present.

"Moshi moshi Daidouji san. Can I talk to Rika? You see, I wouldn't have disturbed you, if she had her own phone with her, but unfortunate for me that her mobile was smashed at her house." It was Ritsuku, rushing to explain his cause to call her.

"Rika chan. The call's for you." A rueful smile played on her lips as she passed on the phone to Rika. Later on, she couldn't remember how the night has passed when she settled in her bed, covered in satin sheets. It was at that moment when her phone buzzed again. On the brink of getting up to give Rika phone, thinking it might again be Ritsuku, she looked at the name flashing on the mobile screen. Her moment was seized from shock and a smile curved up on her lips unbeknownst to her.

"Thank you for your help and co-operation Daidouji san." It was Eriol on the other side of the line.

"The pleasure is mine E-Hiiragizawa san. I have done nothing except be on sidelines and watch you in action." She tried to play cool, though she lost it when she almost used his first name. She decided she would use his first name only with his permission.

"Sorry Daidouji san, but I have a very different view on what you did today." It hurt her so much when he referred to her so formally. She wanted to assure him immediately to call her Tomoyo, but couldn't utter a word when she heard his next words. "You were supportive when Ritsuku was broke, you were the one to find where the house was and indeed it was your idea to search a jeep with keys left in it, which helped us get out of that place." His every word had a mesmeric effect on her. In a daze she heard his appreciations, but was at a loss when it was her turn to talk.

When the call ended, she was beaming with full blast of positive energy. She was certain she liked this guy. Later when she drifted to sleep, a slow, sweet smile curved and was fixed on her face.

Author's note: hi everyone. I hope this chapter was interesting, but my story doesn't end here. Next comes the chapter where our dear Tomoyo discovers her love and her past is revealed. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

"Hiiragizawa san was_"

"Yeah yeah. Hiiragizawa san was marvellous, efficient and reliable as friend; has quick reflexes; rides horse with quiet an ease blah blah blah..." Rolling her eyes, Sakura continued. "Do you, at the very least, realise that you have been repeating all these things about Eriol kun from the moment you stepped in through that door?"

"Was I?" Tomoyo asked dismayed.

"Hundred damn percent you were!" Sakura declared with ebbing irritation.

Sakura had photo shoot session early that morning, modelling for the dresses designed by her best friend and cousin; the project on which Tomoyo was working with Eriol and Syaoran. Tomoyo accompanied Sakura to support her and also to ensure that her designs were displayed appropriately. Apparently, it seems, she's been doing nothing but talk nonchalantly.

Though talking, she thought she was explaining that day's events and how lucky Rika was, to find her love back and what changes that day's events brought in Senior Yamamoto san, for the immediate next day of Rika's rescuing mission, he came by along with his son to the Daidouji Mansion to call off the wedding, at the same time nonetheless inviting them to Rika and Ritsuku Yamamoto's wedding, which he planned to arrange within two weeks.

The bride was replaced! This meant that she was free from the unwanted bond which was pressed on her by her mother. She revived back to present when she heard Sakura's voice.

"How do you feel now?"

"About what?"

"Your Omiai with Ritsuku was going smoothly and as everything was already prepared, you might as well be walking down the aisle in four days. It's not like I'm not happy for Rika chan. I'm more than happy that she is able to get back the love of her life and I can't wait to join in her happiness, but I'm more than a little worried about you!" Sakura presented Tomoyo an unease smile. Heaving a sigh, she continued. "Tomoyo, you are my cousin and my dearest friend and I'm truly... sincerely only thinking of you at this minute."

"It's not like I'm fawning over Yamamoto san or something and neither are the young efficient bachelor men deficient in this world. Also let me assure you, I'm not heartbroken. Darling believe me, I'm rather relieved that it, the Omiai, turned out something like this because, I'm not yet prepared to change my status from Miss to Mrs." She gave Sakura a reassuring smile, but somehow it seemed it wasn't enough.

"Forget it. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you. Do you remember, I told you that I got measurements of one of my clients, which matched exactly with my ideal man's physique?" Tomoyo stopped, giving a dramatic pause so as to attract her listener's attention.

Sakura was already drawn into it and raised a thin brow as to indicate that she was following.

"See the thing is, I found out who it is..." Tomoyo paused again, biting her lips in a helpless hope of hiding her smile. Oh gosh! She is enjoying this cause she knows very well that Sakura is drawn into it, and in any minute she will explode.

"Oh come on Tomoyo chan. Will you stop teasing and tell me? I'm dying with curiosity."

"Oh ho ho..." Tomoyo grinned wickedly. "What will I gain in return?"

"Please Tomoyo chan, I'm running out of time. I'll treat you after my shoot's over. Is that Ok?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura coyly, rubbing her temple as if she was having some difficulty. "To speak frankly, that wouldn't be enough, but considering Li-kun is still here in Japan, I can't demand more of your time. I don't want to make my relation with him go bad. So, it should be fine."

"You are killing me. Please!" Sakua shrieked with unhidden curiosity.

"Hahaha... Ok, no more games. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa." She waited for her friend to shriek in surprise. She couldn't hear anything. What?! The whole wagon is filled with silence, which might well be described as the calmness before the storm. In surprise, she looked at Sakura puzzled.

"What? You have got nothing to say?" Where is 'hoe' or at least 'kya'?

Nothing. Sakura quietly looked at her friend. She stared and stared without any reaction and at last heaved a sigh. "We need to talk Tomoyo chan."

"About what?" She asked in a daze for, it was rare to see Sakura serious, except when she's working.

"It's my queue, gotta go. See ya." Sakura exited the wagon in a haste, leaving Tomoyo to mull over her response.

"So, you said 'talk' and what might it be about?" Tomoyo asked, holding a coffee cup, seated comfortably at one of Cafe Veloce's confined chambers.

"It's been on my mind since morning. Can you open up a little and tell me, what you think about Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked straight forward.

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to gaze at her friend in silence. It took some time to comprehend, what Sakura actually meant. In a total rebuke she asked, "Are you trying to imply that I might be having feelings for him?"

"I don't find any other reason justifying your behaviour since this morning."

"No! No way. Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean, when you talk about him, your eyes gleam; your whole body turns animated; it seems like you are not talking about a mere human and the worst part is: you don't even realize for how much time you have been talking." Stretching her hand, Sakura took Tomoyo's hand which was resting on the table. Caressing it slowing with her thumb on its back, she continued. "It is not the first time I have noticed this. When I met you the other day, at your house, you were talking about none other than Eriol-kun. I accept, you were not speaking pleasant things nonetheless, it was still about him."

"No way! I was only talking about what happened and nothing else. You got a very wrong idea."

"No, I didn't. If it was only like that, I wouldn't be alarmed. However, you see, you talk with such compassion; it's hard to tell that you are not affected by him." Sakura gazed at her friend apologetically.

"It's true that at first, I was captivated by his looks. No wonder, every woman and man's head turns in his direction. But that's not enough for me. At the same time, I know that he is great at charming people but, I'm not fool enough to fall for it. No way... I can't believe, of all the things you are worried about such an irrelevant matter?"

"If it was such a small change, I could never have noticed. Think it Tomoyo chan. I'm not sharp at grasping things like these, yet I'm able to point out this." Sakura murmured worriedly.

Tomoyo gave her an outraged look and then brushed it with a playful laughter. "I need something more promising to fall for a man. Don't bother yourself with this dear."

"I hope you are right." Sakura swallowed hard. Neither of them spoke for some time.

"Syaoran-kun is leaving today evening to Hong-Kong. Are you coming to see off?"

"How I wish I could, but Rika will resign in three days and I'm nowhere close to finding a promising and reliable secretary." Tomoyo confided truthfully.

"I'll give him your regards then." Again silence stretched.

"Hey, Tomoyo chan, have you planned anything about Rika chan's wedding gown?" Sakura was relieved to find something to drive away the murkiness, which seemed to weigh on their normal cheerful chat.

"Not yet. I need to take down Rika chan's preferences for it, but she's been busy and I couldn't get to talk to her about anything." Tomoyo dived into the matter, more than grateful for the change of topic.

"Isn't she staying at your house?"

"Yes. Since the attack on her apartment, Yamamoto san was really worried for her. It's also difficult to find a new residence within a day, so I asked Rika chan to stay with me till the wedding. Her parents were already informed, but they are busy with all the wedding arrangements and are unaware of the danger caused to their daughter."

"Great! I have my evening off tomorrow. If you have time, I'll come over to your place and will stay for the night." Sakura said, in her usual chirpy tone.

"I'll try to take out my time. Nothing is more important to me than spending time with my friends and you are my adorable one." she conceded with radiant smile.

"Superb. Then see you tomorrow. Now I gotta go. Bye."

"See you too. Take care." Though she smiled and waved back at Sakura, those words still lingered in her mind. A sharp pain plunged in her heart and she was hurting. And suddenly, with a sinking heart, she knew why. This was the first time she has lied to her friend but, that's not the only thing. Unbeknownst to her, she has given her heart to someone else, who is not in any element her ideal life partner with an exception of very attractive and athletic body.

Bringing herself to get up, she walked back to her limo on limp legs. Admitting that she has fallen for someone was hard to digest, and when the person is Eriol Hiiragizawa, then it's going to feel like hit by a bucket full of ice.

She focused her distracted gaze on her room as she entered her room. She breathed deep, taking in all the same welcoming air and the cosy feelings that were seeping into her. This is her room which she decorated personally. Walking at a slow pace towards the table that was set beside window and turning back, she took in all of her room: colossal carved oak four-poster bed neatly draped in silk bed sheets and scattered pillows at head board; dressing table and mirror that lined up next to her bed; cupboards that contained her sketched design files placed next to the doors; the wardrobe that bore her moderate dresses; mosaic design that adored the door of her bathroom; and the carpet that flexed all over the floor.

She breathed deep again, but sighed in a relief this time. She is not going to leave this room. Not at present and not in near future either. Though she made up her mind to get married to Yamamoto san, deep in her heart she knew that she wasn't yet ready to give up her status as single. Somehow, as the time passed, she convinced herself that she can manage fine with him but, now she realised that she couldn't for she has already lost her heart to someone else.

She dragged herself to the tempting and most necessary bath and lost herself again in her thoughts as she immersed lower in that aromatic, bubbles filled bath. She was still in a daze. How and when did she fell for Eriol? She was absolutely sure that she hated him for what he was. He was highly intelligent, incredibly arrogant and impossibly proud. Eriol might be hatefully arrogant, domineering and superior, but he was also the bold, living, breathing essence of tough, unapologetic masculinity. These don't cover up the fact that he's a playboy as well. Rich, spoilt and selfish, a womaniser, who'd never stopped to consider the damage he'd caused, though society was less censorious in recent years and he could get away with a great deal more in the field of decadent living. The incident at the lake house weighed much against him. He humiliated her and looked down on her when she was at her weakest point for which she hated him and could never forgive him. The puzzling thing was how her feelings contrived to take up a complete one eighty degree change from hate to love?!

It was a life time when she emerged from her bath. Still trying to understand the confused signals her heart was giving, she sat down at her dressing table, combing her much longer and lush raven hair. She didn't know anything about him except what paparazzi provided. He was adventurous. He loved to risk his life. She was aghast when read about his recent cliff diving at Ponte Brolla yesterday, where he barely missed the rocks before hitting the water.

She wanted to know more about him. Things which the outer world didn't know and what he is from inside. She wanted to be by his side, to be the one, whom he would confide in.

However, the most bothering thoughts clouded her mind as she settled in bed. What does he think of her? Will he return her feelings? Is he really Mr. Right for her? Brushing off those thoughts, she allowed the sleep to takeover her thoughts.

(Night after saving Rika)

After talking to Tomoyo, Eriol tried to get some sleep. As he dozed off, his sleep was tormented with disturbing dreams.

_A faded figure started floating before his eyes. It constantly kept calling his name, 'Clow's name'. He couldn't see its face, but as it's voice kept ringing in his ears, it was like a melody. It was so feminine and captivating that he craved to hear it more. He extended his hand to catch it but got nothing. _

Opening his eyes, Eriol found his right hand stretched up as if trying to catch something. Arranging himself, he tried to sleep again but, it was same.

_This time the figure became more prominent. Face was still a blur but he could see that it was a woman, clad in traditional kimono, long hair let loose. Clow and she were in a garden talking, smiling and laughing. She giggled playfully to his every word and Clow was doing his best to keep that smile on her lips. Clow seemed to be in his mid twenties and she seemed to be in her early twenties. _

_Everything blurred and the next thing he saw was: Clow was sleeping on his futon, blanket tangled around his waist, his naked chest exposed. His hair was splayed over a white pillow while he slept peacefully. There was another person in the room. It was the same woman, covered in white robes, her long hair left loose. She was sitting near a dim lit light, writing something. Her face wasn't visible because of her long tresses. Folding the paper neatly, she placed it under the lamp and turned towards the peacefully sleeping Clow. It was then that her face was shockingly visible, crystal clear. Her silent tears flowed along her pale cheeks as she whispered "Sayonara my Clow". _

Clutching his chest, Eriol woke up with a groan wrenched from his tightly sealed lips. His chest was paining, but it was not physical. He needed fresh air but his throat was clogging so he went downstairs and drank water. After trying futilely to calm himself down by breathing and finding it didn't help, he stepped out into the garden.

As his bare foot tapped over the wet grass, he was deeply troubled by his dreams. He's been haunted by these kind of dreams since he was back to Tomoeda. However, he ends up forgetting the face that appeared in his dreams every time. Leaning back on the trunk of cherry blossom tree, he closed his eyes again and breathed slowly to gain some control on his rapidly beating heart. "_Sayonara my Clow" _kept repeating in his ears like an echo and his chest hurt with sudden pang of pain seeping into him. He fell on his knees and coughed as his throat chocked. "Stop it." He screamed, closing his ears fiercely, but it didn't. The voice started fading but still it continued to ring in his ears. He punched an aggressive fist into the trunk, making dried leaves fall around him. His chest pain was so fierce that it overcame the pain from blood oozing fist. He closed his eyes as he curled into a ball on the ground.

_'Hiiragizawa san' 'my Clow'... _the two voices repeated, spiralling in his mind. Eriol concentrated hard on the voices and this time his brain was merciful to let the face float before his vision. It was Tomoyo. Of course, Daidouji san called him 'Hiiragizawa _san'_ and he distinctly remembered that it was her voice. His irritation crescendoed as only Tomoyo's face came into his vision, but he concentrated. When he focused his mind more carefully, he could relate the face with the image and the figure in his dream and he reeled in shock as the vision became clearer. Perspiration beading his forehead, he cringed as the pain slowly left him.

Sitting on his heels, he leaned back on the tree. Pulling his legs nearer, he placed his throbbing head on his knees and breathed heavily. His sleeping robe was soaked in sweat and his body shivered as the night's cool breeze swept through him. But his mind was not in a state to register anything. He was still dealing with the shock he received. 'Why was Daidouji san in his dream? What was she doing with Clow Reed?' these questions occupied his mind so much that he didn't notice the soft footsteps approaching him.

"Eriol sama, what is it? You are soaking wet, is everything alright." asked a concerned Spinel Sun.

Eriol turned and laid unfocused eyes on him. His mind seemed to struggle a bit to adjust to present and the reality. He stared silently before breaking it with a slow hiss. "I need to get out of here." his voice came in fractured whispers. " We are leaving early morning on the first flight we get to London." Gaining his composure back, he got up and walked back into the house leaving behind an astonished Spinel Sun.

Instead of flying back straight to London, Eriol made it to Switzerland in search of any possible way to vent out his irritation, anger and frustration. They boarded a plane early morning at four from Tokyo which landed in Geneva, Switzerland and from there hired a private jet and made it to Albergo Ristorante Centovalli in half an hour.

He tossed the bag on the bed and looked out of the French windows that overlooked the garden to the lush green mountains. He shrugged out of his business suit and donned a white cotton half sleeves shirt and army green shorts. Putting on his sports shoes and a white Nike cap, he ran towards north of Ponte Brollo which was one of the most dangerous spots for cliff diving.

Songs by Pink Floyd were playing at full blast in his ears from his Sony Walkman MP3 player. Though the sounds were bombastic, his chain of thoughts continued to torment his mind. He's not a puppet of some dead man. He's a living breathing human, who has every right to live life the way he wishes to, but no! That bloody old man has to scheme everything in his life. If so, then why hadn't he designed any parents? Why was he left alone? For what should he do that crazy man's unfinished tasks? He is not Clow Reed! He's Eriol and he wanted to very much stay that way. That's the reason he buried all his ties with sorcery in the old Reed mansion, except for the key, and built up his own house far from it.

A few meters behind, unbeknownst to Eriol, was following him a bike with two people, one was riding and another held a camera focused on Eriol. The cameraman was trying to use fullest of this opportunity to get as many pictures as he could.

Reaching the Cliff, he stopped and peeked down to calculate the depth. Hands on hips, he looked at the setting sun as sweat slid from his temple down along one chiselled cheek bone. Discarding his shirt and getting rid of his cap, walkman and shoes, he threw himself into the space.

The photographer rushed to the cliff end, but he was too late to get any picture. He saw the clean line of Eriol's body hit the water. There was barely any splash. He didn't make it up till few seconds, then the surface rippled and his head emerged. The photographer was making good use of this and continued to take more pictures of Eriol as he turned his face towards the evening sun.

Eriol made a flip on his back and made few strokes. Then stroked across the water to the banks and climbed up. This wasn't enough. He needed more, so he got up and climbed back to the cliff in an effort to make another dive.

In the mean time the photographer hid himself when he understood that Eriol was making up to the cliff.

Eriol settled down beside his discarded shirt to get some air before going for another dive. He was breathing heavily from the expense of climbing up. He looked afar, still thoughts reeling in his head. He resented his life. He hated the way his life was designed. All the knowledge was passed onto him, or should it be said that his brain was a vessel that contained all Clow's knowledge and wisdom? As this thought crossed his mind, his blood boiled with fury. He raked a strong hand through his wet hair and dangled his head down, sitting with his knees up.

Water droplets gleamed under the evening's sun on his well exercised body and his shorts stuck to his lean thighs. This magnificent view would earn him loads of bucks, thoughts the photographer as he continued to click the camera.

A slight moment caught his attention and narrowing his eyes, Eriol noticed a man with camera from the corner of his eyes. A small smile crept slowly on his lips. Let the world know that Eriol Hiiragizawa was cliff diving. The world which reads about this, at least, would not think of him as Clow Reed. This world recognises him for what he was and he's not shadowed by Clow Reed. He is known for his success; business tactics; wild adventurous life; his womanising ways and for his wealth that he earned at so early an age. As he acknowledged these facts, his temper slowly left him and his mind cleared.

He looked at his surroundings and took in all the glorious view the nature was providing him. He gazed at the orange sky and smiled as his body shivered slightly from the brush of evening's breeze. He got up on his feet and took up the stance at the edge of the cliff, giving out the view for the entire world to enjoy his magnificent body. He jumped off the cliff in a backward dive, his lithe body flipping in somersault. He made two clean somersaults before diving into the water.

He barely missed the rocks and dived into the water with all the grace of an indolent tiger, which impressed the photographer to death but he didn't fail to capture any moment in his camera.

Eriol made few back strokes before going deep into the water again and emerging after a very long and unnecessary pause. This time he swam lazily, taking all the time in the world and performing all the strokes he knew: free style; butterfly; and breaststroke. His skin turned pale as the coldness from water made his teeth chatter.

Eriol avoided interviews, so he always managed to slip away before any reporter could approach him. Though he needn't to avoid the paparazzi this time, the hotel in which he took up residence for that day would soon be flooded by reporters.

By the time he reached his hotel, it was already pitch dark outside. It was a good thing that his guardians left to London rather than following him, he decided as he went to take a shower. Unfortunate for him, he sensed their auras too late.

"Eriol samaaa..." Nakuru pounced on him as soon as he closed the door of his room. Because of this unexpected welcome, he lost his balance, but somehow, managed to stay on his legs.

"Ruby Moon... wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" His voice came out in rasps as Nakuru's weight and her hands, wounded round his neck, continued to choke him.

"We missed you so much. My heart almost stopped when I saw you make that backward dive."

"I-is Spinel S-sun h-here too?" He's going to die out of constriction.

"Meanie... We were concerned about you, but you don't even seem to be happy on seeing us." Nakuru made a face.

"I need a bath." Eriol said, exhausted.

"Suit yourself." She chirped sweetly.

Eriol entered the bathroom. "Nakuru, I would like to bath alone." Eriol gritted his even white teeth. Nakuru was still hanging on his back.

Realizing that she was still clinging to Eriol, Nakuru immediately got down. "I can wash your back for you." She suggested innocently.

"Out Ruby Moon. Use all this flirtation on your other toys, but spare me." Giving a slight push on her back, Eriol locked the door as she vacated.

Eriol smiled as the water sluiced over him.

...

It's been a week since they reached London, but Eriol was nowhere closer to what he searched for. Frustration was piling up in him as the suffocating dreams continued to torment him. Mornings he had office work, so he stayed up most of the nights going through Clow's books, but everything's turning into vain.

Slamming the book shut, he ran an aggressive hand in his blue black hair as anger thrummed through his stance. Nothing! No evidence of what so ever. He's deprived of sleep for most of the days, only taking few naps between work and this fruitless search is getting on his nerves.

He has no other option, but to peek into the past. Deciding so, he walked to the core of library and reached the last shelf of books that was aligned next to a wall which was in turn adorned by a magnificent Victorian painting that portrayed a massive wrought iron gate framed by stone pillars. The gate was surrounded by nature's rejuvenation with lavish abundance of flowers which suggested the peak of Spring season.

Eriol stared at the painting for some time, doing nothing but breathe as his heart made a futile war of opposition with his mind. His heart hated going or being there but his mind reasoned that it was the only solution to put an end to his unfathomable chain of tormenting dreams. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he reached out his hand to the centred one of the tightly packed bookshelf. He pulled the book half way out and waited as the gates in the painting started parting with rusty creaks that opened up a narrow corridor.

As he entered, he punched a button on the wall to his right that lit lights all along the passage. The smooth passage ended and a series of steps continued that took him to the underground hidden room.

Eriol stood at the threshold, all his senses numbing as he gazed at the room covered in dirt and spider webs. As if a film was running, all the memories of Clow came flooding back into his mind and he breathed heavily as his heart raced fast. It screamed to stop; to go back, but he can't stop. Move! Ordered his mind.

Bracing his heart, he crossed the threshold and moved to the centre of the room, where laid few iron cases that contained and preserved completely of all Clow's things with an exception of his books. Opening one case, a trembling hand reached for the navy blue robe, which was one of Clow Reed's trademark clothes.

As soon as his hand clutched the cloth, the backdrop of the room started reeling and with a flash he was teleported back to the room where his devil throne sat with a person seated in it.

Scanning the room, Eriol recognised that he was teleported to the time when Clow was still alive.

The voice, he very much despised, reverberated all through the room. "Welcome Eriol."

Hair at the back of Eriol's neck stood up in alert. "I was expecting you." _Expecting my foot!_ Thought Eriol.

"I was foolish enough to think that this portion of my life needn't to be remembered. So, I locked this part of my memory, but, you see, I'm proven wrong."

His stomach churned when he realised that he is going to know something new. He doesn't want to know this particular information. His gut feeling told him that he's going to hate this but, he knows that he will listen to whatever bull it is going to be.

His conscience jabbed at his selfish heart, reminding him that it was his duty. If he was supposed to take care of this unknown and mysterious task, he is going to take care of it no matter what.

Bowing his head low, he greeted Clow rigidly. Clow smiled back. Oh! how much he wanted to swipe that sly smile away from that calculating and manipulative face. Only he couldn't, for Clow's no longer alive.

"Of course, there was a reason behind it_." Yeah you do damn have reasons for everything._

"Come with me. I'll show you." Clow turned on his heels and walked. As they walked, the backdrop changed from dark room to open garden with leaves and petals all around.

It was a dull day with grey clouds hovering above in sky. As they kept walking, Eriol tried to remember this particular day, but he has witnessed so many days like this that the effort was wearisome. He looked at the only person who can explain any confusion, but he was presented with the said person's back.

"Wait Eriol... waiting makes the truth more interesting."

Something moved in the backdrop and Eriol concentrated on it rather than cussing the old guy.

As he focused, he recognized what's happening and walked up to stand beside Clow Reed. It's the same as in his dream, the young Clow talking to some lady. He threw a confused and quick glance at the old man standing beside him and back to the scene. Oh come on! The young dude is trying to charm Tomoyo look alike, and this perverted old guy is enjoying the scene. Eriol wanted to snap at Clow, but kept his mouth shut, thinking better of it. As he kept watching, he wanted to throw up.

For Eriol's relief the surroundings started to whirl and they were plunged into pitch darkness. Slowly but steadily the darkness was driven away by moon light, but he realized they weren't alone and here he thought this was the chance for him to get on with his questionnaire!

...

_(The past)_

Clow was facing few people sitting on horses, faces not visible as they were covered in black robes and hood was pulled over their heads. His sun wand clutched in one hand and except for a single sweat drop sliding from his temple, his body was as composed as ever, not even slightest of the tension emanated from his body.

Yue and Cerberus were standing just behind him and the beastly creature glowered, baring his teeth at them.

"Clow, if you want her alive and unharmed, let your guards down, leave your guardians and follow me." A voice echoed from the woods. Clow gazed ahead at the mysterious person sitting on a black horse, wearing a black cloak and black hood over his head. Clow, gritting his teeth, ordered his guardians to flow back to his mansion in a very low voice. Turning his wand in to its disguise form, i.e. in to a key and without turning back, he followed the voiced person.

Another person with similar clothing came forward from behind the trees, concealing his identity behind those robes. Carrying a whip with him, he joined the former one. He whirled his whip and snatched the key wand from Clow's hand. Clow didn't even blink at the pain the whip induced on his hand. They led him deeper into the forest and stopped in front of an abandoned, gloomy cottage.

An ear splitting shrike emitted from the cottage and Clow took an instinctive step but was stopped by the man on the horse. "Not so soon Clow." there was this unnecessary drawl at his name intended to infuriate him, but Clow simply gave a blank look.

Dismounting the horse, he signalled something with his fingers to a person standing in front of the cottage. As he removed his hood, a sliver of light flooding from the cottage fell on his face. His eyes, colour of greyish green, focused on Clow. He has perfectly chiselled cheekbones with an exception of a long brown scar on one cheek that cut through one thin lip.

It's Ju-Long Li, his first cousin from his mother's side. Clow and Ju-Long Li had started with wrong footing and it never got any better. Every chance he got, Ju-Long Li tried to defy Clow. It unnerved Ju-Long that everyone in the Li clan adored Clow. As the years passed and they grew up, contempt in his heart turned to hatred and to something dark in Ju-Long as he witnessed people worshipping the grounds Clow walked. One look at living, breathing, smiling Clow tormented his soul. He wanted his place back, the righteous place as the heir and leader of the Li clan, which the present head decided to pass on to Clow, mercilessly forgetting about him. Clow doesn't belong here. He belongs to west where his father's roots belonged and his too.

Ju-Long! He should have realized it by now. Clow smiled to himself as he shook his head. He also knew that his smile will only increase the indignation in Ju-Long. "How do you do Ju-Long?"

_Bastard! Playing cool_... He wanted to smash that face and swipe that smile away. _In no time_. He reminded himself. He smiled in return as he saw Clow's slut being dragged out of the cottage. _Now will his smile still be there? _

Whimpering and lamely struggling, there she was. Her kimono disheveled, obi(sash) came off exposing nagajuban(cloth worn underneath kimono), torn at places where she was whipped. It was covered in blood from the wounds, her hair was a mess and her eyes were dry but her cheeks were evidence that she had been crying. Clow's stomach churned at the sight of her. Miu. His Miu. True to her name, she was beautiful and delicate like feather. He's not going to leave the demons who inflicted all that pain to his precious Miu.

As he instinctively took a step towards her, a whip came flying and hit on his legs.

"No! Please don't hurt him. Please I beg you people." She said as she struggled harder with her captivator, freed herself and came running towards him. His sweetheart. His love. She stood in front of Clow and the man still covered in black robes who has yet to reveal his identity. This person was not even worth fighting who was so low to attack a weak woman and coward for hiding in that hood. She was brave and strong to stand firmly between him and his enemies, even with all those wounds and pain.

"I'm so relieved to see you alive. I was afraid at the thought of loosing you." He whispered as he circled his hands around her and placed his forehead on her head. She turned into the warmth of his embrace and let out a small whimper. "Oh Clow! I was so afraid that I would never see you in my life again." this time she was the first to wrap her arms around him. She was always shy to show any intimacy in public, but today her fears broke all her reserves. Fresh tears ran down her pale, mud covered cheeks, but she didn't let him go.

Another whip flew towards them, but his quick reflexes kicked in and he stopped the leather rope with his hands and ground out the words carefully. "She stays with me. You wanted me and I'm here. What do you want?"

Ju-Long scoffed as he looked at them with disgust. This is another proof that Clow shouldn't become the head of the Li clan. What man from honourable Li family goes after a maid!?

Clow tugged harder at the whip and the man in black robes came down tumbling from the horse. Everyone, including Ju-Long, surrounded them immediately and pointing sharp katanas._ They are from Japan._ Clow concluded by looking at the weapons.

"My one signal, and they will slice you to pieces." The man said, getting up and dusting his robes. His hood already came off and Clow stood still as he recognised the person as Li clan's rival. He's the most powerful sorcerer next to the Li family, but he craved for supremacy.

"I'm amused to see you. But what I couldn't comprehend is why you are in this mess?" Clow said in the same casual tone as if addressing a by passer, that Ju-Long almost choked.

"So you are aligned with Tsuyoshi Seino against our family? To what extent did you spill the secrets of our council dear brother?" He was suffocating Ju-Long. If not Tsuyoshi Seino, then he will take the matters into his own and will not linger on any thought before killing that bastard Clow.

He doesn't have his key wand but, that didn't keep him in any disadvantage as long as Yue and Cerberus launched their attack at right time. He already called them back through telepathy.

The Li clan has a very complex system. There are two councils, inner and outer. The inner council consists of most powerful sorcerers who work day and night to maintain peace between the sorcerers all around the world. They share information and knowledge, solve the problems aroused among the sorcerers and maintaining balance of power. Outer council mostly consists of physically strong people. They practice martial arts and teach defence to the weak.

Tsuyoshi Seino used to be a loyal inner circle member of Li clan and his greed for power encompassed him, but before anything could happen, the head of the clan sensed the malice in his aura and threw him out. He formed his own group and worked against Li family to become the most powerful and strong sorcerer. Something was missing and he needed that if he ever wants to become the strongest, but he didn't know what that is. At least not until Ju-Long Li made a compact with him. If he was successful in ruining Clow Reed, then Ju-Long will hand over the secret that only inner council head knows. But for that to happen, Ju-Long should become the head and Clow Reed was the only obstacle. He personally had no conflicts with Clow Reed. He was merely a tree in his path, which he can chop off, if needed.

"We can solve matters by discussing. Violence is very bad and as you are mature enough, we can sit and talk." Ju-Long scoffed again.

"There is nothing to talk Clow." Ju-Long spoke disrespect dripping from every word of his. "Strip off your powers, hand them over to me, leave China and never come back."

"You already have my wand. What else is there with me."

Ju-Long is no fool. Handing a simple wand is not sorcery. The power is internal, that's what he was taught in his childhood. "Don't take me for fool Clow. Stop talking..." before he could finish off, someone shouted "Fuck." He turned and made a dash into the cottage as silver arrows showered from the sky.

Yue shot arrows as he flew in the sky. Cerberus made a crazy dash at the guards who surrounded Clow and Miu.

Clow has yet to conquer the natural forces. He needed his wand, but he prepared himself for the worst. So, he carried Miu in his arms and dashed towards the woods to keep her secured as Yue and Cerberus fought with their enemies. Just before leaving, he managed to release a powder that would make everyone drowsy. He has already given the antidote to Yue and Cerberus to protect them from this drug.

He has to retrieve his wand, but he can't go back just yet. As he lowered Miu near a tree, its trunk supporting her, he looked back. Cerberus was tied with chains and Yue managed to stay in the sky, shooting arrows. He needed to get back and help his guardians and retrieve his wand. At the same time he can't abandon Miu without any protection. He leaned down and sat on his heels as she slid down and sank back to rest. "Miu, love, I have to go back."

"No! Don't go back. They are not humans. They are barbaric." She said frantically.

"I know. Sssshhhh... Calm down." he said in a very soothing tone.

"No! You listen to me Clow. They planned to kill you by using me as bait. They are dangerous. The thought of never seeing you again frightens me. I can't think of a life without you." She sobbed as she clutched the front of his robes and tried to stop him.

His hands gripped hers gently as he leaned in and brushed his lips on her bruised ones. "They can't kill me Miu. I'll be back in no time." He tried again.

Her lower lip wobbled as silent fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "Please Clow." Her words were barely whispers.

That look of her tormented him. She's so fragile; his rage grew as he thought of all the pain they inflicted in her. How can they hurt this delicate, beautiful and lovely creature? They are inhuman. He kissed her forehead, eyes and cheeks and slowly lowered himself to give her a last assuring kiss on her lips. First he touched it very lightly, then slowly kissed her, careful not to hurt her. She gave in to him as she hugged him and offered him all of her. Before he could lose his control, he pulled back.

Cerberus transformed into his disguised form and freed himself from the chains, making a dash as his master summoned him. He reached the tree where Clow and Miu took shelter. He returned to his original form again.

Clow got up and lifting Miu, placed her on the back of Cerberus. He instructed Cerberus to carry her to his quarters, while he dealt with Ju-Long and Tsuyoshi Seino. He looked back again. Yue was trapped in some power shield, and struggling to free himself out of it. "Sweetheart, have faith in me." He said as Cerberus got ready to take off. She looked back with those pain filled sad eyes; they made him ache, but giving in to the inevitable she nodded as she realized nothing can she say to stop him. She leaned down and clutched Cereberus's fur tightly as he flew away. Clow watched as their figure faded into a small dot and then disappeared into the sky.

As the wind carried away the powder, he walked back to see only Ju-Long and Tsuyoshi Seino standing and all the others lay asleep at their feet.

Yue was still trapped in the power shield. Ju-Long who was hot headed, as expected of him, charged towards Clow with a sword pointing at him. Clow bent down and picked up a sword splayed near one of the sleeping solders on the ground.

The swords clicked and Clow merely dodged the blow. Ju-Long charged forward fiercely without any mercy. But, Clow was Clow. He swung his sword as if it's some kind of light weighing playing stick, his foot didn't even falter on facing the strong blows. Not allowing a single break, Ju-Long continued thrusting and slashing, which Clow expertly stopped. The clashing of steel echoed through the forest.

Frustration grew in Ju-Long as he couldn't manage even a scrape on that bloody son of a bitch. Mercilessly he charged forward, striking hard, putting all his energy. Clow kept his moves minimal, saving up all his strength while his opponent was draining out his energy. He dodged another blow as his hand slipped into Ju-Long's pocket and he pulled out his key wand without Ju-Long noticing it. Not his lucky day for his move didn't go unnoticed by Tsuyoshi Seino.

Ju-Long was soon panting and when Clow made a dash at his unguarded leg, he barely managed to jump, flipped over Clow and landing on the other side. He took up his stance breathing heavily as he planned how to deliver his final strike. Not a single sweat drop broke on Clow's forehead and his breathing was even. Ju-Long was soon losing his mind at the aspect of not being able to draw blood. Only one thing was running in his mind. Kill the eye sore by using any means. He quickly placed his left hand fingers before his sword, index and middle fingers extended perpendicular to the sword, thumb touching the sharp side of his sword and the other two fingers folded to the inner side of his palm, sword staying couple of inches away from his eyes. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on bringing up energy.

Clow, as he already expected what would be coming up next, took out his key and transformed it into his long, strong and beautiful sun wand, with the metal forming sun shape at the top of the long and slim golden rod.

Unaware of Clow's move, Ju-Long thrust forward his sword and shouted _'Raitei Shourai'_, sending shards of thunder bolts straight at Clow.

Clow formed a protective shield using his wand and the thunderbolts scattered as they couldn't penetrate the shield.

This time his other opponent, Tsuyoshi Seino took matters into his hand. He put himself between Clow and Ju-Long. "We will discuss this Clow. I'm not after your blood. We are mature enough to solve things with talk." Turning back, he said to Ju-Long, "Li san, you wasted enough of your energy. Let me handle this." But Ju-Long was thirst for blood. He charged towards Clow with his single mindedness. He barely took three steps when he was swept of his feet and pushed back into the cottage. "I said to stop." Tsuyoshi barked at Ju-Long.

Amused, Clow looked at the middle aged person with interest. He looked no more than forty three. His hair was turned into Sohatsu, his katana sheathed in leather scabbard. He got rid of his black robe and was covered in black kimono with gold bordered black haori jacket and golden hakama. His features were heavy, eyebrows thick, sharp cheeks and nose and a moustache covered half of his upper lip making the lower one look more thick and full. He was of moderate height, nearly half foot shorter to Clow. Turning around, he addressed Clow. "Now, we talk."

One corner of his mouth quivered and amusement flickered in his eyes. "First you release my guardian and then we talk."

Tsuyoshi's face turned red with fury. Nodding, he lifted his shaft and concentrated. The shield vanished and Yue came out, taking defensive stance just behind Clow.

"There, now as your wish's been taken care of, let's start from where we stopped." Tsuyoshi said dryly.

"No you don't. I'll talk and you listen and do listen carefully for I'll not repeat this again." Clow said in his casual tone. "If you have had approached me directly, I might have actually thought of leaving you people to your fates and returning to London. Anyhow it's not possible now. This is my warning and don't take it casually because of my tone for, I mean every word I utter." He glanced at the cottage and back to Tsuyoshi. "The lady you just tried to violate, remember? Her name is Mio Ishikawa. She is my woman and for what you have dared to do today, you should feel lucky to still be standing alive before me. If you ever think of pulling out something like this, then I'll make sure to make you a sorry excuse for a human being."

"A piece of advice." Pointing towards the cottage, Clow continued, "That was your bad choice because you can't get what you want from him. The head of Li clan inner council doesn't have any secrets. It's only his internal energy that made him great sorcerer. If you want that, you better start working hard on improvising your powers by concentrating on your internal energy."

Tsuyoshi Seino was bereft of his voice as he took it in all. There was no expression on Clow's face but his words sure managed to prickle his skin. There was all grace and nothing humanly about him. Tsuyoshi was indeed awestruck.

Ju-Long came out, all energy drained out, but he was on an adrenaline rush and nothing could stop him from his foolishness. He crazily ran towards Clow only to be stopped by rain of silver arrows falling all around him, forming a cage, and trapping him.

Clow looked at Ju-Long passively. "Don't you dare Ju-Long. I'm ready to forget any of this has happened if you guarantee to stay away from my life."

"You bastard!" Ju-Long punched hard on the arrows.

...

(The present between Clow and Eriol.)

The scene before them paused and Eriol eyed Clow quizzically. "So Daidouji Tomoyo's look-alike in the past is Miu Ishikawa. You had problems with your first cousin Ju-Long. Then there is this guy named Tsuyoshi Seino, who was a former inner council member of the Li clan that turned out bad because of his greed for power. This woman Mio was smitten by you or rather your charm and they used her as bait to harm you but they failed. Did I get everything correct or missed anything?"

Clow sat in his chair and started slowly munching popcorn. _Popcorn! _Do spirits eat, that too popcorn of all the things? His head was reeling.

"Sit down Eriol. It's only half of the story. Even a 2 hours movie has interval and this is my boyhood story of almost two months period. It definitely deserves an interval. Here, why don't you have some of these." He extended fresh tub of popcorn and a coke.

When did mid-twenties started to be referred as _boyhood_? God he is getting sick! He knew all too well this attitude. He uses the same on others to have fun. But it's totally different when you are on the receiving side rather than giving the blow. He always lost his cool around this old man. Grudgingly he took the offer and sat in the chair beside Clow, pulled it and placed nearly three feet distance away from Clow.

"You have missed a tiny detail here. Miu was not smitten by me, the feeling is mutual."

As far as his knowledge stretched, there was no such reference of Clow having spouse or, to that matter, a lover. Neither did any book about Clow Reed did mention any such thing. Clow is winding him up. He can't make that accusation because this old man is crazy. He winds up everything and truth is always hidden in it.

Clow chuckled "I'm not winding up son. There is yet half of the story to unfold."

Gritting his teeth, Eriol concentrated on opening the coke bottle with a lot of unnecessary fascination.

"Relax, will you now?" Clow chuckled again.

"Let's continue watching." Clow said and then wrinkled his nose. "This is not my best part of life. I still regret it."

Eriol wanted to hurl. Spirits doesn't have feelings! Dread loomed over his head when Clow's words sank into his mind. If Clow didn't like it, it's an understatement. Something really dreadful is coming. His stomach churned at the thought. He steeled himself for the inevitable.

...

(T_he Past_)

By the time Clow reached his quarters, Miu bathed and was sheathed in fresh linen. Cerberus transformed into his disguised form i.e. Keruberos, which Miu shortened it by nicknaming him Kero. They both were playing and too engrossed in it to notice his presence.

Clow just stood at the entrance; leaning over the door, holding the door knob. Relief swept all over him as he saw that smiling face of hers and the thought of her being safe finally occurred to him. He wanted to hold her in his embrace and stay like that forever.

As she stretched her hand, she winced, alarming Clow immediately. He needed to treat all her wounds inflicted by that wretched whip. He might have made some sound because she looked in his direction while he approached her. She offered him a smile the reminded him of sunlight, brightening up all her face features. Her lower lip has swollen.

Clow ordered Kero and Yue to bring herbs, warm water and lot of clean strips of cloth. As they left the room, he hugged her, more fiercely than required and held her in his arms; neither of them spoke anything for some time, revelling in the feel of staying in one another's arms. He stroked her hair before pulling back. "I panicked when I learnt about your kidnap." Clow said in a rasp.

"And I panicked at the prospect of never being able to see you again." She whispered against her silent tears.

Clow gently lowered her on the spread futon and his fingers reached the sash that held her robe. "I-is it ok." He asked her gingerly. She nodded in response as she closed her eyes. She's shy.

Kero and Yue supplied the requirements and left them alone.

Clow cleansed his hand in a bowl of fresh water and tugged at the sash. She curled her fingers into the palms and shut her eyes more tightly. Lifting her up, he slid the robe and removed careful not to hurt her in process. Now she lay before him timidly, eyes still shut tight, two small cloth pieces covering her breasts and hips for her modesty. He drew back his breath as he saw her wounded body. Welts covered her shoulder blades, thighs and her back, some bleeding and all bruised. Her wrists has cut marks and swollen where she might have been tied up with rope.

His words stuck in his throat from all the emotions clogging up. The futon moved as he left her side, but he was back in no time and the futon sagged as he lowered himself on it. "Thi... This is a c-compress. It will be cold." She winced as he placed cold ice bags on her seared skin.

He grounded the herbs, adding appropriate proportions of water, turmeric and all the other essential things. She gasped and moaned in agony as he applied the paste on her bruises and covered them with fresh pieces of cloth.

He couldn't think of leaving her side even for a second. He ordered maids to set dinner in his room. He fed Miu rice porridge and gave her some pain killer, before tucking her into the warmth of the blanket.

Her eyelids grew heavy and just before she fell asleep, she reached for his hand, brought it nearer to her face and clutched it tighter with her small, delicate hands.

For the next couple of days, she lay unconscious as her body temperature rouse and fell every few hours. All this time, Clow stayed at her side, taking care of her every need, wiping her body with water and changing her clothes whenever they soaked from her sweat. The worst of the bruises healed but her fever made her weak.

He dismissed all the maids working in his wing. No one knew about Miu staying with him. The head maid informed that Miu took off without anyone's knowledge and Clow let them assume whatever they wanted. At her weakest hour, it's better to keep his relation with Miu only to himself, for there might be other dangers lurking just behind the wall.

It took her almost two weeks to recover from her wounds and Clow's cuisine helped in her nourishment and she looked healthier and strong. All this time they stayed together, mornings as he worked on his research, she accompanied with him, stitching some designs on cloth materials. They sat on the patio of his quarters that looked over a beautiful garden, every evening for the tea time, talking about nothing and everything, sometimes she sang for him. She has very melodic voice and was a great singer. At nights, they slept together with Miu curled into his arms.

One such evening Miu and Clow sat in the patio. She leaned on him and placed her head on his shoulder. She stayed like that, just revelling in the fact that she's with her love, healthy and happy. "Clow." Her voice was soft and low.

"Hmm..."

"Tonight hold me in your arms."

"Of course love."

"No I mean..." She bit the inner side of her lower lip. "As a lover."

He looked puzzled.

Assuming he didn't get what she meant, she tried again. "M-make l-love to me." She squeezed out the words before her courage left her. There she said it.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it to gaze into her eyes. "I'm dying to, but you are still weak."

Her face puckered and she looked back with those puppy eyes, he barely had any restraint against them. She tried again. "I have waited enough Clow. Please, don't deny me now." She was breaking his heart. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I want to live in today, and live with you." He has to muster all his self control. "You love me right? Then prove me your love. Love me back with all you have got, don't hold back anything." How much he will make her beg. He knew he has to wait for she's not yet ready, but he can't restrain any longer.

Dipping his head lower, he caught her lower full lip with his and nibbled at it. He slid the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, then along the crease. She didn't have an ounce of stubbornness in her, and she opened to let him in. As he slid his tongue into her deep cavern, she let him take all the time he wanted, while her tongue moved gently against his and the blood roared through his body.

He felt the tip of her tongue slip into his mouth and he thought he was going to explode right there. With a groan he pulled her towards him and lifted her into his arms in bridal style and carried her to the spread futon, which she made just that afternoon.

Releasing her, he asked. "Are you sure about this?" His voice was strangled, as he still tried to muster control over his demanding body.

She nodded and rising on her toes, brushed her lips over his then nibbled them. That's it. That was all the encouragement he needed. He drew her down to the futon without missing a beat. But instead of going on from there, he kept kissing her.

He moved his lips to the tender spot just beneath her ear and dabbled there for a while. Her skin prickled, her toes curled. He immediately rolled over on top of her and used his mouth to investigate the throbbing pulse at the base of her throat.

And thus went on their exploration of desire and pleasure and they both loved each other in many ways that they lost the track of time. They loved each other with all their body, knowing more about each other in new ways and they travelled, climbed and collapsed together.

Somewhere in between they got to eat small meal for dinner and started loving each other all over again. As Clow slept, his chest rose and fell even to his soft breathing but Miu laid awake. Taking every bit of him in, the magnificent body, the rumpled hair, face that showed complete satisfaction. The throbbing at the core of her body is the proof that they have really done it.

What she has thought of doing next, she mulled over the idea again. He's a wonderful man with great powers and can become the best sorcerer. She was the only weak point he has and many of his enemies will try to use his weakness against him. Her kidnap was all required evidence for that.

She was a mere maid. Her life is not important enough to damage him and his world. Before she could in anyway hamper his work, she needed to get out of his life. She got up silently and wrapped a robe around her. She wrote a letter explaining her betrayal and place it near the lamp. For one last time she looked at him. She whispered her goodbye and exited the room as carefully as she can.

Clow has sent his guardians to collect some data from a sorcerer who lives on the other side of China, so they will not be back to stop her.

She ran frantically to the end of hill side and reached a cliff by the time the sun broke out in the sky. She stood at the edge of the cliff and whispered love and goodbye to the wind to carry to him. Morning breeze brushed her cheeks and hair flew back from her face. With a single tear dropping from her chin, she jumped off the cliff.

...

A/n:

Sohatsu: A Japanese traditional hair style.

Katana: Japanese long sword.

Kimono: Japanese traditional dress for both men and women with slight variation.

Haori: A hip or thigh length Kimono like jacket.

Hakama:Skirt that resembles trousers.

Albergo Ristorante Centovalli: A hotel or resort.

Omiai: Match making

Hello 'Unexpected love' readers. First of all my deepest and sincere apologies for being this late. I know it been more than 9 months and I'm not happy with my work. I promised to keep my updates with certain time period but I failed my promise. However I hope you will like my work and have heart big enough to take easy on me. Reviews always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Gooseflesh broke out on Eriol's skin. Did he come to past just to watch x-rated scenes in which, Clow was to bang Tomoyo Daidouji look-alike?

The moment he realized what was coming up next, he turned his chair total 180 degrees and slammed his hands hard on his ears. He risked a side way glance at Clow Reed. If he was enjoying the scene playing before him, it was clearly hidden behind his poker face. What must he be thinking? That, my dear, is the biggest mystery. Eriol withered, feeling helpless and despised himself for coming to Clow.

Clow could have skipped that x-rated part, but he didn't. As his agitation grew, Eriol couldn't vacate the room any faster as he snatched the coke and dashed to the door. Everything was dark outside. How much time has passed since his arrival? He knew that on the other side of that painting the change in time is infinitesimally small. So how much time would it take for the dude to finish off?

There is only one case where you turn away from watching love making and that is, if the people going at it are your own parents. It would creep the hell out of Eriol too. Clow might not be his father, still! Who would ever imagine the greatest sorcerer of east, the mature, magnificent and glorious Clow Reed in action? A real sleazy person would and Eriol is definitely not a sleaze.

His head was throbbing and he needed something thick and dark. Coffee, yes he needed coffee, not coke. They were hanging between two dimensions of past and present. For the first time he noticed his surroundings as he aimlessly walked around. This place was much too familiar. This is the same Reed mansion in London which, he vacated eight years ago in the angst, very much acquainted to him. Now he headed towards kitchen hoping that there would be some coffee powder.

As he cradled the mug containing hot black coffee, he let his lungs fill with its aroma. He looked at the all too familiar kitchen and thought about what he witnessed today. Some unknown facts might have surfaced up, but that didn't explain what his assignment would be. Tomoyo's face materialised before him. Miu Ishikawa! That explained why he always felt suffocation in her vicinity. He had been mean to her at the lake, but he wouldn't let him bother with such trivial thing, still it had. She was just a mirror image of Miu Ishikawa and nothing more, but he has grown to hate her for some reason.

He had reasons all right, but nothing real enough to hate another person as much as he did about Tomoyo Daidouji. For the starter, she's a rich kid who has no idea what the value of money is. Truthfully speaking, he has met more than dozen of heiresses like that, but didn't hate anyone of them. And there is this gleam in her eyes that said she is intelligent. Like hell! Her mother might have protected her from all the devils of the true world, so what does she know? What does he know to assume so? He has grounds ok! And what might they be? Rich girlfriends he dated. They were all brainless, level headed brats who didn't know anything about sweating from hard work.

Only indoor women could have such pale skin and body, that met sun very rarely, can look so deliciously pale and shiny. Probably maids waited on hand and foot for her with she giving orders for everything. She has fashion sense all right, nothing impossible for a woman grazed with all the designer wears throughout her life. Does she have even single hard working bone in that tantalizing body of hers? He seriously doubted that. Probably mommy did everything for her. Her degree, did she really finish it or again mommy bought it for her? Not a problem with so much for a bank balance and influence. Her arrogance amused him first when she defended Ella. Too late he recognised where that arrogance came from, _'Heiress of Daidouji Co. Ltd.'_

His annoyance grew as he rationalised that these facts are barely justifiable for his hatred. She has a loving parent and caring relatives. If that is the case, then he should resent every other person that he met or would meet.

She has a good heart, he would give her that. He has observed the way she cared for her friends. She's neither a snob nor a bitch, then what is it about her that turned him mean just being with her? He has noticed the way she looked at him when she thought no one was watching her. Almost all women are irresistible to his looks and Daidouji san was no exception. More than few times he wanted to snap at her not to gape at him.

He realized he wasted enough time in brooding on this matter. He should probably return but he grimaced at the idea of watching Clow Reed making love. He didn't know how much time he stayed out but hoped that particular scene would be over by the time he reached the room.

To his relief, the scene of Clow sleeping and Miu sitting near a lamp and writing something enfolded as he settled in his chair.

When she jumped off the cliff, she didn't make any sound, only a falling bundle of cloths. Eriol released his breath in a hiss. She's strong enough to face death but too weak to embrace life and its hardship. The scene stopped again, but Eriol was tactful to keep his mouth shut as he watched Clow's retreat. Neither one spoke for few minutes.

Eriol cleared his throat. He glanced at Clow, who was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed behind those well rimmed glasses and fingers clasped in his lap. "Are you... " He cleared his throat again. "Are you feeling ok?" He sounded edgy to his own ears.

Clow didn't respond. Eriol cleared his throat again. He rose from his chair and tentatively tapped on Clow's shoulder. "What?" Clow bristled. Eriol arched one sharp eyebrow. "Nothing. I was worried."

"I was offering my condolence."

"You were _what_... to your own lose?" Eriol was irritated with himself for even being surprised. _I didn't know ghosts could do that too._

Few more minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"If you are done, can we just... umm... move forward?" Eriol said, hoping he didn't sound selfish.

"See, that is the problem with your generation! You don't know to feel compassion, to express empathy at someone's loss." Clow bellowed. He looked furious!

Oh he knew compassion and empathy all right, but to feel for Clow, it's a different story all together. He was a ghost and made Eriol's life miserable! At the same time Eriol managed to keep his mouth shut from stating the obvious. This is the first time Clow looked out of sorts and lost his temper.

"I'm not very enthusiastic to witness further, but as much as I hate it, I can't put you in dark." Clow said in a rusty voice.

Damn right you can't if it involves my future.

Scene started playing again.

...

(The past)

Clow woke up the next day, a satisfied smile plastered on his face and content with himself. As he stretched his hand, he found the place beside him empty. _Miu might have gone to bring some tea_. He thought as he scrambled up and dressed himself.

That was when he heard, the faint, dull, sad voice. "_Sayonara Clow. If we get a chance, I'll be with you in another life." _

Hair at the back of his head stood up in alert. He tried to reach her aura, but hers was so faint that it's hard to reach; still it could be reached if it was with in the vicinity of his house. When he realised she's not in the house only then did his eyes fell on the small folded paper near the lone lamp in his room.

As he finished reading the letter, his hands were clammy. He reread it again and again. All the blood drained from his head as he realized he was too late. She's left him. SHE _LEFT_ HIM! His hand crushed the paper as he let dark fury consume him. Couldn't she have had even a pinch of faith in him? That he would do everything right in their life. That he would marry her and protect her from all the evil. Did she think he was incapable of keeping her safe and happy? He loved her dammit, couldn't she have faith in their love?

He searched through his mind, trying to locate the places she could possibly visit. She has nowhere to go, for she was a maid in his chamber who never stepped out, then where had she gone? What if she was targeted again? His worst fears surfaced up and he cursed himself. Why hadn't he watched her better? She was too fragile for this life, too trusting. God, don't let anything happen to her.

Yue and Cerberus came in as he was about to step out of his room. Immediately he ordered them to fly in different directions in search of her. If anyone found her, they should contact the other two by telepathy.

Cerberus was the one to spot her. Clow and Yue came at light speed to his side. "She used to come here few times when she was free from her work and when you were out of the town. She liked this place. She told me that this calm and serene surroundings resembled you and gave her the feeling of being near you." Cerberus sounded as soft as a beastly feline could.

Clow took in the vista spread before him with tired and bleak eyes and asked, "Where is she?"

Cerberus hesitated, and then nodded his heavy and furry head in the direction of the valley below. Yue quickly spread his white feathered wings and dived down. He surfaced up within seconds and his hands carried a figure covered in dirty ragged white robs.

Deathlike stillness came over Clow. "No!" It was a low, muffled one wrenched out from his constricting throat. All the blood drained from his head and he collapsed on his knees. Much needed air seemed to be struggling to get into his closed lungs. He hadn't let himself consider the possibility of her death. He had been praying and wishing she would be safe somewhere alive.

Yue lowered her to the ground and placed a cold finger in front of her nostrils. "Master! She is still alive."

Clow crawled to her side immediately and gathered her into his arms. Her body was covered in blood from all the cuts, small twigs clung to her hair, thorns sticking into her skin. A soft sob escaped from his thin lips. "Miu." He slapped her cold, pale and swollen cheeks to bring her to consciousness. "Miu wake up. Please wake up."

She chocked and gasped, breathing heavily as she came alive in his arms. Her eyes flickered and lips began to form words. "Clow..." She voiced his name in a broken throaty whisper and raised her limp hand to trace his cheek.

"Don't talk love. Hang in there, I'll save you. I'll transfer my energy into you to retrieve some of your body's strength. Then we can go for medication." He clasped her both hands in his and closing his eyes, he concentrated, tears trickling down his trembling chin.

"No." She blocked out his energy with all her might, breaking free of her hands from his.

"Please love, allow me." He snatched her hands again and clasped them in an iron grip. No use. She had closed herself in an invisible shield. "Clow... don't... cry..." Her voice came is pants. She locked her eyes with his; they were full of love and bleak with pain.

...

(The Present.

In Reed's mansion after Eriol learnt all the truth. With Clow Reed gone, the background swivelled back to the dusty surroundings.)

Eriol walked through the narrow corridor which would take him back to the real world, his face red with fury, jaw clenched, eyes unfocused. His stride emitting rage which he was trying very hard to contain in him. Why was life so unattainable to him? Why can't he be someone else, someone common; who has control on his life, who can make his own decisions and carve his future on his own. Is the past ever gonna leave him alone?

It took him two days to cool off and think clearly. After that he came up with such a fool proof plan in his mind that he felt much laid back. He flew back to Tomoeda two weeks later and he called Sonomi the previous day to have her permission. As of now, his hand slipped into his trousers pocket to touch the tiny velvet box, which was burning holes into his thigh through his grey trousers, as he waited in his brand new pearl grey Aston Martin Vanquish for the imposing heavy electric gates of Daidouji mansion to open.

His plan was simple. He would sweep the Daidouji heiress off of her feet with his marriage proposal. Surely he can woo her, as a matter of fact, it's his cup of tea. Once she's fallen for him, he would start involving himself more in her life, obviously to protect her. Or else who would want a dominating, arrogant, adamant and wilful _bitch_ in his life!? The moment the obscenity lapsed in his head, he reined control over his thoughts and started checking his plan again.

No dangers have knocked their door yet but, why take a chance? Surely the enemies would come wielding their swords and magic wands, once they get the whiff of his marriage with Daidouji san's. If he played his cards well, then everything would turn out just fine and he can even have his life back.

As that thought settled in his mind, he found his muscles relaxing and tension leaving his body. He found himself in his element again and drove through the electric gates.

"I thought I asked you to take me to film director Mitsubishi san's office, Iwaki san?!" Tomoyo asked her elderly driver, when she saw where she was being delivered.

"Yes, but I was instructed by the madam to usher you home as soon as possible." Iwaki san said, tipping his cap with his fingers and giving her an apologetic smile.

_Why would her mother want her to be at home at this hour of day?_ She wondered.

As Tomoyo entered the house in a hurry she stopped dead at the threshold. There he was, all dressed up in an immaculately tailored grey suit, exuding raw masculinity as he stood casually studying the large painting adorned on the wall. Was she thinking of him so much that she started to hallucinate about him? She didn't dare move an inch until her mother's soft voice drifted towards her as Sonomi approached her.

" There's a slight change in your schedule dear." Tomoyo dragged her eyes from the tower of masculinity and glued them to her mother. "What's going on here?" Her voice came out in a hushed tone, which might be due to the surprise attack her voice suffered in the presence of the said tower.

Tomoyo didn't miss the gleam in her mother's eyes before she was pulled by her into a bear hug and she realized that she's gonna be a part of her mother's crazy schemes again. 'Help me Kami sama.' She sent a silent prayer towards her only refuge at times like this.

Eriol turned around and was about to greet her, but before he could voice anything Sonomi pulled Tomoyo towards the staircase that lead to her room. "Now, I expect you to wear the dress I chose for you and come down as quickly as possible." Sonomi nudged her lightly and turned on her heels before Tomoyo had a chance to voice her enquiry.

Tomoyo sighed as she dragged her feet, climbing the steps with legs that felt numb. Numb because, though she was intrigued by Eriol's presence at her house and having a clear idea where it was going, she didn't like how her schedule was rearranged for his benefit. She didn't make a fuss of such a small thing and entered her room to find a beautiful peach coloured dress lying on her bed.

It was of chiffon cloth in soft peach and quite predictably not as simple as it looked. It was an off shoulder strapless dress that ended four inches well above her knees in the front and almost touched the floor in the back. A slim golden chain was fastened loosely around the waist, not as a support but to draw attention to the slender waist Tomoyo has. The dress didn't support any bra so she put it on without one.

Tomoyo noticed that the bust region was designed in two big scallops, covering her bust decently but their juncture was cut low making her cleavage prominent, all the more alluring and giving an enticing view to the onlookers to enjoy.

Her mother, as it turned out, chose not only her dress but accessories and footwear in addition with two hair dressers. Tomoyo slid her foot into the open toe, black plump stilettos with gold leather piping; her peach coloured fingernails playing peek-a-boo from the opening. The bracelet that adorned her left hand was golden cuff of three inches in length with some Egyptian inscription all over its surface. She gave a light touch-up make-up with blush on her milky fair cheeks, peach lip colour and Kohl to accentuate her amethyst eyes. Ear rings dangling from her ears came in a set with a thin gold chain sporting a matching pendant. The interesting fact was that the thin chain encased her neck and the pendant nestled cozily at the very tip of her cleavage, blatantly seeking gazes to the showcased creamy soft skin.

Tomoyo's cheeks burned red with embarrassment as she realized for whose delight these preparations were being made. Her hair was curled and made into half princess bun at the back of her head, a single curl let loose over her temple.

As soon as she descended the stairs, she was ushered into the study room. Tomoyo knew to put two and two together and as she remembered her reflection in the mirror from her room, she reddened. She was getting herself into another of her mother's match making sessions and this time the candidate was none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa. As Tomoyo reached that conclusion, her heart raced. Gaining control over her fast beating heart, she entered the study room with measured slow steps.

A desk was sitting to her right on which her mother worked till late hours of night. A series of wooden racks stood to the left, holding books of different genres giving it an image of a small in-built library. Wood burned in the fireplace that sat straight ahead in the centre of opposite wall. A picture of Tomoyo as a child sitting on the lap of her mother as Sonomi lounged leisurely on a big ornate chair graced the wall's upper surface above the hearth. It was taken when Tomoyo was merely four and her mother loved it so much that she turned it into a large portrait and hung it over the wall almost covering all the area above the fire place. A couch and a pair of chairs sat in the middle of the room with an oval shaped glass topped coffee table set in front of the couch.

Eriol was sitting in one of the chairs with his back presented to her as Tomoyo walked in. Sonomi cleared her throat and stood from the couch and extended her hand to her approaching daughter.

Eriol stood and turned to face her. He took her in from head to toe and his breathing audibly shook. That was good because she was getting a little sick of being the only one out of breath every time they met. Tomoyo looked more confident and composed, betraying no fluttering she was actually experiencing in her stomach.

"I don't think that I have to go along with the introductions as I'm aware of the fact that you both are working together." Sonomi spoke in her cool and even voice; no feelings betrayed what so ever she felt. "But let's do it anyway. Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa, I present proudly my daughter Tomoyo Daidouji, new generation fashion designer who won the best designer of the year award consistently since three years solely based on her own merits, and dear, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, owner of the company Air voice, which has its roots in London and spread its branches all over Europe. He intends to broaden his horizons here in East. We are already partners in business, though that's not the reason for his presence in our house."

'_Now we get to the core of it_' Thought Tomoyo, though she was surprised to learn that he was already partner in business with her mother. She looked at the only male present in the room with slow and slight upturn of her curly lashes and realised with a shock that he was staring at her in an unashamed direct appraisal. This time his gaze was, although intense, melted her bones. She acknowledged that it's not the reaction she experienced before under his scrutiny, but this one was a fresh experience for he was looking at her as a woman for the first time. There was something carnal in those crystal blue crusade eyes.

The encounter at the lake flashed in her mind. At that time too his eyes took in her bare body parts that she failed to conceal and his gaze turned something very akin to this but accompanied with cynicism and mockery in them as if letting her know that she would be nothing but another in the long list of brainless women, lusting after him, begging for his attention, affection and would go to any lengths to capture him.

On contrary, his eyes weren't holding any judgement, merely taking in her beauty for the first time. His gaze was nothing different from other men who tried to approach her and seduce her and whom she could resist and shake them off without any problem.

She quickly averted her eyes from him and focused on what Sonomi was saying. "Isn't it interesting how he approached me for your hand than directly going after you?" Her mother was saying. Tomoyo took in the news without a flicker of emotion betraying her face, though her mind was reeling from the shock of it. Eriol Hiiragizawa approached her mother? Not the other way around as she thought? That's something to ponder about later.

"It's so refreshing, especially since no one considers the parent's consent these days. Also, keeping in mind his status, reputation and looks, I never expected this gesture coming from Hiiragizawa san." Her mother looked at him and was praising his virtues. '_Of course it is refreshing_' Thought Tomoyo, feeling a little dull. _'He's reincarnate of the great Clow sama, who belonged to the era where people approached a girl's parents for her hand in marriage. Oh lord, just my luck! Why do I have to go and fall for an old fashioned guy with Clow sama's principles and scruples?' _Not that she was criticising Clow Reed's principled life. Goodness gracious, she didn't know anything about Clow sama to even consider chalking up anything against him.

Looking at nowhere but her mother Tomoyo spoke with a straight face and a polite smile. "That's very thoughtful of him Okaa sama." Sonomi's smile widened and she patted her daughter's head.

"Well then, I'll give you people a wide breath. Why don't you show Hiiragizawa san around dear?" Sonomi suggested while she whispered in her daughter's ear that she was free to reject him if she didn't like him. She exited the hall but as she reached the door, she turned back and gave Tomoyo a thumbs up. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her mother then shook her head in resignation and smiled to herself.

The room was filled with utter silence and none of them tried to alter it.

Eriol found himself thunderstruck and dumbstruck. His mouth went dry from the sheer beauty that hit him hard in the face. Was he blinded all these days or Miss Tomoyo Daidouji turned beautiful in those ten days? He remembered telling her that she wasn't that beautiful; what a lousy liar he was? His hand twitched to tug at his tie and he suppressed the urge blaming it on anxiety because he hated any signs of anxiety as that's what he felt. "Let's have a seat." He offered her his hand, calling him all kinds of stupid for he couldn't come up with anything more than that lame opening line. Again, he blamed it on the stupid part of the brain that's a vessel to Clow's memories.

She touched his hand but snatched it back quickly. A bolt of current sizzled through her hand from the contact and she looked at him to find that he was equally startled. He pulled back his hand and with an awkward smile on his lips he let her precede him to the couch. He braced his heart and cursed his mind 'Get a hold damn it!' He put his hands in his pocket then pulled them out, shook them a little and took a deep breath before walking to the couch and sitting beside her. He wasn't nervous; he told himself that he was experiencing the old rebellious self: his heart opposing to dance to Clow's drill but his rational side demanding him to get it over with. He willed his mind to get a hold for it kept flashing all the pictures of Clow and Miu together and their romantic moments. Gosh! He was sick of this. He needed fresh air.

"On another note, why don't we take up on your mother's suggestion and make a tour of the house, starting at the garden." He suggested, letting a tinge of laziness slip in his voice, not showing how much suffocation he felt. He noticed that she was almost lowering herself on the couch but straightened and nodded her head, a small smile dancing at the corners of her eyes and again he cursed low under his breath at his tactlessness.

Clenching his teeth, he turned on his heel, faltered in his steps upon reaching the threshold and waited for the very epitome of beauty to walk past him. Once in the open air, he barely paid attention to their surroundings as he tried to take deep breaths while trying to put his mind and heart at ease again. 'Give the ring, speak of harmonious life and seal the deal with a kiss. That shouldn't be hard. Darn it should be as easy as the dive he made from the cliff at Ponte Brollo.'

Silence stretched between them like the sand dunes in Sahara desert, but Tomoyo contributed little to change it. She studied him from under her lashes.

With the ice cold gaze in his eyes, taut skin stretched on those chiselled cheek bones and the beautiful blue black front locks ruffled by the light breeze, he didn't look the slightest bit perturbed to find himself on the bed of roses. Surprisingly, his masculinity seemed only to be more eminent. Tomoyo pursed her lips. Begrudgingly she admired his confidence emitting from his stance.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally managed to put a lid on his rebellious self. He regarded the striking surroundings with detached interest. He was standing in between different types of rose plantation and he noticed that the garden wasn't limited to roses. There were different sections and each divided by thick gardenia bushes. Everywhere they walked, fresh green grass covered the ground.

There were white daisies planted in a love shaped pattern and with a gap of three feet surrounded by pink daisies which in turn were surrounded by orange then purple and red in the same love shaped pattern with a thickness of one meter. Tulips were planted same as daisies except in a square pattern and this too ranged from yellow, white, red, pink, orange and few were mixed coloured. Hydrangea (Ajisan in Japanese) were planted in circular manner and instead of a different coloured assortment they were of only two colours. White made first circle surrounded by purple hydrangeas and the loop curved into six circles one circling over the other. He looked at her, one inquisitive eyebrow raised and she smiled in embarrassment.

She replied as if she read his thoughts, "My mother says that they remind her of me as the colour matches my eyes." The boundary walls were lined up with pine, fir, cedar and cherry blossom (white and pink) trees.

The most captivating was the section of bonsai and stone garden. Grassy stone paver directed the path with boulders covered in moss, laid irregularly while granite gravel of varied colours spread out in patterns and bonsai trees were placed on boulders with flat surface. Victorian bronze coloured birdbath fountain stood in the middle with small white, silver and dark grey pebbles lying at its base. Streams of water flew through this section, bordered with flank stones curved into circles around the boulders and few eights covering more than one boulder.

With his encouragement, she directed him towards an inbuilt pond at the back of her house. It was square with constant in and out flow of water, surrounded by pebbles and bonsai trees. Mimic of moss covered parts of the rocks which were levelled up at a height of half meter at one side of the pond and water cascaded through the tiny gaps between the rocks. The water bed was filled with white silvery sand and lotus leaves floated on the surface. A bridge made of cedar planks hovered above the pond on the other side of the moss rocks in a cross. At the juncture of the cross a gazebo was lifted with an umbrella shaped barn red roof, chocolate brown pillars adorned with ivory curtains. Wooden Ottoman chairs with ivory upholstery occupied the centre and sitting there, they could see small fishes swimming around in a swarm in the fresh water.

Quipped notes of appreciation flew from his lips as he took in the creative work. "It is quite a fascinating assortment Daudouji san. It's like entering into a different world." He beamed at her. "It's designed in such a way that, anyone who walks into this garden would immediately be entrapped in its beauty and would forget about all his/her worries and anxieties. A clever design indeed."

"Thank you." Tomoyo's voice came out a little husky. It was the first time he smiled so genuinely in her presence that she was taken aback. Tomoyo led him through the back door to the saloon that held a wide collection of art. All the while, they spoke of incoherent stuff: the beauty of the garden, about the species it contained, the oil paints hanging off the walls in the saloon and the artists who worked on them.

Eriol touched lightly on Tomoyo's hand to bring her to a stop when he realised that they almost reached the end of the saloon. She looked up at him with those big amethyst eyes and a polite, inquisitive smile. He cleared his throat. Now is the time he finally did what he came for. But he didn't quite plan what he said next.

"You have an unusually beautiful eyes Daidouji san and I know I'm not the first person admiring their beauty." He touched her cheek with his left hand, his fingers trailing down her delicate jaw line and nudged her chin up. She looked up at him in surprise, startled at the sudden change in subject. "I'd like to grow old looking into them."

He felt her sharp intake of breath, only then did it sink in his head what he just said. Why was he making lifetime promises when he didn't plan to do any such thing? He planned to stay married to her to protect her from any dangers she might get into from Clow's past, then he would go on his separate ways and she hers.

She looked at him expectantly without responding. "I will have my privacy and you yours. We can have a harmonious relation."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at the mention of privacy. "Isn't marriage about bringing two people together making them one?"

He regarded her quizzically so she continued. "Privacy means you get to do whatever you like and however you like and the other person doesn't have any say in it?"

She's sharp as a tick and he realised his mistake. "If fidelity is what concerns you then don't worry, I'll be faithful to you."

"Privacy?" She pressed.

"I have a long past carrying with me and I would appreciate it if you don't push me about it."

"Past about your exs?"

He met her eyes square. "No. Past about Clow Reed. It has a sour taste on my tongue and I would very much like to keep it untouched."

She seemed to think about it and he realised he was losing her in another direction so he held her hands in his and tilted her chin up. "You are an amazing woman Tomoyo Daidouji san and I would like to marry you." It didn't account much for a proposal but he didn't want to give her more than that. So before she could voice any questions, he dipped his head and touched her lips with his. Her lips quivered and parted tentatively. Her innocent response was infinitely exciting.

One hand glided along her spine and settled on her hips, tugging her to his body as another caressed her slender neck. Her soft curves crushed to his strong wall of masculine chest in his strong embrace, he drew her even closer.

Tomoyo sighed as she felt Eriol's soft and gentle kiss. His tongue pried open her lips and licked at the inner curve of her lower lip. The movement was so erotic that heat of desire started to unfurl inside her body and she wanted more so she opened her mouth.

He took his time invading her and when he did, his kiss was deep and full. She responded with fervour as the explosion of sensational waves of passion hit her. He lifted his head to look into dazed purple eyes.

He reached into his pocket and drew the box that's been burning hole in his pocket for so long and held it to her. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife Miss Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yes." She whispered; her mind still in the pink fog of daze.

He slid the solitaire ring on her finger then released her and led her to the hall where Sonomi was waiting for them. After they had an early dinner, Sonomi and Eriol met in the library to work out the proceedings while Tomoyo went to her room to get changed.

That night Tomoyo sat in front of her dressing table combing her long and thick greyish violet hair while she made a mental recap of that day's events. She went over and over Eriol's proposal and tried to recall if she missed the L word. Did he actually say the L word? No sir, no such words escaped his lips. She ran her fingers tentatively on her lower lip and felt the colour rising up her cheeks, remembering the way he kissed and she responded. He may not have used the L word but he definitely conveyed more with that kiss.

If anything the dinner proved to quench all her doubts. She had hard time keeping her eyes from drinking his handsome features but every time she raised her eyes to look at him, she clashed with crystal blue eyes unashamedly admiring her. Few times he deliberately slid his eyes below her neck, lingering on the sweet upper curve of her breasts and then raising them to meet hers with appreciation etched there. Hot colour rouse high on her cheeks when she understood what he thought as clearly as if he stated them aloud and hurriedly looked away.

All the while he teased and tormented her with those hungry looks, he made all the right responses to whatever her mother was saying. Tomoyo hardly contributed to the conversation as the words flew over her head: not because she didn't understand them but because a certain someone was making her breathing hard. She found it hard to keep her throat from constriction (not in a negative sense), let alone form the words to speak.

By the time she made it downstairs after changing, Eriol was about to leave. He was at the door, apparently waiting for her to bid her farewell which was brief. He informed her that he would be very busy with work for the next couple of weeks and that if she wanted to contact him she could do that on his personal number which he jotted down on a card and handed it to her.

Would it be too obvious to send a message to that number? Tomoyo wondered, placing the comb back and picking up the card with his number. Though it being her prerogative as they were engaged should she blindly go with it and use it? Should she be fussing about the rights and its perquisites? With all the questions tumbling down her mind, she got more confused. She was so new to the feelings she was experiencing that she was already feeling drained out. Sakura chan would help her understand.

She dropped the idea of phoning Eriol that very instant and dialled for Sakura. She was her best friend, besides her mother, and closest thing to a sister so sharing her happiness and all the other feelings with Sakura became a regular practice.

Sakura literally squealed with joy for her. "I'm so happy for you Tomoyo chan. I knew it was a case of true love." _True love? _

"True... love Sakura chan?" Tomoyo asked wondering.

"What not with him looking at you when he thought no one noticed him. His eyes would turn the midnight ocean's stormy blue." Sakura said in her usual chirpy tone. Tomoyo was not in for that surprising news and felt the emotional uplift from the uncertainty which she didn't realise lurked at the back of her mind. "Yours would be true love match. I already knew you had hots for him."

"Shush Sakura chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed feeling hot colour flooding her cheeks and registered Sakura's giggles belatedly. "You are becoming naughty day by day Sakura chan." She reprimanded and smiled slyly as she added, "I couldn't complain with Syaoran being your boyfriend I guess." she could literally see Sakura blushing to the roots of her hair in her mind's eye.

Sakura recovered quickly. "Spit out everything. No wait, let me add Mei chan in conference."

Tomoyo spilled every detail from the moment she entered the house till his exit. She felt herself living again through the moments and blushed when Meilin hooted at the mention of the kiss. And so, the night was long for the friends and it was well into the night when Tomoyo finally fell asleep.

Finally the much anticipated day of the Daidouji Heiress's wedding came after two weeks of her engagement with Eriol and the entire household buzzed with liveliness. Tomoyo stood in front of the huge glass while Sakura and Meilin helped her into the gown.

It was such a pretty dress in pearl white. It wasn't a virginal white saving her the embarrassment: it would be like making everyone known of the fact that she was still a virgin at the age of twenty four, which would make her look like a prude. So basically it saved her from the mortification, but how did Hiiragizawa san contrived it, for it was the dress he selected and flown in from Paris.

The gown was an A-line, strapless sweetheart neck Taffeta dress with asymmetric corset bodice and a flowing skirt with pick-ups just below her waist, a frilly flower made of the same fabric accentuated at the left side on her waist. The dress train fanned out in a chapel style with an intrinsic pattern woven in sparkling diamonds.

Her hair was braided in a way that resembled Repunzal's in Tangled. Her make-up was subtle with flirty pink applied on lips with nude gloss. Kohl lined her lower lids and faint blush on her cheeks. A corsage made of two white rose blossoms and leaves beaded with pearls covered her wrists.

Nakuru bustled in with a box wrapped in gift wrapper in her hands. "Tomoyo chan congratulations. Master sent you this." She extended the box, her face features contorted in disapproval.

Tomoyo took the box with a quizzical smile. She opened the box to find two different velvet covered boxes. First box had a label stuck on it, a note written on it in careless scribble. _This reminded me of you, _it read. She opened the box and smiled. It contained a Tudor Elizabethan inspired platinum choker with three amethyst stones the size of one yen coin. Apparently it became a common joke between them about the amethyst colour. It came with similar designed ear drops. Inside was another card. It read: _For the most sensually slender neck_.

Meilin snatched the card and hooted upon reading the text while she passed the card to Sakura. Tomoyo blushed furiously and snatched back the card. She lifted the other box and Nakuru sighed heavily and pouted her lips in sulk. "Nani?" Tomoyo asked looking up at Nakuru as she opened it. It contained a tiara, artistically simple yet fantastic design. It was a single band tiara patterned like vines: platinum leaves and small diamonds beaded like buds.

That was the moment Nakuru decided to complain. "I chose a better on but Eriol sama cancelled that and chose this one for you. I have a picture of it, see." She extended her phone and Tomoyo sent a thank you note mentally to Eriol. Nakuru's choice was too ostentatious for Tomoyo's taste. But she treasured the idea that Eriol put in that much effort for her. Isn't it a good notion that they had similar tastes?

As that thought registered in her mind, she too sighed and turned her eyes towards her reflection in the glass. She looked... bewitching, but that didn't soothe her nerves. A flicker of uncertainty crossed her face and was lost as soon as it appeared for she didn't wanted to share her doubts with her friends. The trail of thoughts was going erratic in her head.

Sonomi swept in and breathed in husky undertone as her mother overcame with emotions. "Darling you look so gorgeous. Hiiragizawa san is a lucky man." Tomoyo curved her lips into an affectionate smile at her mother as Sonomi bent her head to drop a kiss on her daughter's head. Did her mother evade her eyes just now?

"As discussed earlier, Kinomoto san will accompany you to the altar." Sonomi pronounced frostily. Seemingly, her mother still hated Sakura's father for stealing away her cousin Nadeshiko. Tomoyo reached for her mother's hand and squeezed it and Sonomi reciprocated the gesture. To Tomoyo's utter shock, tears glistened in her ever so composed mother's eyes. She rose from her sitting position in front of her mirror and hugged her mother.

"Look at me. Crying like a baby who lost her toy at mere thought of you living far away from me." Sonomi wrinkled her nose as she dabbed the corners of her eyes with a tissue.

Tomoyo smiled in reply. Her mother was being melodramatic again. Distance was never a problem for Sonomi. Just at her whim, everything could be arranged and Sonomi would reach her daughter within a fortnight.

"I'll go and see if I have anything to deal with outside." Sonomi said heaving a heavy sigh.

"We will go check on your groom." Twinkled Meilin and walked out hand in hand with Nakuru.

Eventually one by one everyone left. Sakura excused herself saying something about checking on her brother and Syaoran kun.

Tomoyo sat before the glass, staring at her reflection and trying to calm her jumpy nerves. She wasn't so certain now about Eriol being in love with her. If anything last two weeks only added fuel to the growing suspicion. In the last ten days, not even once did Eriol try to contact her. Neither did she but she was tired to bones every day, working night and day to finish her projects, trying to find a replacement for Rika and finishing Rika's wedding gown.

Eriol informed her before leaving Japan that he would be sending her wedding gown, so she was relieved from that extra task. All the same the detachment from his side started to gnaw at the bright view she had about their relation. She tried to reason most of the times that he too was kept busy with work like her. However, not even a single call?

During nights she thought about his request to keep his past buried, but wasn't that an unfair request? Any normal person would be curious. Wouldn't one be jumping with questions if an alien appeared? Sorcery was no less fascinating a topic and she was a mystery lover. Wasn't that how she got involved into accompanying Sakura chan in capturing the Clow cards in the first place? Filming Sakura chan and having a chance to spend more time with her beloved cousin was one reason and living the adventures was another.

As the days progressed, her questions about her career and future became a cause to worry. She had to speak to Eriol about them. One can't simply enter into a marriage without discussing their possible future together! He came to Japan on Midas project work! So were they going to stay in Japan till he wrapped his work here or would they take off to his London house after the wedding? If they stayed here, how much time did she had to work on her projects in Japan? Coming to more personal matters, would there be a honeymoon? There were so many question unanswered and she lied awake night after night thinking even in the grip of exhaustion.

And so she put aside the concept of waiting and called him on his personal number. Unfortunately, in her haste, she made a grave mistake of forgetting the time difference. He answered the call and growled into the phone demanding in English who it was dim-witted enough to disturb his sleep. She gritted her teeth at that rebuke and identified herself in Japanese. He cooled a bit and asked her groggily what time it was. That was when it struck her and she apologized for disturbing his sleep. He replied in a not so courteous tone that he was tired as hell and sleep deprived and was not in a condition to have a tete-a-teta with her. Face burning hot with mortification, she apologized fervently and ended the call. Later that evening she received a small basket containing two small and fluffy white rabbits and a card of apology from Eriol. The message read that he was a bit of a beast when disturbed from his sleep and it was not a way to respond towards his future wife.

After that incident, Eriol made an arrangement such that Nakuru stayed in touch with her and thus she knew his whereabouts and his busy schedule. However, her questions remained unanswered and for the first time in her life she was faced with uncertainty this intense.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and pondered on. She was sure of what she felt for him. She wanted to spend more time with him, to know him more on personal basis, the Eriol Hiiragizawa no one in the world knows. She corrected mentally that no one excluding his guardians. She wanted to know what his likes and dislikes were and what made him moody, cranky or happy. What undoes him?

She sighed and slumped her shoulders wondering. Wouldn't it be easy to first date each other? That way they would be able to see if they were compatible and would it work between them. She cursed the work that kept them busy and apart from each other.

Sakura walked in with bouquet of white roses, peony, orchids and lily with fern cascading, towed with Fujitaka Kinomoto. Handing her the bouquet, Sakura smiled at her friend. "Ready?" She asked.

"Not at all." Tomoyo replied laughing and passing it off as a joke. Only, she could never in her dreams have been prepared for the nightmare her wedding became.

Author's note: Finally after two years I was able to redo all my chapters and add a new chapter too. Hope this will be as interesting as my previous chapter.


End file.
